Give your heart (a break) - traducción al español
by vulcansalute
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. Post-TBU AU. La vida sigue después del desamor: Kurt lo sabe más que la mayoría. Mientras trata de poner su vida de nuevo en orden después de Blaine, se encuentra con un aliado inesperado en su nuevo compañero de trabajo y sobrino de Isabelle: Sebastian Smythe.
1. Chapter 1

**N.T.** Aquí comienzo la traducción de este fic original de Unwritten.25

El original en inglés en fanfiction lo podéis encontrar aquí: s / 9446695 / 1 / give-your-heart-a-break (ya sabéis como va -elimináis los espacios y sustituis los "dot" por puntos.

* * *

"¿Kurt?" Rachel llamó desde fuera de su puerta. Ella estaba preocupada, pero Kurt no podía levantarse. Se sentía entumecido-. Vacío. "Kurt, ¿estás bien?"

No, Kurt quería decir. El chico que me ha gustado en los últimos dos años sólo admitió que él me engañó-y sólo le llevó, ¿Qué?, ¿tres semanas? Y lo que es aún peor es que me siento culpable por ello, porque yo soy el que lo dejó solo, sabiendo que no tenía a nadie más que a mí, que su vida familiar se encuentra en ruinas, que todos sus amigos fueron mis amigos primero. Y me odio por eso y le odio a él por hacerme sentir culpable por sus elecciones, por lo que decidió hacer.

Kurt no podía decir nada de eso en voz alta, por lo que se quedó en silencio. Oyó a Rachel suspirar.

"Tengo helado", dijo ella, persuadiéndolo. "Y _Moulin Rouge_ y _Funny Girl_. Sal y podemos regodearnos en la pena juntos- Ella golpeó contra la puerta, rozando sus nudillos suplicante. -Por favor, Kurt. Sé que estás sufriendo ahora mismo, pero también lo estoy yo-podemos ayudarnos el uno a otro. ¿No es para eso para lo que están los mejores amigos?"

Kurt lo consideró. Se sentó, lento y cansado. Desde la visita de Blaine, se movía como un viejo, como si sus huesos dolieran y su cuerpo se sintiera inútil.

"Sólo quiero estar solo, Rachel", dijo. Su voz sonaba cascada, desigual en los bordes, ya que era la primera vez que había hablado en voz alta desde que Finn se fue.

Hubo una pausa en la puerta. "Kurt, quiero ayudarte. Quiero que nos ayudemos el uno al otro"

, susurró Rachel. "Por favor, ven"

Kurt consideró abrir la puerta y miró hacia atrás en la cama. Mirarla dolía-cada vez que la miraba veía el rostro de Blaine, la angustia en sus ojos cuando se echaron a dormir, sin hablar el uno al otro. Seguía escuchando a Blaine decir _lo siento_ una y otra vez, no podía conseguir sacarse el Teenage Dream de la cabeza.

"Sí" dijo Kurt, de pie. "Está bien. Dame un minuto para arreglarme un poco"

"¡Sí!" Rachel dijo, muy contenta ahora. "¡Sí, por supuesto! Traeré las películas. Y las palomitas de maíz!" Kurt oyó sus pasos apresurados mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

Tomó una respiración profunda, luego se miró en su espejo. Parecía un cadáver ambulante, su rostro era el más pálido que había tenido desde su primer año de la escuela secundaria, tenía círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, su boca estaba seca, agrietada. Se pasó la mano por el pelo e hizo una mueca-graso y despeinado, repugnante. Él necesitaba una ducha terriblemente.

Kurt abrió la puerta y se asomó, extrañamente cauteloso. Rachel estaba en la cocina, en silencio haciendo palomitas de maíz. El portátil de Kurt estaba en la mesa de café, con la pantalla completa, él y Rachel todavía tenían que invertir en una TV y se coló en el cuarto de baño y comenzó a ducharse.

Trató de no pensar en todas las veces que él y Blaine estuvieron juntos en la ducha, tanto en la escuela McKinley (él nunca le contaría eso a Finn, nunca) y en sus casas, cuando sus padres estaban ausentes. A Kurt le gustaba jugar un poco en la ducha-hacía que limpiar el desorden fuera más fácil y Blaine estaba increíblemente caliente con el agua cayendo sobre él-

Kurt tomó una respiración profunda. No debía pensar en Blaine, no esta noche. No quería pensar en los labios de Blaine contra los suyos, la forma en que Blaine era tan fácil de sostener, la forma en que Blaine le había apoyado y lo amó en su peor momento. Él no quería preguntarse acerca del chico con el que Blaine se acostó, si es que era más guapo que Kurt, mejor en la cama que Kurt. Si valió la pena todo lo que Blaine lanzó lejos por él.

Él salió de la ducha con la sensación de ser más él mismo y se envolvió en una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. En el salón, Rachel había colocado velas. Ella levantó la mirada cuando salió Kurt y su mirada se suavizó.

"¿Te sientes mejor? " preguntó.

Kurt intentó sonreír, pero sus músculos dejaron de funcionar de esa manera en el momento en que Blaine dijo que estaba con alguien. "Mucho", consiguió decir. "¿Qué vamos a ver primero?"

"¡_Moulin Rouge_!" dijo Rachel "Luego _Funny Girl_. Quizás _Desayuno con diamantes_, si podemos aguantar"

"O _Vacaciones en Roma_" dijo Kurt. "Siempre me gustó esa"

Rachel sonrió. "A mí también", admitió. "Y a Finn" su voz se quedó atrapada y tosió antes de volver a intentarlo. "Finn siempre pensó que era demasiado triste."

"Así lo creía" Kurt se detuvo, su boca en una mueca.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. "Vamos", dijo. "Vístete y podemos empezar. No es que la idea de ver películas contigo en una toalla no sea una de mis mejores fantasías ..." Ella sonrió de nuevo, meneando sus cejas.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco "Ya vuelvo" dijo y se deslizó en su dormitorio.

Él tiró de los pantalones cómodos de yoga y una simple camiseta limpia e hizo una versión abreviada de su rutina nocturna, tratando de no pensar si Blaine todavía hacía la suya, si lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos en Ohio. Pasó un peine por el pelo y salió a la sala de estar, que estaba a oscuras excepto por las velas y el resplandor de la pantalla. Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas subidas hasta el pecho, masticando palomitas.

Kurt se deslizó junto a ella y Rachel se puso inmediatamente a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Suspiró contra su cabello y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su hombro cuando él estiró su mano libre para iniciar la película.

_"Había un chico, un extraño muchacho soñador…"_

"Vamos a estar bien, ¿verdad?" Rachel le preguntó, en voz baja.

Kurt recordó su regreso a Nueva York cuando ella fue tras Finn. Casi había sentido la tentación de ir con ella, pero la idea de ver a Blaine de nuevo, sabiendo lo que había hecho, dolía demasiado y se había quedado en casa. Rachel había vuelto con manchas de lágrimas en la cara, ojos dolidos y enojados, al borde del colapso, y dijo que ella y Finn habían acabado, oficialmente. Kurt había envidiado su certeza. Ahora sólo se sentía triste por ella, por sí mismo, e incluso por Finn y Blaine, en cierto modo. Habían estado tan enamorados y ahora estaba todo roto.

Kurt besó la cabeza de Rachel. "Nosotros vamos a estar bien", prometió, y esperaba que se hiciera realidad.

La vida continuó para Kurt. consumía gran parte de su tiempo, su pensamiento, su energía, y cuando llegaba a casa tarde por la noche y agotado, Rachel siempre estaba ahí con películas, charlas sin sentido, y lo más importante, pastel. Él descubrió que rara vez tenía tiempo para pensar en la angustia en su rutina diaria. En cambio, los pensamientos sobre Blaine venían a él cuando estaba en el borde del sueño, solo en su cama, rodeado de oscuridad. Él miraba a su techo de color blanco y contaba los puntos allí mientras pensaba en la sonrisa de Blaine, su bondad innata, la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando Kurt entraba en una habitación, la forma en que su boca se veía cuando decía _Te amo_, cuando dijo _He estado con alguien_…

Kurt sólo se permitía que las lágrimas viniesen por la noche. Si se despertaba a la mañana siguiente con la piel hinchada debajo de sus ojos, nunca se dejaba a sí mismo pensar en la razón de eso.

* * *

A medida que pasaron los días, Kurt se encontraba cada vez más tenso. Él gritaba a los otros becarios en el trabajo, a Rachel cuando se quejaba de Cassandra July por enésima vez, a los vagabundos al azar en la calle. Él se irritaba por las cosas más pequeñas, las cosas más tontas, y pronto se convirtió en un manojo de nervios, enojado con sus emociones-su pelo estaba despeinado, sus ojos habían desarrollado ojeras, su sentido de la moda se estaba resintiendo. . .

Después de una semana, Kurt miró en el espejo sus ojeras, ojos caídos, claro que no estaba en su mejor momento, y llegó a una decisión. Él tenía que descansar, olvidar. Él necesitaba una noche para sí mismo, en la que no pensara en Blaine o en su relación fallida.

"Rachel", dijo esa noche, después de que él llegara a casa del trabajo. "Voy a salir esta noche."

Ella le dio una mirada de perplejidad. "¿A por café?" -preguntó.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco. "Salir", subrayó.

Los ojos de Rachel se ensancharon y se detuvo en el proceso de hacerse la taza de té de manzanilla de las noches. "¿a un club?" preguntó, totalmente escandalizada. "¿Un club gay?"

Kurt suspiró. "Yo solo…" Sacudió la cabeza. Sonaba estúpido en su cabeza el decir que necesitaba una noche de desenfreno, una noche para olvidar que Blaine jamás había existido. Ni siquiera sabía si eso era posible-la noche en Scandals no lo había convertido precisamente en un lo loco por los clubes gay. Pero era la única manera que se le ocurría para por lo menos intentarlo.

Los ojos de Rachel se ablandaron. "¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" preguntó.

Kurt sonrió. "Sí, si tú quieres", dijo. Había oído muchas cosas acerca de la vida nocturna de la ciudad de Nueva York para estar totalmente cómodo yendo él mismo. Él le guiñó el ojo. "Tal vez incluso consigas a alguien"

Rachel se rio. "¿Cómo podrían resistirse a todo _esto_?" Ella dio un pequeño contoneo.

"Podrías conseguirlo en cualquier momento y tú lo sabes, Berry" Kurt le dijo. "Especialmente después de mi cambio de imagen"

Kurt seguía estando privadamente orgulloso sobre ese pequeño experimento. Rachel se veía más brillante de lo que nunca lo había hecho en su vida, y Kurt no podía dejar de enorgullecerse cada vez que los hombres y mujeres la miraban fijamente en la calle, tan orgulloso como si estuvieran mirándole a él en su lugar.

Rachel preguntó"¿Puede venir Brody conmigo también?"

Kurt frunció el ceño un poco, pero se encogió de hombros. "Supongo", dijo. "Si él quiere." Brody parecía bastante agradable las pocas veces que él y Kurt habían hablado, pero él era –bueno, ridículamente guapo y hetero, y Kurt nunca había tenido una buena experiencia con chicos por el estilo, en realidad no.

Rachel sacó su teléfono y le dio una mirada. "No lo juzgues hasta que llegues a conocerlo, Kurt" dijo ella, marcando. "¿Hey, Brody? Escucha, me preguntaba si estabas ocupado esta noche ..."

* * *

Kurt se quedó mirando a las luces brillantes parpadeando fuera del club gay y tragó saliva. Había estado tan seguro de que esta era la mejor manera de olvidarse de Blaine, pero ahora que se estaba aquí…

"No te rajes ahora, Hummel" Brody dijo en su hombro. Sonrió a Kurt. "Parece más de lo que es, pero prometo que es más divertido que aterrador" Él hizo una señal con la mano. "Palabra de honor."

"¿Cómo es que conoces este sitio?" Kurt pidió cuando Rachel se acercó a su otro lado y enlazaron sus brazos.

Brody se encogió de hombros. "Mi antiguo compañero de piso solía arrastrarme hasta aquí para que pudiera él enrollarse con los chicos. Era muy divertido, en realidad."

Kurt pensó acerca de lo que cualquiera de los chicos heteros en Lima habría pensado sobre pasar un rato en un bar gay. Dudó que cualquiera de ellos hubiera pensado que era divertido. Por mucho que quisiera a Finn, era muy, muy difícil que no le gustara Brody.

Él miraba a la gente en la cola y tiró tímidamente en su camisa encorsetada-la que no se había vuelto a poner desde el segundo año, cuando se había dado cuenta de que era demasiado de moda y vanguardista para un lugar atrasado como Lima. Estaba sorprendido de que todavía le cupiese-le estaba un poco apretada, pero por lo demás era perfecta. Eso, combinado con los pantalones negros ceñidos y botas favoritas, eran perfectos para un club, en opinión de Kurt. Mirando al resto de la gente-la mayoría de ellos con algún tipo de red de pesca-se preguntó por primera vez en su vida si él había tomado la decisión equivocada.

Brody les llevó a la parte delantera de la cola y el portero les dejó atravesar sin mirar siquiera a sus documentos de identidad. En el interior, las luces pulsaban con el pesado ritmo de algo que sonaba a techno.

"Voy a ir a tomar algo" Brody gritó encima de la música. "¿queréis venir conmigo?"

"Kurt va a bailar", Rachel gritó, dando a Kurt una mirada severa. "Pero yo Iré contigo"

Kurt quiso protestar, la pista de baile era una masa de cuerpos retorciéndose, entrelazándose con tanta fuerza que era difícil ver dónde una persona comenzaba y dónde acababa la siguiente. Pero Rachel tenía razón. Él quería olvidarse de todo esta noche, y la pista de baile era probablemente el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Kurt tomó una respiración profunda y luego caminó hacia adelante, abriéndose paso en la pista.

Por un momento, se arrastró a través de la gente, la presión de los cuerpos, el olor a sudor y sexo. Luego tomó otra respiración profunda. Él era el _maldito Kurt Hummel_ y una pequeña cosa como una pista de baile gay no iba a detenerlo. Todo el mundo podía pensar que él era una especie de marchita flor y pasa sexual, pero _no lo era_. Por un momento, Kurt deseó que Sebastian estuviera allí, sólo para que Kurt pudiera restregarle en su cara lo poco que todo esto le asustaba.

Hubo una pausa mientras se detuvo la canción y empezaba otra: Kurt utilizó eso para reunir coraje. Cuando empezó una base pesada de golpes a través de los altavoces, comenzó a girar sus caderas. Ignoró lo incómodo y poco atractivo que se sentía, él sabía que no lo era. No lo era. En su lugar, trató de centrarse en el momento, en la forma como se sentía al mover sus caderas, en el olor y el calor de la gente a su alrededor. Kurt deseó haber bebido algo primero, a pesar de que había renunciado al alcohol después de su incidente con la Srta. Pillsbury. Una bebida le hubiera aflojado lo suficiente como para hacer esto fácil.

Poco a poco, sin embargo, él se relajó. Era más fácil con todo el mundo alrededor de él sin hacerle caso en su mayor parte, todos ellos enfocados a rozarse contra sus propios compañeros. Kurt los observó por un momento, sonrió, entonces lanzó sus manos en alto. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar -la música era todo lo que importaba, el giro de sus caderas.

Él bailó así durante un tiempo-una canción dio paso a otra y otra-por tanto tiempo que él saltó cuando unas manos agarraron sus caderas. Él medio se giró para ver una sonrisa cegadora.

"¿Te importa?" dijo el tipo-o movió su boca-, ya que Kurt no podía oírle sobre la música.

Kurt lo consideró. Era rubio, de ojos azules, alto. _Todo lo que Blaine no era_, un hilo de voz le susurró en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Kurt la empujó lejos y le sonrió.

"¡No!" movió la boca, se giró y comenzaron a moverse juntos.

Alto, rubio y guapo y no era un mal bailarín. Y él fue el que abrió las puertas del baile a otros compañeros -después de una canción, Kurt fue alejado por otro chico que lo tomó, y luego otro, y luego otro-Kurt se sintió mareado por la atención, por las erecciones que podía sentir presionando en la parte baja de su espalda, por el calor y la presión de los cuerpos.

Kurt estaba rozándose con un chico hispano alto cuando la canción cambió a _Single Ladies_. Kurt sonrió y apartó un poco al muchacho fuera de él, moviéndose a un lugar despejado en la pista de baile. Estaba demasiado metido en la idea de bailar exageradamente y obtener la atención así que pensó que no importaba quién lo viera hacer esto, sin pensar ni avergonzarse cuando tomó la pose y comenzó. Cuando él empezó a imitar a Beyonce, la gente comenzó a darle espacio, despejando la pista. Los hombres que lo rodeaban aullaban y gritaban mientras él se golpeaba el culo, apartando el pelo húmedo de sus ojos. Kurt sonrió.

Unas manos repentinas apretaron sus caderas que se movían eróticamente. Kurt hizo una pausa, pero cuando las manos sólo apretaron y no se apartaron, lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y se mantuvo en movimiento, consciente de la pareja detrás de él, cuyas caderas se movían en consonancia con las suyas. Kurt sonrió maliciosamente a los chicos a su alrededor mientras golpeaba el culo de su pareja en lugar del suyo, lanzó la mano con tanto descaro como le fue posible y, en general, estaba pasando el mejor momento que él pudo recordar desde que rompió con Blaine.

Cuando la canción terminó, Kurt hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro ya que el resto de los bailarines llenaron el espacio a su alrededor una vez más, algunos de ellos dándole una palmada en el hombro y una sonrisa, amplia y divertida. Recordó por un momento intenso la forma en que los chicos de fútbol habían reaccionado cuando les había enseñado ese baile. A veces no podía creer lo diferente que era Nueva York.

"La vida sexual hizo maravillas para tus habilidades de baile."

Kurt se congeló en el susurro -su compañero, se dio cuenta con horror, el cual se había quedado detrás de él mientras que los demás se movían. Su compañero, que tenía una voz que Kurt _conocía_ muy bien. Él se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro de Sebastian Smythe sonriendo con superioridad y sintió el tipo de terror que sólo podía recordar sentir con Dave Karofsky, cuando todavía era un matón.

"_Tú_, no" respiró Kurt. En la música era imposible de escuchar, pero Sebastian sonrió de todos modos.

"Encantado de verte, Kurt" gritó. Un tipo chocó con Kurt dándole de lado y él chocó contra el pecho de Sebastian. Sebastian le atrapó alrededor de sus brazos y le sonrió. Sebastian, Kurt se dio cuenta de repente, seguía siendo tan guapo como siempre. Kurt pisoteó ese pensamiento hasta que muriese de una muerte horrible y dolorosa.

"¿Quieres que consiga una mesa?" Sebastián pidió.

Kurt se quedó mirándolo fijamente, incrédulo. Luego, sin decir nada, se volvió sobre sus talones y se marchó lejos, furioso y sin creérselo. Había tenido una buena noche y luego _Sebastian Smythe_ de toda la gente tenía que aparecer y arruinarlo todo. Si hay un Dios, Kurt estaba seguro de que su misión en la vida era hacer la vida de Kurt tan miserable como le fuera posible, y él era la evidencia para demostrárselo a los incrédulos.

Kurt vio a Rachel y a Brody en una mesa en la parte de atrás, hablando con sus cabezas inclinadas juntas. Él los miró por un momento, la ira desapareciendo poco a poco con la sonrisa enamorada en el rostro de Rachel, antes a unirse a ellos. Lejos de la música, era un poco más fácil de escuchar.

"No vas a creer a quién me encontré en la pista de baile" Kurt dijo mientras se dejó caer en la última silla que quedaba en la mesa. Rachel y Brody intercambiaron miradas.

"No fue a Blaine, ¿verdad?" Rachel le pidió, poniendo su mano sobre la de Kurt.

Kurt ignoró la punzada de dolor al oír el nombre de Blaine. . "No, dos palabras para ti: Sebastian Smythe."

Rachel jadeó, aunque Brody todavía se veía confundido. "¿Sebastian está aquí? ¿Qué…?"

"¿Sabes que es indecente dejar a alguien en la pista de baile solo?" interrumpió Sebastián mientras paseó por su mesa, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bueno, también es indecente venir a un bar gay con la ropa que incluso un chico de fraternidad debe haber lanzado a la basura, pero no veo que eso te haya detenido" Kurt contestó.

"Kurt!" Regañó Rachel, aunque él sabía que ella pensaba que era gracioso. "Sebastian, es bueno verte de nuevo", dijo ella, perfectamente educada, cuando se volvió de nuevo a Sebastian. "Este es Brody, un amigo mío. Brody, este es Sebastian-Kurt y yo lo conocimos en la escuela secundaria."

Sebastian se giró mirando con consideración a Brody. Kurt gimió- ya podía ver a dónde iba esto.

"Vaya, hola," Sebastian ronroneó, tendiéndole una mano a Brody.

Brody simplemente sonrió, tomando la mano de Sebastian, y dijo, "totalmente hetero". Kurt quería comprarle a Brody un ramo de flores y un poco de chocolate muy caro.

Sebastian levantó una ceja. "Nadie es totalmente hetero", dijo, siguiéndolo intentando. Kurt a regañadientes le dio méritos por la persistencia, pero a continuación, les restó puntos por el horrible cuello de la camisa hacia arriba.

La sonrisa de Brody se ensanchó y lanzó una mirada a Rachel. "Suficientemente hetero como para que no me interese, amigo."

Sebastian, para sorpresa de Kurt, hizo una mueca y se inclinó hacia atrás. "Amigo", murmuró en tono indignado. "eso me ha quitado las ganas de inmediato". Es una lástima que Kurt estuviera de acuerdo - aunque no quería pensar que estaba de acuerdo en algo de lo que dijera Sebastian. Sebastian suspiró. "Es una pena", dijo, mirando el cuerpo sin duda esculpido de Brody. "Podríamos habernos divertido"

"En realidad estoy un poco sorprendido de que a ti se te hayan quitado las ganas, Smythe" Kurt intervino, cruzando las piernas con recato. "Después de todo, eso implicaría que tienes valores morales"

Los tres lo miraron a la vez.

"Ahora sé lo que quisiste decir cuando dijiste que podía ser malicioso" Brody dijo a Rachel. Kurt se volvió hacia ella con traición, pero Rachel se encogió de hombros y le acarició la mano.

"Todo esto es parte de tu encanto", le aseguró.

Sebastian empezó a reírse y Kurt le dio una patada en el tobillo. "¡Ay!" gritó, arrastrándose hacia atrás, alejándose de ellos. "¿Qué demonios, Hummel?"

"Los caballeros no se burlan" Kurt le informó. "Especialmente no los de Dalton".

"¿Eso es lo que Blaine te dijo?" Sebastián pidió.

Kurt no lo vio, pero pudo sentir la súbita tensión de Rachel y Brody. Tomó una respiración profunda por todo el dolor que el nombre de Blaine le traía. "No," masculló. "Parece que tú y todos los demás Warblers lo habéis olvidado, pero fui a Dalton, sabes." Puso los ojos en blanco. "Parte de ello se me quedó, aunque, por suerte no el sentido de la moda, francamente horrendo". Se estremeció al recordar algunas de los conjuntos que Thad o David usaban los fines de semana.

Hubo una extraña luz en los ojos Sebastian, aunque eso podría ser sólo el brillo de la luz estroboscópica en el fondo. "Probablemente fuiste un chico Dalton horrible", se burló. "Con tu actitud de diva y todo eso"

"Bueno, tú deberías saberlo" dijo Kurt, lanzándose el pelo hacia atrás. Estaba un poco desagradable por el baile y el sudor y Kurt se comprometió a duplicar su rutina de la piel cuando llegara a casa para compensar por ello.

"Sebastian, ¿qué estás haciendo en la ciudad?" Rachel le preguntó con un toque de desesperación. Debajo de la mesa le dio una palmadita a la rodilla de Kurt dos veces: código para ser agradable. Kurt se cruzó de brazos y trató de no parecer malhumorado.

"Yo vivo aquí", dijo Sebastián. "Mi tía me consiguió una pasantía en su ... periódico. Comenzaré en pocos días."

"Eso es genial", dijo Rachel con calidez genuina. Kurt a veces se preguntaba que hacía que Rachel pudiese perdonar a la gente con tanta facilidad. "¿Vas a la escuela también?"

La cara de Sebastián se mantuvo impasible. "No" dijo. "No, no voy" Se enderezó. "Bueno, mejor me voy. Tengo demasiada gente que conocer ¿sabéis?" Él guiñó el ojo, pero se sintió como si lo hiciera a medias. Kurt lo miró mientras caminaba a través de la pista de baile, desapareciendo entre los cuerpos que se retorcían.

"¿Fue algo que dije?" Rachel pidió, apenada.

Kurt acarició su mano. "Estamos mejor sin él", dijo. "Con un poco de suerte, va a ser la última vez que le veamos"

Kurt debería haber sabido que no podía confiar en la suerte, esa gran perra. Ella nunca ha estado de su lado.

* * *

Kurt estaba escribiendo un nuevo artículo cuando Isabelle se acercó a su escritorio, sonriendo ampliamente. Sonrió hacia ella y se enderezó en su asiento mientras ella se acercaba, tratando de parecer profesional. Todavía le sorprendía que él estuviera en condiciones de hablar de forma casual con Isabelle Wright, y que incluso ella supiera su nombre.

"Kurt, yo sólo quería hacerte saber que tenemos un nuevo becario que llega esta tarde-, dijo Isabelle. Se inclinó, confesando, -En realidad es mi sobrino. Mi hermano lo envió aquí porque está causando algunos problemas en casa ..."

Kurt sonrió. "Ooh, un alborotador", dijo. "¿Es guapo? Siempre he tenido debilidad por los chicos malos."

Isabelle se rio. "Él es adorable", le aseguró. Hizo una pausa, y luego añadió: "Y también muy, muy gay, así que…" Ella guiñó un ojo. Kurt le golpeó en el brazo antes de que se diera cuenta de que ella era Isabelle Wright. Él vaciló, pero ella se rio. -Creo que esto va a ser bueno para ti- dijo ella, y su risa se ablandó. "Ya has roto con tu novio, ¿no es así?"

El estómago de Kurt se removió y forzó una sonrisa. "Lamentablemente, el dramático encuentro aún no ha ocurrido", dijo. "No he hablado con él desde que nos separamos. Él sigue enviándome mensajes de texto y diciéndome que lo siente". Kurt niega con la cabeza. "No sé por qué cree que lo puedo perdonar".

Isabelle lo considera. "No sé lo que pasó entre vosotros dos", dijo. "Pero a veces, cuando perdonamos a alguien nos damos permiso para ... seguir adelante, en nuestras vidas". Ella sonrió, amable, atenta. Kurt de repente sintió ganas de llorar. "Recuerda eso, ¿vale?"

Kurt se inclinó hacia adelante y la abrazó. Ella parecía más pequeña de lo que era, se dio cuenta, casi sorprendido. "Gracias", dijo. "Lo voy a intentar"

Isabelle volvió a sonreír y le tocó en la nariz con el dedo. "Ahora, mi sobrino estará aquí dentro de una hora o así. Él va a estar siguiéndote para averiguar lo que hacemos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella guiñó. "Así que le muestras cómo funciona un becario de verdad, ¿lo harás?"

Kurt asintió, mirando como ella se paseó hacia su despacho. Él miró a su teléfono, mordiéndose el labio, y decidió que pensaría en ello otra vez. En este momento, tenía trabajo que hacer y un nuevo empleado para preparar. Suspiró, estirando los dedos, y se puso a trabajar.

* * *

Kurt estaba metido hasta los codos en un artículo cuando Sebastian Smythe caminó a través de puertas de

"Oh no," oyó, a pesar de que se registró más como un ruido. Cuando se enfrascaba en un artículo, no solía prestar atención a las pequeñas cosas como la comida o el sueño o la gente. Cuando escuchó de nuevo, "Oh mierda no" miró hacia arriba con exasperación al ver a Sebastian mirándolo con horror, con gafas de sol caras apoyadas sobre sus grandes ojos dramáticamente.

Por un momento se miraron el uno al otro.

"Por favor", dijo Kurt, "no me digas que tú eres el sobrino problemático de Isabelle que está aquí para la nueva beca"

"Por favor", dijo Sebastián, con la misma entonación, "no me digas que tú eres el nuevo becario prometedor que se supone que me va a mostrar cómo funcionan las cosas en este lugar"

Kurt suprimió el rubor de la alegría de ser etiquetado como prometedor y se niveló a Sebastian con la mirada. "¿Cómo es que esto sucedió?" preguntó. "Nunca dijiste que Isabelle era tu tía. Nunca mencionaste que la tía con la que venías a hacer una pasantía era Isabelle Wright"

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco. "Debo habértelo olvidado mencionar en una de nuestras numerosas fiestas de pijamas", dijo. "No dijiste que estabas de becario aquí"

"¿Quieres decir que no recibiste el mensaje de Facebook que te envié?" Kurt pidió, todo lleno de sorpresa burlona, que se deslizó a la realidad cuando vio la contracción del labio de Sebastian.

"Debe de haberse perdido en el correo" Sebastian dijo con ironía. Miró a su alrededor a las oficinas, que estaban en su mayoría abandonados. "¿Dónde está todo el mundo? Es media mañana"

"Tuvieron una reunión temprano", dijo Kurt. "Isabelle se los llevó a comer"

"¿Qué, no eres lo suficientemente bonito para ser invitado?" Se burló Sebastián.

Kurt no permitió mostrarse herido en el rostro-en cambio, puso los ojos en blanco, fingiendo calma. "Tuve un poco de trabajo que terminar", dijo. "¿Sabes?, algunos de nosotros con respetables puestos de trabajo lo hacemos" Él se burló de Sebastian. "No es que tú sepas nada de eso" la etiqueta "Niño rico" colgó en el aire entre ellos y Sebastian se le quedó mirando.

"Sólo quiero ver qué diablos tengo que hacer para poderme ir", dijo Sebastian. Toda la diversión había desaparecido de su rostro.

Kurt miró a su artículo a medio terminar y suspiró, poniéndose de pie. Podía prescindir de una hora para mostrarle a Sebastian los alrededores: se lo había prometido a Isabelle, después de todo.

"Vamos", dijo él, de pie. "Te voy a mostrar las oficinas y luego te diré lo que los becarios hacemos por aquí. Isabelle no me dijo lo que vas a hacer exactamente así que lo veremos un poco todo". Empezó por salir al hall, con Sebastian trotando en sus talones.

"Genial", gimió Sebastian. "Estoy muy emocionado"

Kurt no le miró de vuelta. "Allí está el área principal de reuniones", dijo, señalando a la mesa redonda a través de las puertas de cristal. "Ahí es donde Isabelle y todos los demás trabajan su magia" Él no pudo evitar la envidia en su voz-no había nada más que le encantaría hacer que realmente ser parte del equipo, y no sólo un becario advenedizo al que le permiten sentarse con ellos.

Sebastian resopló. "Sí", dijo. "Magia, claro"

Kurt se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones con tanta rapidez que casi Sebastian se chocó con él. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" le encaró. La ceja de Sebastian se alzó. "Durante el tiempo que te conozco, has odiado la moda-especialmente mi forma de vestir, que es realmente lo que marca Entonces, ¿qué pasa?" Él se burló. "¿Perdiste una apuesta?"

El rostro de Sebastian se contrajo tan rápido que Kurt tuvo en realidad que dar un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido. "Algo así", dijo-sin chispa, muerto, completamente distinto a sí mismo. "Vamos", dijo, caminando delante de Kurt, que se había congelado en su sitio. "Vamos a terminar con esto. Cuanto antes acabemos, antes podré salir de aquí."

Kurt se quedó en donde había estado Sebastián de pie durante un momento antes de empezar a seguirle los talones por el pasillo, con la mente zumbando con la confusión.

"¿Qué pasó con NYADA, por cierto?" Sebastián preguntó al terminar el recorrido.

Kurt se tensó, pero dijo: "No entré"

Sebastian se quedó en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Kurt lo miró-sus cejas se dibujaron juntas en algo como sorpresa. "Oh", dijo al fin. "Eso es…"

"¿Lo que esperabas?" Kurt pidió con amargura.

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco. "Eso es muy malo", dijo, y Kurt se sintió un poco culpable. Sebastian le miró a los ojos. "¿Sabes?, creo que siempre vas a esperar lo peor de mí"

"Bueno, tú trataste de robarme el novio y de dejarme ciego, así que creo que eso es de esperar" Kurt volvió a encararse. "¿No tienes un bar en el que prostituirte a ti mismo?"

Sebastián dio un paso invadiendo el espacio personal de Kurt tan de repente que Kurt ni siquiera pudo pensar en nada, antes de que él dijo: "Escucha, Hummel. Esto puede ser demasiado de manejar para tu diminuto cerebro obsesionado por el romance, pero a veces a la gente le gusta tener mucho sexo. Y eso no es algo malo" Sebastian se alejó unos pasos. "Así que te agradecería que mantengas tu remilgada y crítica naricita fuera de mi vida sexual, gracias."

Kurt se quedó mirándolo fijamente. "A veces", dijo, la voz más tranquila de como en verdad se sentía, "a la gente le gusta tener sexo con una sola persona y tener una verdadera relación con ellos" Él miró hacia Sebastián. "Y eso _no es algo malo."_

La boca de Sebastián se suavizó con sorpresa, y luego sonrió en una especie de diversión triste. "Touché", dijo. "¿Ahora podemos terminar con esto? Quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes"

"¡Sebastian!" Isabelle gritó cuando el ping del ascensor se abrió.

Ella salió en estampida fuera de él, seguida por el resto de los empleados, que charlaban entre ellos, y volvían a sus escritorios. Isabelle agarró Sebastián en un fuerte abrazo.

"Estoy contenta de saber que llegaste bien", dijo ella, tirándole hacia atrás y examinando su rostro. "Ni siquiera llamaste para decirme que estabas aquí"

Sebastian se alejó, evidentemente incómodo. "No creo que sea una gran cosa, tía Isabelle", dijo, lanzando una mirada a Kurt, quien hizo todo lo posible para mantener una cara seria. "Tomo aviones todo el tiempo, sabes"

Isabelle movió una mano. "Me preocupo, eso es todo", dijo. "No puedo soportar los aviones. Siempre me siento como que si fueran a chocar. PERDIDOS me arruinó la experiencia de viajar en transporte aéreo, me temo". Se volvió hacia Kurt, sonriéndole "Gracias por mostrarle todo, Kurt. ¡Te lo agradezco mucho!"

Kurt no pudo resistirse. "Bueno, siempre es bueno ponerse al día con viejos amigos", dijo.

Los ojos de Isabelle se ensancharon y ella miró entre ellos. "¿Viejos amigos?" preguntó, perpleja.

"Kurt y yo nos conocimos el año pasado, tía Isabelle" Sebastian dijo, lanzándole una mirada a Kurt. "Su novio solía venir a Dalton"

Kurt vio los ojos de Isabelle ensanchándose en la comprensión y se apresuró a decir: "En realidad, fui a Dalton por un pequeño periodo de tiempo, también" antes de que ella pudiera corregir a Sebastian por lo de su ex-novio. Sebastian todavía no sabía nada de Blaine y Kurt quería que siguiera siendo así. Él no creía que pudiera soportar la burla. "Sebastian comenzó el año después de que yo me fui, sin embargo. Hemos competido uno contra el otro en las competiciones de los glee clubs"

"Debí habérmelo imaginado", dijo Isabelle, con atención distraída. Kurt suspiró un poco con alivio, sólo para tensarse cuando se dio cuenta de que Sebastián lo observaba, mirándolo intensamente. Él dio Sebastián su mejor cara de perra, pero la mirada atenta no se desvaneció. "Ohio es un lugar pequeño, después de todo. ¡Ah, bueno, esto sólo hará que sea más fácil para vosotros dos trabajar juntos, supongo!" Ella les sonrió. "Kurt, yo espero que puedas poner a Sebastian al día sobre cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Considérate su entrenador"

"Creo que sería mejor tomar a alguien más duro para que entrene a Sebastian", comentó Kurt. Sebastian se le quedó mirando, pero Isabelle rio.

"Sebastián, no te atrevas a darle un mal rato", dijo ella, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de Sebastian. "Kurt aquí es mi ángel, me ha dado más ayuda desde que comenzó que todos mis otros empleados juntos" Kurt se ruborizó en la alabanza. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien que no fuera su padre o Blaine fuera tan vocal con sus elogios.

"Voy a portarme bien", Sebastián prometió, pero sus ojos eran pícaros "O tan bien como pueda, tía"

Isabelle hizo un puchero. "¿Qué pasó con el pequeño Sebastian que solía correr desnudo y con el culo al aire y me llamaba tía Belle?" , se lamentó.

Por un momento, todos se quedaron en silencio. Entonces, incapaz de detenerse, Kurt se echó a reír. Sebastian frunció el ceño hacia él, pero Kurt no podía parar.

"¿Desnudo y con el culo al aire?" jadeó.

Isabelle estaba sonriendo como si fuera un gato que acaba de coger un canario especialmente gordito. "Bueno, a excepción de la capa"

Kurt rompió aún más carcajadas y Sebastián frunció el ceño aún más profundamente. "Tía Isabelle", dijo secamente. "Creí que habíamos acordado que no hablarías de eso otra vez"

Isabelle le acarició la mejilla. "¡Pero eras tan adorable!" ella protestó. Su inocencia se vio perjudicada por la sonrisa malvada. "Y Kurt aquí necesita algo para mantenerte a raya, ¿sabes?"

Kurt se acercó y la abrazó antes de que pueda detenerse. Ella dio un chillido de sorpresa y Kurt se alejó un poco, sonriéndole.

"Eres mi persona favorita", le dijo a Isabelle, luego se volvió a Sebastian. "No creas que no voy a pedir fotografías", amenazó. El rostro de Sebastian palideció de manera divertidamente dramática. "Y se las enviaré a todo el personal". Por no hablar de mantenerlas en su cartera para mostrárselas a las conquistas de Sebastián, si se diera el caso. Pero Kurt mantendrá esa pequeña estrategia bajo la manga, para los tiempos difíciles que estén por venir.

"Los dos estáis fatal", Sebastián les dijo, marchándose hacia fuera, girando a través de la puerta de la escalera con el tipo de pompa reservada a los miembros de la realeza y las Kardashians.

"¡Qué reina del drama!" Kurt observó, entonces sonrió a Isabelle. "Así que, ¿tienes fotos?" preguntó.

Isabelle sonrió a su vez "Puede…", dijo mientras se apresuraron a su oficina. Y si estaban riéndose un poco, no había nadie allí para verlo.

* * *

Estaba llegando al final de la jornada de trabajo y del aburrimiento de Kurt - que ya estaba terminado todo su trabajo para el día y la mayor parte de la semana, porque a diferencia de algunas personas, en realidad él tenía la motivación para terminar sus proyectos. Él miró por encima hacia dónde Sebastian estaba sentado, sin pensar en nada, lanzando una bola de papel en el aire, y resoplando.

Los ojos de Sebastian se movieron hacia él y dijo sonriendo. "¿Algún problema, querido?"

Kurt frunció los labios. "Has estado haciendo eso durante más de una hora", señaló, irritado.

La sonrisa de Sebastian se ensanchó. Kurt quería sacarla fuera de su rostro zalamero. "Yo hice ya mis tareas antes" Cuando Kurt levantó una ceja educada de incredulidad, Sebastian hizo una mueca. "Está bien, así que abandoné algunas de mis primeras tareas, ¿y qué? La mayoría de ellas no se esperan hasta el final de la semana"

"Esto no es como los deberes, Sebastian" dijo Kurt, derramando tanta repugnancia como le era posible. Sebastián parpadeó hacia él, sorprendido. "Si no completas las cosas a tiempo, todo el mundo sufre por ello, no sólo tú" Kurt se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la mesa, con los ojos entrecerrados. "Así que acaba tu mierda o ayúdame y la acabaré por ti"

Por un momento, Sebastian se quedó sin palabras. Entonces sonrió, ancho, lento y retorcido. "No te ves mal cuando estás al mando, Hummel."

Kurt lanzó sus manos en el aire en la desesperación, ignorando la forma en que su cara se estaba sonrojando. "Me doy por vencido", dijo, e hizo caso omiso de Sebastian en los últimos 20 minutos de su día.

* * *

Kurt estaba absorto en un episodio de Teen Wolf en su descanso, con los ojos pegados a la pantalla del ordenador mientras se tragaba su ensalada. Por lo general, le gustaba sentarse con sus compañeros de trabajo y pasar el rato, pero había momentos en los que sólo quería estar solo - así, a solas con los abdominales de Derek Hale para hacerle compañía. Kurt no lo admitiría a sus amigos cultos, pero disfrutaba demasiado de esta cursi, y sobre dramática fantasía adolescente de televisión. Tenía toda la colección de The Vampire Diaries, y se mantenía al día con True Blood. Eso y su amor secreto a One Direction eran los detalles de su vida personal que planeaba nunca revelar a sus glamorosos compañeros de trabajo, que hablaban de leer Vonnegut en sus días libres o asistir a las galerías de arte de lujo.

Kurt podía entender el atractivo de las galerías de arte y los libros clásicos - a él le gustaban a veces también. Pero a Kurt le gustaban estos espectáculos también, mirarlos le hacía sentirse mejor, de la misma manera que tomaba macarrones con queso como alimento fácil. Los abdominales y los dulces ojos no hacían daño tampoco - como ahora, cuando uno de los hombres lobo se rasgaba la camiseta por ninguna otra razón que la de estar sin camiseta.

Kurt no oyó los pasos detrás de él hasta que fue demasiado tarde para golpear a la pausa.

"Déjame adivinar," Sebastian dijo, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Kurt. "Ves esta serie por la trama, ¿no?"

Kurt dio un salto, a trompicones dándole al botón de pausa, con la cara ardiendo como si hubiera sido atrapado viendo porno. "¿Puedo ayudarte?" dio un chasquido, con el corazón tronando.

Sebastián sonrió hacia él. "No te preocupes, princesa," dijo él, dejándose caer en la silla más cercana con una gracia que Kurt no quería admirar o notar. "No voy a decirle a nadie tu sucio secretillo."

Kurt lo miró. "Sé que es una serie estúpida", admitió finalmente. "Pero es divertida."

Sebastián agitó una mano. "Lo que te haga más feliz. Personalmente, creo que los hombres lobo están sobrevalorados ".

"¿Fan de los vampiros?" Kurt le preguntó secamente. "Te gustaría una criatura que chupa de un cuello para vivir."

Sebastián le sonrió abiertamente. "Sabes, los vampiros son tan poco imaginativos", dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante. "Quiero decir, ellos tienen que chupar de una arteria principal para vivir, ¿no? Bueno, hay más de una arteria grande en el cuerpo. Hay una en el cuello, sin duda, pero también hay una. . . . "Él se acercó y antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, delineó la parte interna del muslo de Kurt. "Aquí." La sonrisa de Sebastian estaba goteando maldad cuando él se retiró y Kurt sabía que estaba rojo como la remolacha. "Si yo fuera un vampiro, ese sería el único lugar del que chuparía."

"Pervertido", Kurt le acusó.

Sebastian sólo se encogió de hombros. "Culpable de los cargos."

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, la vergüenza desvaneciéndose un poco. "¿Qué programas te gustan?", le preguntó, de repente curioso. Durante la secundaria, nunca había imaginado a Sebastian teniendo aficiones distintas del sexo y pasar todo su tiempo en el Lima Bean.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros, parecía un poco nervioso. "Me gustan más las películas", dijo. "La T.V. tarda una eternidad para contar una historia a veces y soy impaciente. Pero me gustaba. . . bueno, _Friday Night Lights_ y. . . " hizo una mueca. "Bueno, yo sé cuál es tu amor secreto fantástico, ¿no? Lo justo es justo. A mí realmente me gusta _Doctor Who_. "Él miró a Kurt, desafiándolo a reír.

Kurt sonrió un poco. "He visto algo de eso", admitió y Sebastian se relajó. "Incluso hay un hombre lobo en la serie, ¿no es así?"

Sebastian hizo una mueca. "La mejor parte de ese episodio fue la reina Victoria," él dijo. "Y la cara de David Tennant."

La sonrisa de Kurt se ensanchó. "Eres un friki", exclamó, medio divertido, medio maravillado, porque ¿quién hubiera dicho que Sebastián era un chico de verdad? "¿Has visto todos los episodios una y otra vez, ¿verdad? ¿Has visto los episodios clásicos? ¿Lloraste cuando esa chica Rose lo dejó? "

El silencio de Sebastian se lo estaba diciendo.

"¡Lo hiciste!" alardeó Kurt. "Nunca habría pensado que el afable Sebastian Smythe era un fanboy friki en su corazón."

"¿Cuántas veces has visto _Teen Wolf_ una y otra vez, ¿eh?" Sebastian dio un chasquido , pareciendo irritado. "Por lo menos mis programas tienen algo de integridad. Teen Wolf es sólo porno emocional con hombres lobo por ahí metidos"

Kurt agitó una mano. "Mi programa tiene chicos calientes sin camisa", dijo.

"El mío tiene todo el espacio y el tiempo", Sebastián argumentó en contra con aire de suficiencia.

"Jodidos arqueros", dijo Kurt, levantando una ceja. "Magia".

"Jodidos compañeros. Ciencia ".

"La cara de Derek Hale."

"El cabello de David Tennant."

"¡Lydia Martin!"

"¡Donna Noble!"

Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo rato y luego se echaron a reír. Kurt no había reído de esta manera - enorme, tragando las lágrimas de las carcajadas - desde antes de que él rompió con Blaine. Los ojos de Sebastián se arrugaron hacia arriba, desapareciendo en las líneas de su risa. Era ridículo y un poco entrañable.

"Vamos a tener que estar en desacuerdo", jadeó Kurt mientras la risa se desvanecía. Sonrió tímidamente a Sebastian. "Podíamos ver _Doctor Who_ durante el almuerzo un día", él ofreció, incluso si se preguntó en el fondo de su mente si había vuelto loco porque este era Sebastian Smythe -

Sebastian le devolvió la sonrisa, con calidez. "Eso me gustaría", dijo.

* * *

Estaban en medio de un episodio durante el almuerzo una semana más tarde (y Kurt nunca lo admitiría, pero Doctor Who era más o menos rotundamente mejor que Teen Wolf a pesar de que carecía de magníficos abdominales) cuando Sebastian se inclinó hacia el espacio de Kurt y preguntó: "¿Vas a volver a solicitar entrar en NYADA?"

Kurt se quedó mirándolo fijamente. En la pantalla, el Doctor y Rose estaban en medio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en Gran Bretaña. "Tal vez", dijo. "No lo sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? "

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. Su expresión era inescrutable. "Sólo por curiosidad", dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás. "Quiero decir, este lugar no es lo que tu querías, ¿verdad?"

Kurt frunció el ceño hacia él, se inclinó hacia adelante para poner en pausa la pantalla. "¿De verdad lo crees?", le preguntó. "Quiero decir, no es como si fuera un gran puesto o algo así, pero probablemente podría obtener una ventaja si siguiera de becario aquí."

"Pensé que querías hacer teatro", dijo Sebastian, levantando una ceja. "¿o vas a entrar en la moda en vez del teatro?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. Su futuro había estado cada vez más en su mente desde que se mudó a Nueva York y le había dedicado algún pensamiento. "Me encanta la moda", dijo con sinceridad. Él no dijo que a veces piensa que la moda y el canto son realmente las únicas cosas que se le da bien. Ni siquiera sabía si era realmente tan bueno en actuar en un contexto no-musical - la única vez que intentó eso literalmente se rieron de él debajo del escenario "Isabelle me gusta, estoy seguro de que estaría dispuesta a ayudarme a conseguir hacerme un nombre en la industria."

"¿Diseño?" Sebastian pidió, arrugando la nariz. "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo se tarda en poder establecerse?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Mucho tiempo", dijo. "Tengo 19 años, Sebastian, tengo algo de tiempo. Y era sólo una idea ".

"¿Por lo menos tiene diseños?" Sebastian preguntó, y se sorprendió por cómo de persistente Sebastian era, por cómo de interesado él sonaba.

Kurt pensó en su pequeño portafolio en casa, lo había desarrollado lentamente desde su adolescencia. Nunca había sido un artista, pero podía llegar a armar bocetos de ropa lo suficientemente bien. Aún así, le parecían torpes, y no estaba seguro de mostrárselos a cualquier persona en la que no confiara, como Rachel o su padre o -

"Algunos" dijo Kurt. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los de Sebastian. "¿Qué hay de ti?", preguntó. "Tú has dicho que no vas a la escuela, sólo vienes a..."

"Vamos a seguir viendo", interrumpió Sebastián, moviendo la pantalla de nuevo. Kurt frunció el ceño a Sebastian, que mantenía la mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador, desconcertado por su despido obvio de la materia.

Mientras Kurt volvía a centrarse en la serie, puso la información en la parte posterior de su mente para pensar en ello más tarde: Sebastian no quería hablar de su futuro, y Kurt quería saber por qué.

* * *

Kurt estaba escribiendo hasta el último bit de un artículo cuando oyó un estrépito y un grito de frustración sin palabras a sus espaldas. Se volvió, en parte por curiosidad y en parte debido a que era capaz de reconocer esa voz no importaba cuál fuera la situación, para ver a Sebastian mirando a la impresora compartida con furia salvaje. Kurt se mordió la lengua reprimiendo una risa y se deslizó a sus pies.

"¿Jerry está siendo difícil para ti?", preguntó, todo simpatía. Sebastián se giró hacia Kurt y Kurt le sonrió un poco ante su desaliño.

"¿Jerry?" Sebastian preguntó con incredulidad. "Esta cosa del infierno en realidad tiene nombre?"

"Emma se lo puso" dijo Kurt. "Ella dijo que le recordaba a este personaje de un programa de televisión." Kurt admitió que después de ver un episodio de _Parks and Recreation_ puede ver por qué. "Confía en mí cuando digo que nunca funciona - o cuando lo hace, no hace lo que tiene que hacer."

"¿Mi tía...", dijo Sebastián, en una voz cuidadosa de aquellos que se sienten homicidas, "alguna vez ha considerado la compra de una nueva impresora?"

"Bueno, sí", dijo Kurt, y era cada vez más difícil no reírse ahora. "Sin embargo, nuestro presupuesto no es muy abultado, ya sabes, y honestamente todos nos hemos acostumbrado a Jerry."

Sebastián miró a Kurt como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. "Acostumbrado a él", repitió con incredulidad. "¿Vosotros mantenéis una impresora que no funciona porque todos os habéis acostumbrado a él?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Es un poco patético", dijo, acariciando a Jerry. "Es entrañable." Hizo una pausa y lo consideró, a continuación, agregando: "Y yo no estaba bromeando acerca de lo del presupuesto." Kurt levantó una ceja. "¿Necesitas ayuda? He aprendido algunos trucos por ahora."

Sebastián hizo un ruido exasperado. "Yo estaba tratando de imprimir una copia de mi artículo," rompió. "Pero entonces, Jerry tuvo que conseguir un atasco de papel y está insistiendo en que todavía está atascado a pesar de que ya he limpiado el papel."

Kurt hizo un ruido simpático. "Oh, lo hace por lo menos dos veces al día." Dió un paso por delante de Sebastian y jugueteó con los botones de Jerry por un momento hasta que Jerry emitió un sonido que podría ser, si uno se inclinaba a la personificación, como uno presumido antes de limpiamente emitir dos hojas de papel cubiertas con el tipo de color rosa brillante.

Sebastian tomó las hojas antes de que Kurt pudiera mirarlas, las examinó de cerca, y, a pesar del color de la letra, dio a Kurt una enorme sonrisa genuina. "¡Gracias a Dios! Pensaba que iba a tener que escribirlas a mano! "

El cerebro de Kurt no funcionaba más allá de mirar esa sonrisa, porque no creía que hubiera visto una felicidad genuina en Sebastian - nunca. Y vaya si no se veía tan bien en él como el sarcasmo arrogante, que hijo de puta.

"De nada", dijo, irritable, porque Sebastian estaba realmente ridículamente guapo y Kurt no le gustaba darse cuenta de eso.

La sonrisa de Sebastian se deslizó un poco y Kurt no se sintió culpable. "Gracias", le ofreció. Hubo una pausa incómoda. "Será mejor que lleve esto a Isabelle. Esperemos que no le preocupes el color. . . "Sebastian dijo finalmente y se apresuró a alejarse. Kurt lo observó irse, sus ojos demorándose un poco. Jerry sonó otra vez, deliberadamente.

"Oh cállate, Jerry," Kurt encajó y giró alrededor de sus talones para alejarse.

* * *

"Sabes, vamos a tener que hablar de Blaine finalmente."

Kurt se tensó, mirando fijamente a la pantalla del ordenador en el que había estado tratando de escribir otro artículo. Él miró hacia arriba para ver a Sebastian mirándolo desde la parte superior de su computadora. Él estaba listo para salir con algo si Sebastian se hubiera visto satisfecho o divertido o arrogante. Pero Sebastián sólo mostraba curiosidad.

"Realmente..., realmente no", dijo Kurt, cortándole, y regresando a su artículo.

"No lo has mencionado ni una vez", reflexionó Sebastián. Kurt golpeaba las teclas, con más fuerza de la necesaria. "Lo que es inusual para un viejo matrimonio como el de vosotros. Quiero decir, cada vez que hablaba con él en la escuela secundaria, siempre era Kurt esto y Kurt lo otro todo el tiempo. Me hacía subirme por las paredes."

"Probablemente porque te recordaba que estaba durmiendo conmigo, ¿no?", señaló Kurt antes de que pueda detenerse.

Un momento de silencio. "Miau", dijo Sebastian, por último, pero sonó divertido. "¿Sacas las garras, Hummel? ¿Te molesta tanto?"

Kurt miró la pantalla y se preguntó si debería decirle a Sebastian cómo los celos le había carcomido en la escuela secundaria, que el conocimiento de que Blaine estaba tan dispuesto a hablar con un tipo que era tan evidente sobre sus intenciones le habían hecho sentir algo duro y amargo en su estómago. Le había dolido, admitió ahora, porque Blaine no era un idiota y Sebastian no era sutil. Y cada vez que Kurt escuchaba acerca de una conversación que Blaine tuvo con Sebastian y que Blaine no le había contado, no podía detener el dolor, porque ¿por qué no se lo dijo a Kurt si todo era tan inocente? ¿Por qué seguir haciéndolo incluso si sabía que eso hería a Kurt?

"No," se encuentró diciendo Kurt. Él le lanzó una mirada y Sebastián lo miró pensativo.

"Mentiroso", dijo Sebastián. "Tu pequeña cara gay se arrugaba cada vez que Blaine y yo teníamos una agradable charla. Deberías haberte visto cuando te dije sobre el incidente de Michael Jackson."

Kurt frunció los labios. "Al final, Blaine decidió..." se detuvo, recordando. Al final, Blaine no le eligió, no eligió a ellos, eligió a un extraño en su lugar, porque Kurt estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, inmerso en una nueva vida. Blaine no escogió a Kurt en absoluto. Él tragó, mirando a su ordenador.

"Hummel", dijo Sebastian, más suave ahora. "¿Qué demonios ha pasado?"

"No es de tu incumbencia, Sebastian," Kurt encajó, en el límite de su paciencia. Pensó que lo había superado, él quería superar esto. "Tengo trabajo que hacer, ¿podrías dejarme en paz?"

"Sebastian" Isabelle llamó desde su oficina. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

Sebastian dudó. "Conseguiré enterarme algún día, Hummel", dijo antes de salir por fin. Kurt esperó a que sus pasos desaparecieran antes de relajarse en su silla, abandonando su trabajo por completo, mientras trataba de respirar.

* * *

Era tarde en la noche y el teléfono de Kurt estaba sonando de nuevo. Kurt no sabía por qué se levantó cuando vió que se trataba de Blaine (de nuevo). Tal vez estaba cansado de tener constantemente ese ring, tal vez sólo quería escuchar la voz de Blaine de nuevo. Tal vez lo único que quería hacerlo.

"¿Hola?" soltó.

Hubo un momento de silencio, como si Blaine se hubiera sorprendido de que Kurt en realidad respondiera, antes de hablar. "¡Kurt!" se precipitó, tropezando con las palabras. "Lo siento, no me esperaba..."

"¿Qué quieres, Blaine?" Kurt pidió cansado.

"Yo sólo ..." Blaine parecía preocupado. "Quería decirte lo mucho que lo siento."

Kurt lo consideró. "Gracias", dijo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. "¿Simplemente ... gracias?" Blaine preguntó, vacilante.

La mano de Kurt se apretaba en su teléfono. "¿Qué esperabas?" rompió, la ira en aumento, fuerte y salvaje, porque estaba tan enojado por todo y hablar con Blaine estaba sólo haciendo que todo saliera a la superficie. "¿Creíste que te perdonaría y todo volvería a estar bien otra vez? Me engañaste, Blaine. Y no fue sólo algunos mensajes coquetos semi-inocentes, fue engaño-completo, cuerpo encima de cuerpo-" Kurt negó con la cabeza. Él no podía terminar, no podía evitar que las palabras salieran a través de su garganta. "Ya es bastante difícil hablar contigo ahora mismo." Kurt hizo una pausa, luego lo soltó: "Y no sé si puedo perdonarte."

"Kurt," dijo Blaine en tono desesperado. "Lo siento mucho, tienes que creerme-"

"Yo no tengo que hacer nada", afirmó Kurt con frialdad. "Tú has ofrecido sus disculpas y yo las he aceptado. Pero me rompiste el corazón, Blaine, y ¿honestamente? No sé si alguna vez te perdonaré por ello. Tal vez, con el tiempo, podamos ser amigos de nuevo . " Kurt suspiró. "Me gustaría eso. Pero ahora mismo lo que quiero de ti es espacio y tiempo."

"Kurt, por favor", suplicó Blaine. "Todavía te quiero-"

"Si me quisieras", dijo Kurt mirando con los ojos secos en los bordes ", entonces no me habrías engañado" Él colgó.

Kurt se miró las manos y se dio cuenta, con algún tipo de shock, que estaba temblando.

Kurt empezó a soñar con Blaine. En los sueños, Blaine sonreía a otro chico, riendo con él, besándolo -

* * *

El teléfono de Kurt estaba vibrando, y supo sin mirarlo que era Blaine. Blaine, quién estaba cansado de llamarlo casi a cada hora durante la semana pasada, a pesar de su última conversación. Kurt lo evitó cuidadosamente en favor de su almuerzo consistente en una ensalada del tiempo. Realmente, era deliciosa. Mmm, verde.

Kurt saltó en la silla cuando notó algo que chirriaba por el suelo- cuando miró hacia arriba vio a Sebastian sentado frente a él, él estaba apenas sorprendido. Kurt no estaba seguro de si era porque Sebastian amaba atormentarlo o si sólo se estaba aferrando a una cara conocida, pero Sebastian parecía seguir a Kurt a todas partes como un pequeño cachorro. Kurt consideró el pensamiento, luego lo dijo en voz alta. Sebastian sonrió.

"¿Eso quiere decir que me vas a poner una correa?" preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante, revoloteando las pestañas.

_Que no te afecte_, Kurt se dijo a sí mismo, pero no pudo evitarlo –el rubor ya subía, extendiéndose hasta las orejas. Maldijo su piel clara y disposición inocente mientras Sebastian se reía.

"No conseguiste esa perversión con Blaine, ¿eh?" -preguntó con satisfacción petulante, echándose hacia atrás en su silla. Kurt lo miró y, en el momento justo, su teléfono empezó a vibrar de nuevo. Kurt estaba empezando a pensar que su vida era sólo una gran broma del destino.

A medida que el teléfono siguió zumbando, Sebastián miró al teléfono y a la respuesta indiferente de Kurt con confusión. "¿No va a contestar? " -preguntó, sus cejas inclinándose juntas.

Kurt no le devolvió la mirada. "No" dijo él, lacónico.

Se tensó cuando Sebastian se inclinó para mirar quién era. Sebastián dejó escapar un silbido al ver el nombre de Blaine intermitente en el identificador de llamadas. "¿Problemas en el paraíso?" -preguntó. Los dedos de Kurt se clavaban en su tenedor que pinchaban una pieza fresca de lechuga con fuerza.

"No es asunto tuyo", dijo Kurt con los dientes apretados. "Así que tal vez deberías dejarlo pasar"

"¿Sabes?, en la escuela secundaria, yo pensaba que tú y Blaine hacíais eso" Sebastian dijo pensativo. Kurt puso la cabeza entre las manos.

"¿Eso fue antes o después de que intestaste que rompiéramos? " preguntó, poniéndose de los nervios y sin ocultarlo.

Sebastian se rio. Una risa honesta. Kurt se preguntó si había algo alucinógeno en su ensalada. "Después ", dijo "Cuando me di por vencido con Blaine después de todo el asunto del granizado. Vosotros erais perfectos. Quiero decir, que ambos eráis, básicamente, la pareja ideal que todas las campañas de los derechos de los gays quiere enseñar ¿sabes?" Kurt se movía incómodo.

"Yo no diría eso", murmuró, pensando en sus peleas, en su fea ruptura.

Sebastián negó con la cabeza. "No, vosotros los erais", insistió. "Es por eso que quiero saber qué ha cambiado ahora. ¿Estás haciendo ignorando sus llamadas?" Y en su voz, había un hilo de condena. Kurt se rompió sin previo aviso, golpeando su tenedor en su ensalada.

"Bueno, ¿qué esperas que haga con la persona que me engañó?" se rompió, medio - gritando, llamando la atención de las mesas cercanas. Todos ellos miraban, pero Kurt ni siquiera podía reunir la voluntad para que le importara "¿Qué esperas que haga con la persona que me _culpó_ a mí por su engaño, que dijo que se sentía _solo_ porque yo estaba distante y por eso rompió mi maldito _corazón?_". Kurt está empezando a ponerse histérico, - "Qué diablos tengo que decirle a una persona así, ¿eh?"

Sebastian se sentó en la silla, el rostro demolido por la sorpresa. Parecía como si Kurt le hubiera dicho que el cielo es de color púrpura y que los dinosaurios vuelven a vagar por la tierra.

"¿Blaine ... te engañó?" repitió, estupefacto.

Kurt de repente se sintió agotado. "Sí", dijo, empujando su ensalada sin comer en su bolsa. "Sí, lo hizo. Adiós, Sebastian"

"¡Kurt!" Sebastián llamó detrás de él mientras él salía del comedor, pero Kurt no se detuvo.

Él salió disparado hasta que encontró el baño más cercano. Las lágrimas picaban en los bordes de los ojos y una vez que estuvo dentro, el espacio en blanco se le cayó encima. Los baños son santuarios, en opinión de Kurt. En McKinley, la única paz que podía encontrar estaba en el cuarto de baño -aunque fuera el baño de las chicas, pero aún así. Kurt se aferró a un secador de manos, se inclinó sobre el mismo y sollozó.

Kurt oyó la puerta detrás de él y trató de enderezarse, para detener el flujo constante de lágrimas. Él apenas logró contener la inundación mientras se giró. Cuando vio que era Sebastian dejó escapar una pequeña risa -llanto histérica.

"¿Qué quieres?" –preguntó con la voz desbordada por las lágrimas. "¿No me humillaste lo suficiente? ¿Tenías que conseguir todo el show?"

Sebastian se adelantó. "Kurt", dijo en tono preocupado. " Yo…" vaciló, empezando de nuevo. "Lo siento. No lo sabía"

"¿Sabes qué, Sebastián?", dijo, volviéndose para mirarlo. "Realmente no me importa" intentó marcharse pasando por delante de él, pero Sebastian tomó su brazo. Kurt forcejeó inmediatamente, creciendo su pánico. No podía liberarse, no podía…

"¡Kurt!" Sebastián dijo, dejándolo ir, alzando sus manos. "Lo siento, yo sólo…"

"Jamás vuelvas a tocarme" gruñó Kurt, luego se fue.

* * *

El día siguiente en el trabajo fue incómodo. Kurt esperaba que lo fuera, así que casi no escoció cuando Sebastián se situó en otra mesa para el almuerzo, deliberadamente sin mirar a Kurt . Ni siquiera sabía por qué había una punzada de decepción en su estómago, por qué se preocupaba en absoluto. Era Sebastian.

Sin embargo, Kurt admitió para sí mismo cuando el día llegó a su fin sin que ninguno de ellos hablaran entre sí, que Sebastian era probablemente lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía en el trabajo, aparte de Isabelle. Porque Sebastian era un idiota pervertido, pero hacía a Kurt reír y él se reía de los chistes de Kurt. Kurt recordó una vez en que Blaine y su padre habían sido las únicas personas que se habían reído de una broma suya. Su corazón se contrajo ante la idea, por lo que la empujó a un lado.

Tal vez ahora que Blaine era de nuevo libre -y Kurt tuvo que tragarse la bilis que el pensamiento le trajo -Sebastian no estaría interesado en Kurt ya más. Después de todo, sólo había molestado a Kurt en Lima porque quería a Blaine. Kurt se rio amargamente para sí mismo mientras empezó a recoger sus cosas para irse a casa. Nadie nunca le quiere _a él,_ después de todo. Todos quieren a _Blaine_, él que es tan encantador y no actúa de forma demasiado alarmantemente gay.

Se obligó a sí mismo a acordarse de Chandler, de las decenas de miradas interesadas que había conseguido caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York, pero no lo hizo sentir mejor porque todavía podía recordar los ojos de Sebastián, la decisión en el rostro de Blaine, y la forma en que Blaine siempre conseguía lo que Kurt quería sin esfuerzo: los solos de Glee, el papel principal en el musical, y ahora las elecciones en el McKinley, según lo que Tina le había dicho. Cuando estaban juntos, era fácil ser feliz por Blaine ya que Kurt quería que Blaine tuviera éxito, -ahora, con el corazón cayéndosele a pedazos a su alrededor, Kurt sólo podía reunir energía para estar amargado.

"Kurt", dijo Sebastian, y Kurt saltó porque ni siquiera había oído a Sebastian acercarse.

"¿Qué?" dio un chasquido, arrojando su bolsa al hombro.

"Tenemos que hablar", los ojos de Sebastián eran ilegibles.

"Tú ya has sido bastante claro", dijo Kurt, ignorando a Sebastian. Sebastian estiró su brazo, tomando su muñeca. Kurt dio un tirón para alejarse, tratando de liberarse, su pánico aumentando-

"¡No voy a hacerte daño!" Sebastian exclamó, dejándolo ir. Kurt se le quedó mirando fijamente, los ojos muy abiertos. "Jesús, yo no soy… no soy ese tipo de chicos, ¿vale? Nunca lo fui" los ojos de Kurt se estrecharon y Sebastián lanzó sus manos en alto. "Está bien, yo fui ese tipo de chico una vez. ¡Pero he cambiado!" Él bajó las manos, miró a Kurt y Kurt no pudo ignorar el dolor en los ojos de Sebastián. "¿Por qué crees que te haría daño?"

Kurt se frotó la muñeca. Sebastian apenas se la había agarrado, no había moretones. "Es sólo un reflejo", dijo, mirando a otro lado. "Creo que mis viejos instintos de Lima no me han abandonado realmente"

Hubo una pausa lo suficientemente larga para que Kurt mirara hacia arriba. Sebastián le miraba. "¿Fue realmente tan malo?" -preguntó. "Quiero decir, Thad dijo, pero…"

"¿Thad habló de ello?" Kurt preguntó, un poco herido. Thad y los otros Warblers habían prometido que no lo harían después de que se enteraron sobre el pasado de Kurt.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "Era uno de sus "días de Blaine"" él dijo. En la confusión de Kurt, añadió, "Ya sabes, ¿cuándo gemían y se quejaban sobre el traslado de Blaine? Ellos revivían sus días de gloria, bla bla. Era realmente divertido. Siempre hablaban de ti, sin embargo. Dijeron que aunque les robaste a Blaine, tú fuiste uno de los mejores" Había algo de curiosidad en los ojos de Sebastian ahora. Kurt miró hacia otro lado.

"Pensé que tú habías olvidado que fui a Dalton" dijo Kurt.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "Eres tan diferente a un chico Dalton que es difícil recordarlo", dijo. Había desprecio en su voz, pero no realmente dirigido a Kurt -tal vez , Kurt pensó, un poco sorprendido, referido a los chicos de Dalton, de los cuales Kurt había recibido unos buenos sermones o rapapolvos durante su corta estancia en Dalton. Un chico Dalton: encantador, exitoso, centrado. El aristócrata perfecto. "Esos chicos te querían, sin embargo" continuó Sebastian. "A ti y a Blaine"

"Sin embargo, todavía se apuntaron al plan para lanzarme un granizado lleno de sal", comentó. No era realmente daño lo que sentía por ese incidente - realmente nunca había considerado a los Warblers como amigos, no en la forma en que Blaine lo hacía, pero había pensado que les gustaba más que eso. Incluso Karofsky nunca intentó dañarle de esa forma.

"Fue idea mía, ¿sabes?", Dijo Sebastián.

"No estás realmente haciendo méritos para que te perdone", dijo Kurt.

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco. "Déjame terminar, Hummel" él dijo. "No suelo decir esta mierda, ¿vale? Yo sólo… Fue todo idea mía, y esos tipos fueron idiotas por seguir adelante con eso, pero el ser un idiota no es lo mismo que ser malvado" Suspiró. "Yo ya dije que lo sentía por eso, ¿vale?"

"No" dijo Kurt, un poco enfadado. "Te disculpaste ante Blaine por lo del ojo, pero nunca te disculpaste conmigo por ser el destinatario"

"Bueno, lo siento. ¿Satisfecho, princesa?"

Kurt puso su espalda muy recta y empezó a marchar. "Eres un enorme idiota, ni siquiera puedo…"

Sebastian tomó su codo. Era tan ligero como el toque de la muñeca de Kurt había sido, pero mientras Kurt hizo una pausa pudo sentir su corazón palpitante en el pecho. Sus instintos de conejo estaban en llamas: huye, huye, huye, le decían, correr evitará que te hagan daño.

"Sé que no tienes ninguna razón para confiar en mí", dijo Sebastián. "O…demonios, ni siquiera para que te guste, ¿vale? Pero no quiero que me odies, Kurt"

Kurt se quedó mirando los dedos largos y curvados en el codo. Se preguntó si Sebastian tocaba el piano. "Yo no te odio", dijo, y luego se retiró del agarre de Sebastian y se alejó.

* * *

"Así que no pude dejar de notar que tú y Sebastian no os estáis hablando el uno al otro", dijo Isabelle por encima de su café de la mañana.

Kurt se sintió orgulloso de mantener la compostura. "No puedo imaginarme a lo que te refieres", dijo, tomando un sorbo de su mocha grande desnatado.

Isabelle puso los ojos en blanco. Kurt estaba un poco celoso de que ella se las arreglara para poner los ojos en blanco de forma tan elegante. "Quiero decir" ella dijo "hace un par de días, los dos estabais tratándoos como viejos amigos y ahora casi no os miráis el uno al otro" Hizo una pausa y la preocupación llenó su cara. "¿Hizo algo?"

Kurt ignoró la oleada de calor en su preocupación. "No" dijo. "Sólo tuvimos un desacuerdo. Está bien."

Isabelle lo consideró. "¿Se trata de tu ex?"

Kurt se le quedó mirando fijamente. "¿Eres vidente?" -preguntó.

Isabelle se rio. A Kurt le gustaba su risa, la manera en que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y simplemente disfrutaba. "No" ella dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. "Sólo perceptiva. Así que vamos, cuéntale el chisme a una anciana solitaria".

Kurt frunció los labios, tomando una decisión fácil. "Érase una vez un chico", dijo. Los ojos de Isabelle brillaban con diversión. "Este chico tuvo una vida muy solitaria, porque nadie en su reino realmente lo entendía. Entonces, un día, conoció a su príncipe, que vivía en un reino vecino donde todo el mundo trataba de entender al otro, incluso si la gente era ... diferente. Al príncipe tomó un tiempo, pero con el tiempo se enamoraron. Ellos eran felices"

La voz de Kurt se quebró y la divertida mirada de Isabelle se ablandó. Kurt se quedó mirando hacia abajo a sus manos. "Un día, el príncipe y el muchacho se encontraron con un ... suricato". Isabelle se rio y Kurt logró poner una sonrisa. "El suricato se interesó por el príncipe, pero el príncipe y el chico estaban enamorados y el suricato no tuvo oportunidad. Siguió intentándolo e intentándolo, sin embargo, e incluso fue tan lejos como para tratar de lesionar al chico" Isabelle jadeó y Kurt le tomó la mano. "Pero el príncipe tomó su sitio en su lugar, aunque la lesión resultó no ser muy grave. Y el suricato se dio cuenta del error en su forma de hacer las cosas y se disculpó"

"¿Qué pasó con el chico?" Isabelle preguntó. "¿Él y el príncipe vivieron felices para siempre?" Sus ojos delataban que ella sabía que no terminaba de esa manera, pero Kurt se dio cuenta de que tenía que decirle de todos modos. Isabelle sabía lo de Blaine, pero Kurt nunca logró explicarle los detalles de por qué se separaron: lo que antes era demasiado doloroso para contar, ahora era demasiado difícil mantenerlo para sí mismo.

"No" dijo. "Ya ves, el muchacho tuvo la oportunidad de su vida - de ir a un país donde podría ser aceptado y hacer que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Pero estaba muy lejos y aunque el príncipe dijo que estaba bien con eso, él no lo estaba, realmente. Y a pesar de que el chico estaba atrapado en su nueva vida y todavía amaba a su príncipe, el príncipe se sentía cada vez más solo hasta que él…" Kurt se ahogó en las palabras, su mano apretando la de Isabelle.

"Kurt" Isabelle comenzó, preocupada, pero Kurt tenía que decirlo.

"Hasta que él le engañó" Kurt derramó. Isabelle permanecía quieta. "Él engañó al chico con otro hombre y luego trató de decirle al chico sobre ello, para decirle que lo sentía. Pero el chico estaba tan herido y confundido y…"

"Oh, Kurt" Isabelle dijo, y tiró de él en un abrazo. En sus brazos, Kurt estuvo tenso por un momento, dispuesto a sucumbir. Entonces, sin previo aviso, se curvó en su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar.

"Lo siento", dijo Isabelle en su cabello. "Cariño, lo siento mucho"

Kurt hipó en medio de una risa. "No pensé que podía llorar más", dijo. "Lo he hecho tanto últimamente"

"Sabes, cuando rompí con mi primer novio, yo apenas lloré" Isabelle dijo. Kurt parpadeó de sorpresa, asomándose de su apretado abrazo para mirarla a la cara. Se veía un poco melancólica. "No le amaba de verdad, ¿sabes?" Ella miró hacia abajo en la cara de Kurt, sonriéndole. "Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que... todo el mundo llora a su manera. Y si lo que tú y tu príncipe teníais era especial, entonces se te permite estar triste cuando se acaba. Un final siempre es difícil y puedes tomar el tiempo que necesites para llorar" Ella enjugó una de las lágrimas de Kurt. "Sólo recuerda que hay vida después también, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kurt le tomó la mano libre. "Estoy tan contento de haberte conocido, Isabelle" dijo, ferviente, porque significaba mucho.

Isabelle se rio, le dio un apretado y rápido abrazo. "Ídem, Kurt" dijo ella y se quedaron así, abrazándose apretados, durante mucho tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.T.** Hola a todos. Antes de nada, quería agradecer a todos los que dejásteis comentarios en el anterior capítulo (Gabriela Cruz, MellamanSigyn, Candy Criss, laura, Ilse Wayland, Lucas1177 y Luz de Luna). A todos os contesté los reviews, excepto a laura y Luz de Luna que al hacerlo anónimamente no os pude contestar. Os doy las gracias a todos. Me alegro que el fic esté gustando (acordaros que el original es de Unwritten.25).

Para las canciones que cantan en este capítulo, podéis consultar las notas al final, donde encontraréis la información.

Sé que tardé en actualizar, pero os dejo un capítulo super largo. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!

* * *

"¿Así que nunca vas a dejar de estar enojado conmigo?" Sebastián preguntó a la semana siguiente, sentándose junto a Kurt para el almuerzo.

Kurt apuñaló su ensalada. Su silencio era respuesta suficiente.

Sebastian suspiró, abrió su propia caja de almuerzo de sushi, -sushi del caro además-. Kurt aplastó los celos. "No sé lo que hice para merecerlo ", dijo Sebastián, cogiendo un tenedor. Kurt observó mientras pinchaba una pieza de sushi y se mordió el labio. "Quiero decir, yo te hice una pregunta simple y no es como si no me hubiera enterado de todos modos"

"¿Te mataría usar los palillos chinos?" Kurt pidió, incapaz de guardar silencio y Sebastián lanzó otro sushi en el tenedor. Sebastian se detuvo con él en su camino hacia su boca y sonrió a Kurt.

"¿Un tradicionalista?" -preguntó.

Kurt lo miró. "La comida extranjera", dijo, " está destinada a ser comida como en su país de origen. ¿Qué pensarías si los chinos tomaran las hamburguesas con palillos? "

"Tal vez", dijo Sebastián. Él seguía sonriendo. "Sin embargo, comer sushi con un tenedor tiene un poco más de sentido que comer hamburguesas con palillos. Y es más fácil, también"

Kurt resopló. "No es tan difícil", dijo, y luego volvió la cabeza. "¡Emma! Emma - Dame tus palillos, por el amor de Dios." Emma, una de las editores de menor importancia, se los entregó obedientemente, ella traía sushi casi todos los días y, Kurt observó con aprobación, sus propios palillos. Kurt se volvió hacia Sebastian, cuyas cejas estaban subiendo, y hábilmente recogió un pedazo de sushi de su bandeja, haciéndolo estallar en su boca.

"Gracias", le dijo a Emma después de que lo mordió, entregando sus palillos de vuelta. Ella le sonrió y Kurt le hizo un guiño.

"Puedes pensar que es fácil, pero eso no significa que todo el mundo lo piense", dijo Sebastián. Se veía malhumorado cuando Kurt se giró hacia él y la sonrisa de Kurt se ensanchó. "Sólo porque tú eres ridículamente elegante…"

Las cejas de Kurt se alzaron y Sebastián, para sorpresa de Kurt, se ruborizó. "Monstruosamente elegante" corrigió, pareciendo molesto. "Con los palillos. Nada más."

Kurt apoya la barbilla en las manos. "¿Sabes?, para lo Casanova que eres, pensé que serías mejor con los elogios, Sebastian", dijo. Se inclina más cerca. "Después de todo, esa es la única manera de hacer que te perdone"

Sebastián le miró. "¿Qué pasa con toda esa basura de que los elogios no sirven para nada?" él dijo, pero sus ojos estaban riendo.

Kurt sonrió. " Tonterías ", dijo. "A todo el mundo le encanta un buen elogio" agitó sus pestañas a Sebastian. "Ahora, vamos. Sigue diciéndome lo elegante que soy"

"Perra", dijo Sebastian, sin ningún enfado al decirlo. Kurt suspiró burlonamente.

"Eso te gana otra semana de frío silencio", dijo.

Sebastián abrió la boca. "¡Kurt!" protestó. Cuando vio la sonrisa de Kurt, él repitió, esta vez más despacio, "Pequeña perra".

Kurt se quedó pensativo. "Y orgulloso de ello, suricato" él dijo.

"En realidad no parezco un suricato", dijo Sebastian, de un modo inmediato y exasperado que hizo a Kurt preguntarse si él había golpeado una fibra sensible con eso cuando se habían conocido en el pasado. Escondió una sonrisa ante la idea de Sebastian preocupándose por ello después.

"¿Alguna vez has visto a un suricato?" Kurt preguntó, metiendo el dedo en la llaga porque era divertido y no había tenido a nadie a quién molestar durante una semana. "Sois prácticamente gemelos"

Sebastian frunció el ceño hacia él. "¿Por qué quise hablar contigo de nuevo?"

"Porque soy encantador y tengo diez veces más ingenio que cualquiera de aquí?" Kurt miró por encima del hombro. "Sin ánimo de ofender, Emma"

Ella le sonrió. Kurt se preguntó de dónde le salió su alegría. "¡No me ofendes!"

"Y también" Kurt añadió, volviéndose hacia Sebastian, "porque soy tan _elegante_".

Sebastian gimió. "Nunca voy a conseguir borrar eso, ¿verdad?"

Kurt lo pensó. "Probablemente no, no" él estuvo de acuerdo.

Mientras Sebastian hacía una mueca, Kurt se dio cuenta de que en realidad se sentía alegre. Por un momento, se maravilló de que Sebastian Smythe pudiera hacerlo feliz, y entonces él estuvo demasiado distraído por burlarse de los modales en la mesa de Sebastián para pensar más en ello.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kurt vio a Sebastian comer solo y tomó una decisión automáticamente.

"Para que lo sepas" Kurt dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Sebastián, "esto no quiere decir que seamos amigos"

Sebastian no fue lo suficientemente rápido para ocultar la sonrisa cuando Kurt miró a través de sus pestañas hacia él. Cuando obligó a su rostro a cambiar a una expresión seria, dijo, "No, por supuesto que no. Te detesto"

"Y yo te desprecio" Kurt dijo mostrando su acuerdo. "Sólo para que quede claro"

Algo sobre la forma en que su corazón palpitaba le pareció sospechoso a Kurt, pero él lo ignoró, enfocándose en la bola pequeña y caliente de felicidad en el estómago mientras Sebastian murmuró: "Sí, lo entiendo"

* * *

"Tú eres ... ¿amigo de Sebastian Smythe?" dijo Rachel, arqueando su ceja sobre su taza de té de una manera totalmente escéptica. Kurt suspiró, sobrecargado.

"Amigo es exagerado" dijo él, deliberadamente no recordando la hora que él y Sebastian habían pasado por la tarde viendo videos de gatos en Youtube y riendo juntos, la manera en la que la mano de Sebastian había sido un peso constante en el hombro de Kurt o el calor que le había dejado cuando Sebastian se había levantado alejándose. "Nosotros somos…amigables. Por así decirlo"

El deleite de Rachel se agravó. "Oh no" dijo ella. "Sois amigos" Ella se echó a reír. "Pensé que le odiabas hasta las entrañas"

Kurt frunció el ceño hacia ella, amargamente. "Bueno, él no está tratando de robarme mi novio ya", dijo. "Así que eso ayuda"

La diversión de Rachel se desvaneció. "¿Sabe lo de Blaine?"

Kurt estaba orgulloso de la forma en que ya no se estremecía ante el nombre, casi lo podía oír sin dolor. Es un progreso, pensó. "Sí ", dijo. "Salió durante una discusión... un día"

"Déjame adivinar" dijo Rachel. "¿Fuiste mordaz contra él cuando dijo algo al respecto?" A pesar de la agudeza en su voz, su mirada era suave. Kurt levantó un muro de todos modos.

"Claro", dijo, tratando de parecer indiferente.

La mirada de Rachel se suavizó aún más y ella puso su mano sobre la suya. "Kurt, sabes que te quiero" ella dijo. "Si yo fuera un hombre o si tú fueras mínimamente bi, tendríamos una historia de amor" Kurt empezó a reir. Rachel le sonrió. "Pero a veces ... cuando estás enojado o a la defensiva o herido, te cierras en ti mismo y pones de manifiesto el sarcasmo para defenderte" Ella tomó la mano de Kurt suavemente. "Eres un erizo"

Kurt hizo una mueca. "Un…"

"Erizo", dijo Rachel afirmándolo. "Usas tu ingenio y tu sarcasmo como agujas, y en el momento en que una amenaza se acerca te acurrucas y te defiendes. Y eso no es algo malo", se apresuró a añadir. "No sé cómo habrías sobrevivido a Lima de lo contrario. Pero no estamos en Lima ya, Kurt" Se inclinó, le besó en la frente. Sus labios eran suaves y Kurt tenía un repentino momento de déjà vu de cuando su madre solía hacer lo mismo con él todas las noches antes de irse a la cama. "Es hora de abrirte. Enseñar lo que ocultas bajo las capas" Mientras Rachel se inclinó hacia atrás, ella hizo un guiño pícaro. "Y tal vez obtengas algo mientras estás en ello, ¿no?"

Kurt agarró una almohada y la golpeó con ella. Chillando Rachel le golpeó de nuevo con otra. "¡Rachel Berry!" exclamó golpeándola de nuevo. "¿Qué ha hecho la universidad a mi inocente y virginal amiga?"

"Bueno, si quieres ser más exacto" dijo Rachel. "Fue Finn quién…"

Ella gritó mientras Kurt le azotaba con su almohada, levantándose para correr. Kurt le siguió, almohada en ristre, y esa vuelta a la normalidad le hizo olvidarse de su angustia.

* * *

_´You think I'm pretty without any makeup on . . ._

Kurt parpadeó despertándose, gimiendo. Su teléfono estaba sonando, en algún lugar a su derecha. Parpadeó mirando su reloj despertador, gimiendo de nuevo cuando vio el color rojo brillante que decía 04:44 AM brillando. _¿Quién sobre la faz de la Tierra -_

_'Cause you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream . . ._

Kurt palideció. Él se acercó a su teléfono, sonando en su mesita de noche, y se quedó mirando a la cara sonriente de Blaine. Realmente debería cambiar el tono de timbre, pensó con una curiosa especie de desapego entumecido. Con dedos temblorosos, golpeó el botón de respuesta y lo mantuvo en su oído.

"¿Kurt?" Blaine masculló en su teléfono. Kurt se desplomó un poco con alivio, él conocía la voz de Blaine, lo había visto bastante borracho como para reconocerlo de inmediato. Había estado bebiendo. Kurt había estado preocupado por un momento de que algo hubiera sucedido en casa de su padre, o a Finn, o a uno de sus amigos – "Kurt ¿estás ahí?"

"Blaine", dijo Kurt, reconstruyendo su escudo de hielo. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti a las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana?"

Blaine se rio. Kurt podía imaginarlo, el alcohol hacía que Blaine fuera algo descuidado y torpe, demasiado cariñoso. Kurt había pensado que sería poco atractivo, cuando empezaron a salir, pero sólo terminó siendo entrañable. Al igual que todo lo demás en Blaine.

"Sólo quería oír tu voz", dijo Blaine. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Kurt, hey…Kurt? Tú…" Blaine hipó, "¿Me amas?"

Kurt se quedó mirando a la pared de su dormitorio. A través de su ventana, se podía ver el brillo de la luz a través de los edificios…el sol estaba saliendo.

"Sí", respondió Kurt . "Y no".

"¿Por qué no?" Blaine preguntó, curioso con la inocencia de los borrachos.

"Blaine, ¿dónde estás?" Kurt pidió, no dispuesto a hacer esto, no ahora, no cuando Blaine estaba bebido, fuera de su cabeza "¿Por qué estás bebiendo?"

"Noche de chicos" respondió Blaine y Kurt tuvo que reprimir el aumento innecesario e inmediato de los celos hacia Blaine por ser uno de los chicos. Antes, cuando Blaine llegó al McKinley, Kurt se había ocupado de sus sentimientos irracionales acerca de eso, llegando a un acuerdo con ellos. Pero ya no le importaba. "Sam me dijo que necesitaba una noche para olvidar"

"Sam…" Kurt empezó a decir, callándose a sí mismo antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

Empezaba a sentir la traición y sepultó ese sentimiento. Sam podía ser amigo de todo aquel que quisiera, Kurt sabía que Blaine necesitaba un amigo en este momento, y no podía encontrar uno mejor que Sam. Pero dolía un poco que Sam -al que Kurt le gustaba, que todavía vivía en la casa de Kurt, al que Kurt había ayudado muchas veces - estuviera aparentemente del lado de Blaine en esta pelea. Se preguntó cómo se sentían Tina o Artie o -

"Dijo que estaba demasiado deprimido" Blaine continuó, ajeno. "¿Por qué estoy tan triste, Kurt?"

"Rompimos", dijo Kurt. Entonces, porque a veces Kurt era amargo y cruel a causa de ello, añadió - "Me engañaste".

Blaine estuvo en silencio durante un largo rato. "Oh", dijo. "Oh. Me acuerdo" Sus voz se entremezclaba con lágrimas y Kurt cerró los ojos, sintiéndose más mayor de lo que él se había sentido en años. "¿Por qué no puedes perdonarme, Kurt? Lo siento. Lo siento mucho"

"Sé que lo sientes" dijo Kurt. "Pero no puedo, Blaine. No puedo confiar en ti, y no después de…"

_Tomaste mi amor, _Kurt piensa_, y tomaste mi confianza y te entregaste a otra persona. Se suponía que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre._

"Tú no estabas aquí, Kurt" dijo Blaine. "Te fuiste y yo estaba tan solo"

"¡Eso no justifica que te acuestes con otro!" Kurt exclamó, levantando la voz en un grito. Él se calló, recordando que Rachel dormía sólo a metros de distancia. "Yo también estaba solo, Blaine. Estaba solo en esta gran ciudad desconocida para mí con sólo Rachel como amiga, tratando de reconstruir mi vida para que pudiera seguir mis sueños. ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí, dejarte atrás, enfrentarme a todo esto yo solo?"

"No" dijo Blaine. Kurt creyó que estaba empezando a recuperar la sobriedad, su voz era más clara, sus palabras más nítidas. "No, por supuesto que no. Pero seguiste ignorando mis llamadas, no me mandabas mensajes. Te saltaste algunas de nuestras citas de Skype. No te preocupabas por mí aquí, porque no era parte de tu glamorosa vida de Nueva York…-"

Kurt sacó su oído del teléfono, lo miró en shock por un momento, luego se lo puso de nuevo a su oído.

"-… ¿Realmente te sorprende que quisiera sacarme de mi cabeza la soledad?"

El corazón de Kurt se heló más. "Blaine, estaba empezando una nueva vida, eso es cierto", dijo. "Yo estaba tratando de hacer amigos para así sentirme menos solo, tratando de hacerme un sitio en mi nuevo puesto de trabajo para poder pagar el alquiler y seguir mis sueños. Y yo estaba tan triste a veces y tan solo. Pero lo que me hacía soportar eso era pensar en ti". Kurt parpadeó, se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar.

"Los pensamientos no pueden abrazarte, Kurt " dijo Blaine, con la voz plana. "No podía estar contigo. ¡Te necesitaba y no estabas allí!"

El frágil agarre del temperamento de Kurt explotó. "¡Tú me dijiste que hiciera esto!" Gritó en su teléfono. "Estoy aquí porque me dijiste que viniera, que siguiera mis sueños. ¿Qué pensaste que iba a suceder, Blaine? Te lo dije antes de irme que iba a ser difícil, que habría veces que no seríamos capaces de vernos y hablar el uno con el otro. Y tú asentiste con la cabeza, sonreíste y dijiste que lo entendías y luego me voy y me rompes el corazón porque _no puedes manejarlo_" . Kurt tomó una respiración profunda, intentando calmarse "Yo te amaba lo suficiente para mantenerme fiel incluso a través de la distancia y la soledad ", dijo. " Siento que es obvio que tú no lo hacías, pero no te atrevas a culparme por seguir mis sueños, por ser _feliz."_

"De eso se trata, Kurt" dijo Blaine y Kurt podía decir que estaba tan enojado como se sentía Kurt. Kurt estaba extrañamente satisfecho - él sabía cómo Blaine era cuando sentía ira, sabía cómo se cerraba a cal y canto. "Tú eras feliz _sin _mí ahí. ¡Podías vivir sin mí! Y empecé a darme cuenta de yo que no podía, no podía…"

La ira de Kurt se desvaneció y le dejó con una sensación de cansancio . "Blaine", susurró.

"Yo no podía vivir sin ti", dijo Blaine, con la voz quebrada. "Y cuando me di cuenta de que tú podías, sólo quería hacerte daño. Y lo siento mucho." Blaine empezó a llorar: duros sollozos. Kurt cerró los ojos.

"No me llames de nuevo", dijo, y colgó.

* * *

Kurt vio el sol salir esa mañana y cuando fue al trabajo sabía que se veía como el infierno. Su ropa estaba arrugada y apenas combinada, el pelo caía sobre sus ojos. Él obtuvo miradas de todos sus compañeros de trabajo, pero nadie dijo nada hasta que Isabelle entró, dándole una mirada, y metiéndolo en su oficina con una taza de café.

"No tienes que decirme lo que pasó, Kurt" dijo ella. Kurt miró hacia abajo a su café en la taza y la escuchó suspirar. "Quiero que te vayas a casa hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Descansa un poco, tómate unas mini- vacaciones. Te esperamos de vuelta el lunes"

Kurt miró hacia arriba con una protesta en los labios que murió cuando vio la empatía en la cara de Isabelle. Ella sabía de qué se trataba esto, ella tenía que saberlo. Kurt se enroscó en sí mismo, asintió con la cabeza una vez, y se marchó fuera de la oficina, saliendo del edificio. Por una vez, lo único que quería hacer era acostarse con su edredón y olvidar todo lo referido a Blaine, lo referido a su nueva vida, olvidarse de todo.

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio despertó a Kurt de su siesta a media tarde del domingo. Se despertó con ojos legañosos y trató de lanzar una de sus almohadas en la dirección de la puerta - que golpeó pesada y tristemente en el suelo en su lugar.

"¡Vete, Rachel!" Kurt le gritó, su voz ronca por el sueño. "¡Necesito mis horas de sueño!"

"Bueno, nadie discutiría eso más que yo", dijo Sebastian desde el otro lado de la puerta de Kurt. Kurt se lanzó desde la cama y tiró de la puerta, mirando. Sebastian estaba allí, con una mirada divertida, vestido con su habitual y horrible ropa de calle. Sus ojos parpadearon sobre Kurt por un momento. "Podrías usar ropa de chico para dormir", murmuró.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Kurt preguntó, tan sorprendido que ni siquiera podía estar ofendido. "Es domingo y ¿cómo supiste dónde vivo?"

"Isabelle", dijo Sebastian, esquivando a Kurt y entrando en su dormitorio. Kurt se quedó allí por un momento, incapaz de procesarlo, y Raquel asomó la cabeza desde la cocina, con los ojos muy abiertos y culpables. ¡Lo siento! ella soltó y Kurt le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Cuando se giró, Sebastian estaba examinando su armario. Kurt reprimió la inmediata y consciente ansiedad y se movió hacia él.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" pidió mientras Sebastian miraba su colección de broches. "Nos veremos el lunes …"

"Ya sabes, toda la oficina está chismeando acerca de ti" interrumpió Sebastián. Kurt le miró boquiabierto. "Mira Hummel, tus ojos de mapache y el pelo francamente repugnante me ponen los pelos de punta y es obvio que todavía estás suspirando por Blaine aun a pesar de que han pasado semanas". Kurt se ruborizó, se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan obvio, pero no podía decirle a Sebastian _por qué_ estaba "suspirando" por Blaine, si se podía llamárselo así. "Necesitas salir" decidió Sebastian. "Necesitas salir por la noche para olvidarte de él" Sebastian hizo una pausa, sonriendo un poco. "Algo más aparte de frotarte contra chicos al azar en los bares, eso es."

Kurt se ruborizó. "Eso ayudó", protestó. Lo hizo -había estado casi normal durante una semana después de eso. "Es sólo…"

"¿Sólo que?" Sebastián pidió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿No soportas las fiestas sin tu marido?"

Kurt dudó. "Es sólo", repitió, lento y cuidadoso "que hablé con Blaine la semana pasada y no fue muy bien"

Los ojos de Sebastián se estrecharon. "No fue bien, ¿cómo?" -preguntó.

"Es sólo…" suspiró Kurt, negando con la cabeza. "Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de resolverlo", dijo. "Él me lo dijo, y luego, cuando se marchó al día siguiente nosotros no hablamos y…"

"Kurt", dijo Sebastián. "¿Qué dijo?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros, curiosamente reacio a admitir los detalles de la conversación que había estado reviviendo durante los últimos tres días. "Los dos nos dijimos cosas", admitió. "Yo estaba bien cuando le contesté, pero luego me enfadé mucho, ¿sabes? Y él estaba borracho y yo estaba cansado..." Él podía sentir las lágrimas que amenazaban y se obligó a hablar de nuevo. "Los dos nos dijimos cosas que no queríamos decir. Fue sólo horrible"

"Kurt" Sebastian dijo otra vez, en voz más baja. "¿Qué dijo?"

"No importa", dijo Kurt, reacio. Sebastián resopló.

"Kurt", dijo, y Kurt se dobló.

"Él puede", dijo Kurt, mirando a cualquier lugar menos a Sebastián, "haber dado a entender que su engaño fue provocado por mi falta de atención y porque me distancié de él" Él tragó, obligándose a sí mismo a añadir: " Y eso fue en parte una venganza porque se dio cuenta de que yo estaba aquí siendo feliz sin él y que él no podía hacer lo mismo en Lima."

Hubo una larga pausa. Kurt no se atrevía a mirar a Sebastian.

Sebastian dijo una palabrota en voz baja. "Vamos a salir ", dijo, feroz, determinado. Kurt parpadeó, finalmente mirándole para ver que sus ojos brillaban con ira. Kurt estaba extrañamente conmovido. El rostro de Sebastian se suavizó, cuando agarró a Kurt y agregó: "Dúchate". Él ordenó "Vístete. Iré a buscar a Berry y le diré que traiga a su bombón y todos iremos a ese bar karaoke que tanto os encanta. ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"Callbacks" dijo Kurt, un poco aturdido. "Pero…"

Sebastián hizo un gesto su mano. "Corta", dijo. "Ponte en marcha". Se escabulló de la habitación de Kurt. Kurt miró hacia dónde él se había marchado y decidió que no entendía a Sebastian Smythe, ni un poquito.

* * *

En Callbacks, Sebastián lo empujó al frente de la multitud inmediatamente. Kurt quería protestar porque aún estaba un poco deprimido y él realmente no quería cantar acerca de sus sentimientos, pero antes de que pudiera, Sebastian estaba hablando con el chico del piano y le anunciaba con el micrófono.

"Yo ni siquiera sé qué canción…" comenzó Kurt, con el ceño fruncido.

Sebastian se rió. "Tú la conoces", aseguró a Kurt. "Todo chico de los '90 con el corazón roto la conoce, confía en mí."

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Apenas recuerdo los '90 ' s", dijo. "Yo sólo tenía seis años cuando cambiamos de década, ¿recuerdas?"

Sebastian le quiñó. "La conoces" prometió. "Ahora, ¡rómpete una pierna!"

Kurt no sabía lo que era más indignante -Sebastian corriendo fuera, riendo mientras dejaba a Kurt en el escenario con un micrófono en la mano, o la triste verdad de que cuando empezó la música, Kurt reconoció la canción. Él se quejó.

"Mi amigo me está haciendo en un cliché andante", dijo al bar sobre el intro de piano, y hubo risas entre la multitud. Kurt sonrió, relajándose un poco. "Creo que esto va para todos los solteros por ahí", dijo, y fue momento de -

_"Quiero que sepas",_ cantó sobre los gemidos y gritos de aliento. Kurt sonrió, continuando. Él conocía esta canción, le gustaba, la había cantado muchas veces en la ducha - pero era difícil encontrar una forma de calmarse al principio. Estaba enojado y amargado, pero él no quería estarlo, no quería sentirse de esta manera acerca de Blaine, que en realidad era su mejor amigo. Así que al principio él jugó con ella, balanceando sus caderas sugestivamente mientras cantaba: _"¿Es él pervertido como yo? ¿Te la chuparía él en un cine?"_ Él escuchó silbidos del público e intentó ponerse en buen estado de ánimo y obligarle a quedarse así.

_"Y cada vez que dices su nombre, ¿sabe él que me dijiste que me mantendrías hasta la muerte?"_ Kurt cantaba y su alegría se desvaneció cuando Kurt recordó la promesa de Blaine del año pasado, cómo los ojos de Blaine se volvían cristalinos al decir _Te quiero_, sepultado cuando él dijo _estuve con alguien_.

_"¡Y yo estoy aquí!"_ Kurt gritó en el micrófono, la ira liberándose porque Blaine le prometió, que iban a estar juntos para siempre - _"¡Para recordarte! ¡el desastre que dejaste cuando te fuiste!"_

El bar estaba en silencio, mirando fijamente. Kurt vio a Sebastian mirándolo con ojos ilegibles y no se atrevió a preocuparse, porque Blaine lo dejó así, le rompió el corazón y se marchó, llevándose su alegría porque Blaine no podía entender cómo podían ser felices separados. Y Kurt lo amaba todavía, pero también odiaba a Blaine un poco, quería escupirle a la cara y arrancarle los ojos casi tanto como él quería darle un beso. Kurt se odiaba por eso, quería olvidarse de esos sentimientos, pero descubrió que no podía, eran demasiado poderosos. Así que los liberó de la única forma que pudo: cantando.

_"No estoy demasiado bien"_ Kurt cantó, y sabía lo amargo que sonaba. _"Pensé que deberías saberlo"_

Rachel, Kurt pudo ver, tenía la mano a la boca, los ojos grandes y tristes. Kurt no podía dejarse a sí mismo que le importara, tenía que sacar la ola de furia en él porque tenía miedo de que si no se vaciaba ahora nunca lo haría. Estaba en el puente de la canción, el ah, con su voz casi brusca de su histeria, de su rabia. Sus ojos barrieron a la multitud y se asentaron sobre Sebastian mientras él pisaba fuerte y seguía adelante -

_"porque lo gracioso es que te acostaste en la cama que era mía, y yo no voy a desaparecer tan pronto como tú cierres tus ojos y lo sabes"_ Kurt se burló, levantando un dedo en medio de silbidos. _"Y cada vez que arañe con mis uñas la espalda de alguien más espero que lo sientas"_ Para sorpresa de Kurt, casi todo el mundo gritó _"Bueno, ¿puedes sentirlo?" _con él, con una potencia de sonido.

Ellos siguieron cantando con él en el último estribillo, algunos de ellos de pie, pateando. Kurt vio a Rachel echando la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando, vio a Brody a su lado, marcando el ritmo de su mesa. Sebastian, sin embargo, estaba quieto, mirando a Kurt con sus intensos ojos ilegibles.

Cuando todos ellos cortaron en la estrofa, _"Tú, tú deberías saberlo"_ todo el mundo estaba aplaudiendo con fuerza, silbando, saltando en sus pies, gritando para pedir un bis. Kurt sintió un rubor que se acercaba, pero hizo una reverencia.

"¡Para los que han tenido una mala ruptura!", dijo, con voz ronca, y todo el mundo rugió en acuerdo.

Kurt pasó el micrófono a la siguiente persona - una chica pálida quién se le queda mirando con grandes ojos asustados - y se movió hacia abajo en la multitud, donde se convirtió en el receptor sorprendido de un asombroso número de nuevos aplausos y felicitaciones. Dos chicos metieron sus números en la mano de Kurt. Kurt pensó, un poco mareado e histérico, que debería haber roto con Blaine hace tiempo, esto estaba haciendo maravillas para su popularidad.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, Rachel inmediatamente le dio un abrazo. "Lo siento mucho", susurró en su oído antes de que ella lo dejara ir. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero estaba sonriendo.

Brody le ofreció un puño. Kurt lo miró, entonces decidió golpearlo con el suyo. "Tú arrasaste con eso", le dijo Brody. "No puedo creer que Carmen te rechazara, eres estelar"

Kurt sonrió y aunque él todavía se sentía como descentrado de su mundo, sentía algo caliente en el estómago al saber que alguien aparte de sus amigos más cercanos y su familia disfrutaba de su voz, de su actuación. Cuando NYADA lo rechazó, temió por mucho tiempo que su habilidad era algo que había imaginado en su cabeza, que él había imaginado que había tenido algún talento.

"No está mal, asesino", dijo Sebastián. Kurt se estremeció.

"No me llame eso", dijo y no agregó, _eso es lo que tú llamabas a Blaine_. Sebastian, a su favor, hay que decir que parecía un poco avergonzado.

"Te dije que sabrías la canción ", dijo en su lugar.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, relajándose un poco. "Alanis Morissette es uno de mis placeres culpables, lo reconozco"

Otra persona comenzó a cantar y Kurt se preguntó si la vida le odiaba cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba dando una interpretación temblorosa de Teenage Dream. Él miró hacia arriba para ver como ella mirada a la multitud con los ojos abiertos y asustados, pero no le impidió ver a Blaine sobre ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era difícil respirar repentinamente porque la canción ayudó pero los sentimientos aún persistían como un mal regusto.

"Necesito un poco de aire", murmuró Kurt, haciendo caso omiso de la simpatía de Rachel y de la confusión de Brody y Sebastian.

Se apresuró hacia fuera del bar, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de cuerpos lo más rápido que podía. Afuera, en el frío aire nocturno, se sintió un poco mejor. Él se inclinó contra la pared, deliberadamente sin pensar en lo que los ladrillos sucios harían a su chaqueta Dior, inhalando y exhalando. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos y por mucho que Kurt intentara detener su caída, él las pudo sentir deslizándose silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Él las frota lejos, furioso consigo mismo por llorar de nuevo cuando -

"Tú seguro que lloras demasiado para un chico", dijo Sebastián, tomando un punto en la pared cerca de la cara de Kurt. Su tono era suave.

"Los hombres de verdad lloran", dijo Kurt, su voz poco más que un triste hipo.

Sebastian suspiró. "Tal vez sea por eso que no tengo relaciones", dijo. Kurt levantó la vista hacia él y vio claramente incluso a través de la bruma de las lágrimas que la expresión de Sebastian era abierta, vulnerable incluso. Era un cambio tan grande que Kurt fue extraído de su miseria por un momento. "Hay siempre angustia al final, ¿sabes? No sé cómo lo soportas"

Kurt se le quedó mirando fijamente. Estaba oscuro y bajo las farolas de la calle que apenas iluminaban, Sebastian era apenas algo más de una silueta: la curva de la línea de la mandíbula, el borde de una nariz, unas extensas y frondosas pestañas. Pero algo en la curva suavizada de la mejilla hizo que Kurt se preguntara si Sebastian había tenido su corazón roto antes, si alguna vez se preocupó por otro ser humano más que por sí mismo. Era un pensamiento que nunca se le ocurrió a Kurt cuando se conocieron, cuando él había supuesto que Sebastian era sólo sexo e insinuaciones y ligues de una noche.

Sebastián miró hacia él y Kurt pudo ver el brillo de color verde de sus ojos. Con prudencia, con cuidado, Sebastian se acercó y enjugó con un dedo una lágrima atrapada en la punta de la nariz de Kurt.

"Lo siento", dijo Sebastian, y Kurt se asombró de la cantidad de sentimiento que Sebastián puso en ello, lo sincero que era. Kurt nunca esperó sinceridad de Sebastian Smythe.

"Pensé que estaríamos siempre juntos", dijo antes de que pudiera detenerse, porque Sebastian estaba ahí y Kurt tenía que decirlo en voz alta. "Blaine y yo, pensé - " El hipó. "Yo pensé que íbamos a envejecer juntos. Se suponía que íbamos a ser la pareja de ancianos adorable que discuten y van a citas y llevan a juego las pajaritas. Pero no vamos a serlo. Y yo no sé si es perder a Blaine o perder esa certeza lo que más me duele. ¿Cómo de horrible me convierte eso?" Se rio, un poco inestable. "¿Qué clase de persona soy?"

"Eres una buena persona", dijo Sebastian, de modo inmediato y feroz que hizo que Kurt vacilase un poco. "Eres jodidamente irritante como el infierno y, a veces quiero quemar toda tu ropa, pero …" Sebastian dudó, continuando con : "Eres terco y exasperante y un poco perra, pero también me perdonaste por todo lo que te hice a ti y a Blaine, y sé que perdonaste a ese chico Karofsky también, a pesar de que te hizo cosas peores a ti, y Dios sabe que probablemente perdonarás a Blaine al final de todo esto. Y tú ayudas a mi tía todo lo que puedes y ella te adora". Sebastian tomó una respiración profunda. "Admito que no sé mucho acerca de lo que está pasando, pero yo puedo decirte que Blaine no es todo lo que define quién es Kurt Hummel como persona. Tú eres más que tu relación, Kurt. Y si tú piensas que echas de menos la certeza de estar enamorado más de lo que echas de menos a Blaine, eso no te hace horrible o egoísta, sólo significa que, bueno, significa que eres una persona. Se te permite no tener reacciones perfectas a las cosas que te pasan porque no eres perfecto y así es como se supone que debe ser."

Kurt sabía que estaba mirándole fijamente, pero parecía que no podía detenerse.

"Tú debes ser un robot", él soltó y Sebastián se rio.

"Tú no eres el único que ha cambiado desde la escuela secundaria", dijo. "Maduré un poco."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Nunca pensé que podrías hacer eso", dijo. Él se dio cuenta, para su sorpresa, que sus lágrimas se habían detenido. "Gracias", añadió, porque lo decía en serio y Sebastián se lo merecía. "Quiero decir…yo…gracias."

Durante un largo momento, Sebastian no habló. Luego, para sorpresa de Kurt, él tomó a Kurt de la mano y empezó a tirar de él en la dirección del club. "Vamos a entrar", dijo.

Kurt dejó que sus manos se entrelazaran y se dejó ser arrastrado.

* * *

Es curioso cómo Kurt llegó a acostumbrarse tanto a Sebastian en las siguientes semanas. Si hubiera habido alguna vez en la escuela secundaria en que alguien le hubiera dicho que Sebastian Smythe se contaría como uno de sus buenos amigos, Kurt se habría reído. Pero ahora era- diferente.

Por un lado, no estaba Blaine flotando entre ellos, haciendo una relación imposible. Era más fácil soportar a Sebastian ahora que Kurt no se preocupaba constantemente que él fuera a robarle el novio. Y ayudaba que Sebastian no se burlaba de su "cara gay" tanto como de costumbre, manteniendo sus insultos puramente en la ética de trabajo de Kurt o en su gusto en el vestir. Kurt podía manejar eso con más gracia y menos daño.

Y cuando no había ese antagonismo, era más fácil apreciar a Sebastian por lo que era: un vanidoso, arrogante idiota con mal gusto en la moda y un talento para las remontadas ingeniosas que rivalizaba con el de Kurt. Y era más fácil ver al Sebastian al que le gustaban los programas de televisión franceses y de scifi y la música pop del Top40.

Empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos - como becarios, ellos trabajaban codo con codo, pero Sebastian comenzó a salir con Kurt y Rachel (y Brody ) en sus noches libres. Ellos iban a Callbacks y se alentaban entre ellos en los solos, o salían por la noche a una producción off-off -off- Broadway y dejaban el teatro jadeando de la risa. Sebastián se convirtió, para sorpresa eterna de Kurt, en un amigo, un buen amigo.

* * *

Kurt estaba llegando pronto una mañana cuando vio a Sebastian merodeando fuera del edificio de Vogue, con el teléfono apoyado contra su oreja. Con el ceño fruncido y los hombros tensos. Kurt había comenzado a caminar a grandes zancadas para saludar pero se detuvo cuando oyó alzarse la voz de Sebastian.

"¡Lo sé, papá!", exclamó, echando los hombros hacia atrás, la expresión conteniendo la ira. "No tienes que seguir diciéndomelo, yo…"

De la forma en que él se contuvo para seguir hablando, Kurt dedujo que él había sido interrumpido. Él le mira por un momento, sin saber si debía dejar a Sebastian en su conversación, obviamente privada, o si debía quedarse, a ver qué pasaba. Su decisión fue tomada por él cuando Sebastian dio el bufido más burlón que Kurt jamás había oído y terminó su llamada sin ni siquiera decir adiós.

Durante un largo momento, Sebastián miró a su teléfono. Luego suspiró, se giró, y se quedó congelado cuando vio que Kurt estaba allí. Algo amenazador le recorrió su cara.

"¿Te lo estás pasando bien?", preguntó, sarcástico.

Kurt se mordió el labio. "Sólo te vi allí", dijo. "No quería escuchar…lo siento"

Sebastian se ablandó un poco, pasándose la mano por el pelo. "Lo siento", dijo. "Yo también lo siento, es sólo…Yo estaba hablando con mi padre y él me vuelve loco. Tú sólo fuiste un blanco fácil".

"Lo he vivido antes", murmuró Kurt, pensando en Karofsky.

Sebastian, para sorpresa de Kurt, palideció, y se apresuró a decir: "Mierda, lo siento…"

Kurt hizo un gesto con la mano. "No te preocupes, no pasa nada." Se fijó en la caída derrotada de los hombros de Sebastián. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?", preguntó.

"En realidad no, no", dijo Sebastian, recuperando algo de su color. "Mi papá es sólo…Un poco demasiado a veces, eso es todo". Miró a los ojos de Kurt, sonriendo. "No te preocupes, cariño, estoy bien"

Kurt hizo una mueca. "Como si me preocupara por ti", murmuró, y es una de las peores mentiras que ha dicho alguna vez, porque él está preocupado - el rostro de Sebastian estaba tan pálido, y Kurt nunca podría imaginar colgar a Burt como Sebastian hizo con su padre. Y Kurt sabía que había un montón de chicos que no tenían una buena relación con sus padres, pero -

Bueno, recordó cómo los Anderson eran con Blaine y Cooper, sabía que a veces los problemas familiares se. . . exageran cuando se trata de los ricos. Y es difícil no ver la forma en que la cara de Sebastian se ha cerrado, perdido la calidez, especialmente después de las últimas semanas, donde la sinceridad había hecho florecer a Sebastian como una flor a la que le da agua después de una sequía.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Kurt volvió a preguntar, porque no podía no hacerlo.

Sebastian sonrió un poco y la expresión cerrada se desvaneció un poco. "Estoy de maravilla, cariño", dijo. "Vamos, vamos a entrar" Sonrió, y Kurt notó la amargura en él. "Hay trabajo por hacer."

* * *

Fue dos días después cuando Kurt llegó, Sebastian pisándole los talones, para encontrar a un hombre de pie en su escritorio. No era algo inusual ya que Kurt por lo general atendía a la recepción y a menudo tenía visitantes, pero este chico vestía de oscuro, pantalones vaqueros desgastados y una sudadera con capucha de color verde oscuro - y Kurt intentó no ser un snob, pero parecía como si hubieran vivido tiempos mejores y probablemente habían sido comprados en Target . Kurt frunció el ceño, se acercó y el hombre se giró ante el sonido de los pasos. Kurt se detuvo a medio paso, sorprendido, porque el hombre tenía una cara diferente, pero sus ojos…

"Kurt" Sebastian dijo desde detrás de él, su voz plana, "¿conoces a mi hermano, Braxton?"

"¿Tienes un hermano?" Kurt le preguntó, incrédulo.

"Culpable de los cargos" Braxton intervino, sonriendo. Su cara se arrugaba cuando sonreía casi de manera exacta a cómo lo hacía la de Sebastian. Era desconcertante "Puedo ver que Sebastian no se jacta mucho de su amado . . . Y mucho más guapo, debo añadir - hermano mayor"

"Más bien nada" dijo Kurt antes de que él se diera cuenta de que escuchar que tu hermano no habla de ti probablemente no es lo más halagador de escuchar.

Braxton no pareció ofendido, sólo divertido. "Típico", dijo a Sebastian, que sólo se le quedó mirando. "¿Él no ha conocido a nuestros padres tampoco, supongo? " La mirada de Sebastián se volvió más profunda.

"¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?" Kurt se adelantó a decir, confuso.

Braxton levantó una ceja, mirando entre ellos. "Así que ¿no estáis _saliendo_ juntos?"

Kurt se le quedó mirando, sorprendido. Luego se echó a reír.

La tensión de Sebastian se aflojó un poco. "Sabes, cariño, no me parece que reírte ante la idea de salir conmigo sea muy halagador"

Kurt parecía que no podía detener su risa. "Es sólo", dijo entre suspiros, "la idea de tú _saliendo con alguien_. Hilarante". Él empezó a reír de nuevo, ahogando la risa.

Braxton sonrió. "Me gusta, Sebby", dijo.

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco. "No tengo cinco años, Brax. ¿Podemos parar con ese apodo ridículo?"

"Pero tú siempre serás mi Sebby - Webby", sonrió con afectación Braxton.

Sebastian hizo una mueca. "Braxton Arringon Smythe III", dijo, y fue fácil ver por qué estaba tan engreído cuando la cara de Braxton mostró disgusto. "Yo pensaba que tenías mejores modales", Sebastián continuó, y Kurt se dio cuenta por la entonación que él se estaba burlando de alguien, pero Kurt no podía averiguar de quién. Braxton lo sabía sin embargo, porque se estaba riendo al momento siguiente.

"Eso suena como ella", jadeó y Sebastián sonrió.

"Han sido muchas veces de escuchar la charla", dijo.

Braxton alcanzó a ver el rostro de Kurt y explicó: "Nuestra madre", dijo. "Tiene ideas muy estrictas sobre lo que constituye un buen comportamiento."

Braxton y Sebastián se dieron la mirada de los hermanos que comparten un secreto y Kurt se dio cuenta, un poco inquieto, que nunca le preguntó acerca de la familia de Sebastián, su vida familiar. Él sabía que Sebastian no tenía una buena relación con su padre, por la llamada telefónica que escuchó, pero él no sabía nada de la madre de Sebastian, o, por supuesto, de su hermano, aunque parecía que estaban en mejores términos de lo que Kurt habría esperado si hubiera saber que Braxton existía. Sin embargo, Sebastian nunca mencionó que tenía un hermano y a Kurt le halagaba pensar que ellos eran, al menos, un poco amigos. Kurt se preguntó por qué Sebastian no hablaba de su familia, dándose cuenta un poco auto - conscientemente con qué frecuencia hablaba de la suya propia.

"Entonces, ¿a qué se debe la visita?" Sebastián pidió.

"Quería ver a la tía Isabelle", dijo Braxton. "¿Puedes creer que no la he visto desde que tenía doce años? Y para asegurarme de que no estabas acostándote con todo Nueva York, por supuesto."

Los oídos de Kurt quemaban, pero Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco. "Por supuesto que no ", dijo. Él disparó una mirada en dirección a Kurt, pero su rostro no mostraba nada. "Tú sabes que ninguno de ellos es lo suficientemente bueno para mí. "

"Oh, _por supuesto_" Braxton estuvo de acuerdo, y le dio a Kurt una sonrisa socarrona. "Tal vez pueda adivinar quién lo es, ¿eh?"

Kurt se relajó un poco, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Nunca saldría con alguien que piensa que un cuello echado hacia arriba es el último grito en moda", interrumpió. Braxton parecía encantado y Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco.

"No estamos hablando acerca de citas, cariño", dijo.

Kurt frunció el ceño. "Bien", asintió. "Yo nunca tendría sexo gay ardiente y animal con alguien que piensa que una camiseta de polo significa que puede allanarle el camino"

Ambos chicos Smythe lo miraron antes de que Braxton rompiera en carcajadas. "Oh , Sebby", dijo, secándose los ojos. "Me encanta este chico. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

"En el infierno" Sebastian dijo inexpresivo y Braxton comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Kurt le pisó el pie a Sebastian- no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para recordarle que tuviera cuidado con su lengua. Sebastian le sonrió, un poco afectuosamente. "Perra", dijo, y Kurt intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que no era una expresión cariñosa.

"Si no te importa, Kurt" Braxton dijo, cortando "Tengo que robarte a Sebastian. Prometo devolverlo en su mayoría en una sola pieza".

Kurt sonrió. "Bueno, sólo asegúrate de que es la pieza más importante", dijo, y barrió los ojos hacia abajo por lo que su significado quedó claro.

Sebastián abrió la boca hacia él, pero Braxton se rio y arrastró a su hermano lejos. Kurt les vio irse, preguntándose qué iban a hablar, desearía ser una mosca en la pared y escuchar. Él suspiró, no haciendo caso a su curiosidad, y se fue a trabajar.

* * *

Kurt estaba tomando su descanso fuera cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban. Él miró hacia arriba para ver a Braxton que se acercaba, con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Siento entrometerme" Braxton dijo mientras se detenía cerca de Kurt, sonriendo. "He sido puesto en libertad en la ciudad de Nueva York y sin embargo encuentro cabos sueltos. ¿Te importa si me siento?"

"No, en absoluto", dijo Kurt, moviéndose en su banco para hacer espacio. Braxton se instaló a su lado, todo extremidades y codos y Kurt sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que Braxton se encorvaba en el asiento de la misma manera que Sebastian lo hacía.

"Pareces ser bastante íntimo de mi hermano", Braxton dijo después de una pequeña pausa incómoda.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Lo conocí en Ohio", confesó. "Él fue un idiota conmigo y con mis amigos entonces, pero ha madurado un poco desde entonces, por lo que ahora es digno de mi amistad."

Braxton se rio. "Sí, ha cambiado" él estuvo de acuerdo. "Hace un par de años - demonios, ni siquiera hace un año - no era más que un pequeño gilipollas. Ahora en realidad parece como si estuviera en el camino hacia la edad adulta" Sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cómo sucedió eso?, nunca lo sabré"

Kurt miró a Braxton con curiosidad. "¿Te importa que te pregunte…?" dijo, "¿por qué…?" Él se calló, avergonzado.

Braxton le miró . "Podrías tener una serie de preguntas", dijo, sonriendo. "¿Por qué un honrado Smythe como yo viste y habla de esta manera? ¿Por qué Sebastian no habla de mí a pesar de que nos llevamos tan bien como pueden llevarse dos hermanos? ¿Por qué está Sebastian atrapado en la empresa de la tía Isabelle a pesar de que odia la moda tanto como una persona puede hacerlo? "

Kurt se relajó un poco. "Era la primera realidad", admitió. "Sebastian es mucho más tranquilo ahora, pero era un gran snob cuando lo conocí en la secundaria. Y tú eres . . . bien, no eres de esa manera".

Braxton negó con la cabeza. "Es una larga historia", dijo, y la seriedad en su voz tomó por sorpresa a Kurt . "Pero el quid de la cuestión es que de acuerdo con mi familia ya no soy un Smythe"

Kurt levantó la ceja. "¿Qué has hecho?", preguntó. "¿Acostarte con una mujer casada?"

Braxton sonrió, pero era un poco triste en los bordes. "No, nada de eso", dijo. "Los Smythes son aristocráticos pero hace bastante tiempo que ya no repudiamos a las personas por tener relaciones sexuales. Al menos, por tener _sexo discreto_ cuando es fuera del matrimonio." Braxton se encogió de hombros. "Mi familia y yo no estábamos de acuerdo sobre la forma en que debo pasar mi vida, eso es todo. Y cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de que nunca vería las cosas a su manera, me repudió, tanto en el sentido literal como metafórico".

Kurt frunció el ceño. Él sabía que Burt no entendía los sueños de Kurt para la vida, pero no podía imaginar que su padre alguna vez le impidiera seguirlos o se apartara de Kurt a causa de ellos. Él no podía imaginar a un padre hacer eso, de verdad.

"¿Qué quería tu padre que hicieras? ", preguntó.

"Somos dueños de una firma de abogados", explicó Braxton. "Él quería que yo me hiciera cargo después de que él se retire, que siga los pasos de la familia. Pero todo lo que he querido hacer desde que era un niño era viajar y pintar".

Kurt sonrió. "¿Pintar?", preguntó.

"Soy un artista", explicó Braxton. "Mi madre nos dejó aprender pintura cuando éramos jóvenes y, aunque Sebastian no tomó clases, yo lo hice. Cuando fui creciendo, las lecciones pararon, pero yo seguí adelante con ello - mis padres nunca lo entendieron y trataron de detenerme una vez que empecé la escuela secundaria" Braxton se encogió de hombros . . "Entonces yo sólo lo seguí haciendo en secreto"

"¿Eres bueno?"

Braxton sonrió, haciéndosele hoyuelos en las mejillas. "Correcto", dijo. "He tenido algunas obras expuestas en galerías de París."

"¿Pensé que vivías en los Estados Unidos?" preguntó Kurt, confundido.

"Lo hice por un tiempo después de que mis padres me repudiaron", explicó Braxton. "Entonces recibí una oferta para trasladarme a París a pintar." Se encogió de hombros. "Yo no podía dejarlo. Se suponía que era sólo para un año, pero terminé quedándome - Francia es muy diferente de los Estados Unidos, pero me encanta".

Algo surgió en la mente de Kurt. "¿Sebastian se quedó contigo en París, entonces?"

Braxton se rio. "¿Así que se jacta de ello? Sí, él se quedó conmigo por un tiempo cuando él tenía, oh, 15 ó 16, creo. Le encantó – se folló a medio de París, por supuesto."

Kurt dudó sobre la cuestión que quería hacer - él sabía que era un poco desagradable, sabía que era algo que debía preguntar a Sebastian y no a su hermano. Pero tenía tanta curiosidad que no pudo detenerse a sí mismo.

"¿Siempre fue así?"

"¿Cachondo como el infierno, quieres decir?", Braxton preguntó, con la sugerencia de una sonrisa. Su rostro se niveló. "Creo que debes pedirle eso a Sebastian, Kurt. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que tiene sus razones. Las relaciones nunca han sido muy amables con él, y él es el tipo de chico que . . . se ve afectado por las cosas más que la mayoría de la gente".

Era difícil conciliar a ese Sebastian con el que Kurt conocía: Sebastian siempre parecía menospreciar todo con una calma envidiable.

"Kurt, sé que tú y mi hermano estáis cerca el uno del otro" Braxton continuó, y hubo una intensa mirada extraña en sus ojos. "Sólo quiero asegurarme de que alguien está ahí para él, aun cuando yo no pueda estar, ¿sabes?"

"Por supuesto" Kurt respondió automáticamente, ya que a pesar de que él y Finn sólo habían sido hermanos por poco más de dos años, él sabía lo que se siente, querer proteger a tus hermanos. Braxton le sonrió.

"Sebastian lo hizo bien", dijo él, poniéndose de pie y estirándose. Él miró su reloj. "¡Cómo vuela el tiempo cuando hablas de tu pasado oscuro! Tengo que tomar un avión, pero estoy seguro de que volveré a visitaros pronto, ¿no?"

"¿Te vas ya?" Kurt le preguntó, consternado, poniéndose de pie también. "Pensé que te quedarías por más tiempo…"

"No, yo sólo tenía que asegurarme de que estaba bien después de…" Braxton negó con la cabeza. "Bueno. De todas formas, tuvimos una agradable charla y puedo decir con seguridad que él lo está manejando bien. Con un poco de ayuda." Kurt se ruborizó y la sonrisa de Braxton se hizo más grande. "En cualquier caso, tengo una muestra en pocos días para la que tengo que estar de vuelta, no puedo evitarla." Él tendió una mano y Kurt la estrechó con firmeza - antes de que pudiera dejarla ir, Braxton tiró de él en un abrazo. Kurt se congeló, torpe. "Gracias por tu ayuda" Braxton le dijo, alejándose.

"Él es mi amigo", dijo Kurt, un poco sin poder hacer nada porque todavía no estaba muy seguro de cómo sucedió. "Por supuesto que le ayudaré"

Braxton se rio, aunque Kurt no podía ver lo que era gracioso. "No puedo _esperar_", dijo, "para volver después de que vosotros, idiotas, lo hayáis resuelto"

Kurt frunció el ceño. "¿Qué…?"

"Oh, no te preocupes, Kurt" Braxton dijo, agitando una mano. "Tú sabrás de lo que estoy hablando con el tiempo. Espero" Tomó la mano de Kurt de nuevo, presionando un beso en la parte de arriba, sonriéndole. "Ahora tengo que ofrecerte un adieu, Kurt Hummel : el chico que no se acuesta con los chicos que llevan los cuellos hacia arriba"

Kurt se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero Braxton ya caminaba a distancia, sin dejar de reír.

* * *

Kurt estaba esperando a Rachel en uno de los pasillos de Nyada unos días más tarde, pensando en Braxton y Sebastián, que había estado apagado desde su visita.

"Bonito sombrero", dijo una voz detrás de Kurt y Kurt se giró para ver a un lindo rubio sonriéndole.

Kurt sonrió, dudando porque él todavía no estaba acostumbrado a los elogios de los extraños. El chico le tendió la mano y Kurt se la estrechó firmemente.

"Adam Crawford", dijo el muchacho. "Estudiante de NYADA y líder de las manzanas de Adán" Sus ojos se arrugaban en las esquinas de una forma que te distraía cuando sonreía. "Lo sabría si tuviéramos un estudiante tan hermoso este año, así que supongo que no debes asistir."

Kurt se ruborizó. "No" dijo. "No, mi compañera de piso es estudiante de primer año aquí. Estoy esperando a que ella acabe su clase de la tarde".

"Ah", dijo Adam. "Eso lo explica todo, entonces. ¿Cantas?" Adam hizo una pausa, y luego añadió con una sonrisa. "¿Y tienes un nombre?"

"¡Oh!" Kurt dijo, aún más nervioso. "Kurt, Kurt Hummel. Y lo hago. Cantar".

"¿NYADA no está hecha para ti?" Adam le preguntó, y fue su genuina curiosidad lo que le permitió a Kurt responder:

"No, me presenté"

Adam se estremeció. "No pasaste el corte, ¿eh? Es una pena." Sonrió otra vez de esa manera en que los bordes de los ojos eran una distracción. "Estoy seguro de que eres fantástico, no importa cual fuera la decisión de NYADA."

Kurt sonrió. "Gracias por decir eso", dijo, y añadió, bromeando: "Pero apuesto a que le dices eso a todos los chicos a los que nunca has oído cantar antes."

Adam se rio. "Sonó como a frase hecha, ¿vedad?" Dijo dándole la razón. "¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no es verdad!" Adam se quedó mirando a Kurt como estudiándolo. "¿Quieres demostrarme que tengo razón?", preguntó de repente. "Mi coro está practicando en este momento y no le importaría tomar un descanso para tener una actuación"

Kurt notó su garganta seca. "Yo…" empiezó, vacilante mirando hacia atrás a la puerta de la clase de Rachel.

Adam leyó su vacilación con claridad. "Es sólo un pequeño grupo de amigos", aseguró a Kurt. "No hay presión en absoluto, te lo prometo. Y vamos a traerte de vuelta para tu compañera de piso antes de que te des cuenta" Sonrió otra vez. "Vamos, Kurt. ¿No quieres demostrarme que tengo razón?"

Kurt seguía indeciso. Bueno, había pasado un tiempo desde que había cantado para un público y él pensó que le gustaría demostrarle a Adam cuánto talento tenía. (No le va a hacer daño, por supuesto, y Adam tiene bíceps de sobra y una amplia y fácil sonrisa)

"Muy bien" él dijo y Adam le sonrió, tomando su mano para tirar de él por el pasillo.

"Por aquí", dijo. "Hay un acceso directo"

Por un momento, Kurt tuvo una abrumadora sensación de dejà vu - tanto así que cuando Adam abrió una puerta para que se deslizaran dentro, medio esperó ver a los Warblers reunidos en el interior. En su lugar, había el grupo de personas más extrañas que Kurt había visto en NYADA – el pelo teñido, los piercings y tatuajes abundaban. Kurt inmediatamente los reconoció: aquí están los de la parte más baja de la mayor escuela de música del país, el equivalente en NYADA de los New Directions. A Kurt le gustaron inmediatamente.

"¿Nos traes un bombón, Adam? ", Dijo en voz alta uno de los chicos, mirando a Kurt con interés. "Nunca lo he visto por aquí antes."

Adam se rio. "¿Todo el mundo conoce a Kurt Hummel? Su amiga estudia aquí a pesar de que él no lo hace - y lo desafié a mostrarnos lo talentoso que es".

Hubo gimoteos en tono amistoso abundando. "A Adam le encanta el talento", uno de los otros chicos dijo, presumiblemente para Kurt. "Él tiene debilidad por el talento"

"¡Ei!" Protestó Adam. "¡Os hago saber que invité a Kurt por motivos profesionales!" Sonrió a Kurt, bromeando con suavidad. "¿No es así, Kurt?"

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa. "Será mejor que te prepares", dijo. "No quiero que te emociones demasiado por la cantidad de talento que tengo"

Adam levantó las manos. "¡Deslúmbrame, Kurt Hummel!", dijo, tomando un asiento en la sala vacía, haciendo un gesto hacia su coro. "Ellos te seguirán"

Kurt sonrió, haciendo una breve charla con las manzanas de Adán que, a pesar de su variada y ecléctica apariencia, tenían un conocimiento profundo de la canción que Kurt quería hacer. A medida que se colocaron en una formación abierta, estuvo agradecido de que él decidió ponerse pantalones ajustados hoy pero que se daban un poco de sí - iba a tener que moverse, y sería vergonzoso si terminara con una costura rasgada.

El ruido del coro comenzó y Kurt experimentó otro repentino e intenso momento de déjà vu - la última vez que cantó acompañado por un coro acústico estaba en Dalton con los Warblers, Blaine a su lado. Se sacudió eso lo suficientemente pronto para pavonearse hacia adelante, balanceando las caderas, y cantando:

_"¿Qué hora es? Bueno, tiene que ser cerca de la medianoche, mi cuerpo me habla, dice, "tiempo de peligro"_

Adam se rio, con los ojos arrugándose con deleite, y sonriendo a Kurt mientras él se pavoneaba alrededor de la habitación, las manzanas de Adam siguiéndolo, proporcionando armonía. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Kurt había hecho esto - cantar con un grupo de personas en lugar de simplemente con Rachel o él solo - y necesitó un momento para caer en ello, para acostumbrarse a la interacción. Él hizo sus mejores movimientos- se cernió sobre un chico alto, de pelo oscuro, contoneándose con otro muchacho, sacudiendo sus caderas tan sensualmente como él era capaz de hacer.

_"He aprendido algunos trucos en el camino, para romper las reglas una vez que aprenda el juego"_ Kurt cantó, volviéndose a Adam.

Él experimentó un mal momento de shock, la voz se le entrecortó, cuando vio a Sebastian que estaba allí, así, con los brazos cruzados y la ceja levantada.

_Mierda. _Kurt pensó, tomándole completamente por sorpresa. Sebastian nunca había estado en NYADA antes y Kurt casi creería que era una especie de intenso producto de la imaginación de Kurt si Adam no se hubiera inclinado y susurrado algo que hizo que Sebastian sonriera un poco. _¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?_ Kurt pensó, pero entonces recordó que estaba en medio de una actuación. Él se lanzó nuevamente dentro de ella y si él se centró un poco más, no era porque quisiera impresionar a Sebastian: era porque quería deslumbrar al chico caliente británico que lo había invitado aquí, para empezar. _No pienses en Sebastian_, Kurt se dijo a sí mismo con firmeza y luego, en parte para impresionar, y en parte porque es algo que Mimi haría, se extendió haciendo el spagat mientras cantaba: _"¿Quieres jugar? Huyamos"_ Adam empezó a silbar y Kurt sonrió abiertamente mientras volvía a subir en un truco que aprendió de Santana, cuando estaba con los Cheerios.

_"¡Vamos a salir esta noche!"_ Kurt cantó, casualmente tirando su pierna hasta el pecho, haciendo gala de su flexibilidad. _"¡Salgamos esta noche!"_

Adam comenzó a aplaudir tan pronto como hubo terminado con Sebastian uniéndosele unos pocos minutos más tarde. Kurt sonrió, dio las gracias al resto de las manzanas, y trotó hacia ellos.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Sebastian?", preguntó en cuanto estuvo cerca.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "Rachel me envió un mensaje", dijo. "Ella dijo algo acerca de que nos viéramos aquí para cenar esta noche."

Kurt se relajó un poco ante la explicación, se giró hacia Adán. "¿Qué te pareció?", preguntó. "¿Estuve a la altura de tus expectativas?"

"¡Estuviste maravilloso!", exclamó Adam. "Verdaderamente magnífico, no puedo creer que no entraras en NYADA."

Kurt no miró a Sebastián - él sabía exactamente lo que pensaba Sebastian de su talento. "Gracias", le dijo a Adán. "El grupo está muy bien, por cierto. No pensé que NYADA tuviera incluso un coro".

Adam hizo una mueca. "Ellos no lo tienen, realmente" dijo. "Somos básicamente lo más bajo de lo más bajo aquí, socialmente, pero…¡dulces melodías de musicales! ¿Cómo alguien puede resistirse? " Él sonrió a Kurt. "Eres bienvenido a la práctica cuando lo desees , Kurt. Te ayudará a pasar el tiempo mientras esperas a tu compañera de piso, ¿no?"

"Me encantaría", dijo Kurt – de verdad, porque a él le encantaba cantar con otras personas y lo ha echado de menos desde la escuela secundaria.

"La clase de Rachel probablemente está a punto de acabar" Sebastian interrumpió. Kurt miró hacia él con sorpresa - había un tono en su voz que Kurt no reconocía. "Será mejor que nos vayamos."

"Ah, bien" dijo Adam. "Bueno, fue un placer conoceros a ambos. ¿Nos vemos pronto, Kurt?", preguntó, sonriendo de nuevo.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco fuerte ya que Sebastian estaba ahí y sin embargo, era Kurt el que todavía estaba recibiendo toda la atención. "Absolutamente" ,dijo.

Una vez que salieron, Kurt miró a Sebastian, que tenía una mirada tensa, casi parecía enojado. "¿Cómo me encontraste, por cierto?", preguntó. "¿ya que no estaba esperando en el salón de clases de Rachel?"

"Alguien dejó la puerta abierta", dijo Sebastián. "Oí tu voz en el pasillo" Él sonrió, se relajó un poco. "Buena elección de canción, por cierto"

Kurt hizo una mueca. "Para que lo sepas, sólo una de cada diez personas puede cantar esa canción tan bien como yo lo hago"

Sebastian levantó sus manos, aún sonriendo. "No tengo ninguna duda, querido" Vacilando, añadió, "A ese jovencito británico parecía que le gustabas de todos modos."

Kurt se ruborizó. "Él sólo estaba siendo amable", murmuró.

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco. "Le gustabas, Kurt" dijo, sonando casi incómodo al respecto.

Kurt le miró. "¿Coqueteaste con él? ", preguntó con recelo. El puchero de Sebastian se hizo más profundo y Kurt se rio. "¿Tanto te molesta que alguien me prefiera a ti? " ,bromeó. "¿No puedes manejar un golpe tan grande para tu orgullo?"

Sebastian frunció el ceño hacia él. "Por supuesto que no", dijo. "Puede que seas un poco perra, pero no eres del todo desagradable a la vista."

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo caso omiso de la sensación de calor en la boca del estómago. "Gracias por ese impresionante cumplido", dijo. "Voy a atesorarlo para siempre."

"Kurt" Sebastian dijo y sonaba tan grave que Kurt se centró en él. "Lo digo en serio…un tipo como Adam tendría suerte de tenerte." Sebastian parecía inseguro. "Quiero decir, sé que nunca fui tu mayor admirador en la escuela secundaria, pero era un idiota en ese entonces porque deseaba a Blaine" Kurt se estremeció, pero Sebastian se apresuró a añadir, "Eres realmente bastante…guapo, supongo. Para los chicos a los que les gustes"

Kurt le estába mirando ahora, no podía parar de hacerlo - escuchar eso de Sebastian, que sólo le había dicho a Kurt lo "cara gay" que él era.

_Mierda_, Kurt pensó. _Mierda creo que él podría gustarme_. Debido a que su estómago era una explosión de mariposas y no podía dejar de recordar lo bien que Sebastian se veía cuando sonreía o la forma en la que se había sentido al tener a Sebastian centrado en él cuando estaba haciendo la actuación. _Mierda_, Kurt pensó de nuevo con un horror lejano. _Estoy jodidamente jodido._

* * *

Kurt tomó una respiración profunda, y luego sacó una de las cintas de mezclas de Tina. Tina, que Dios la bendiga, grabó una para él justo antes de irse a Nueva York y la deslizó en su bolsa sin decírselo, -todo lo que encontró fue un solo CD con una cara sonriente gigante dibujada en él con un marcador permanente, lleno de números de Broadway y divas, canciones que a Kurt le hacían sonreír. Unas semanas después de su ruptura con Blaine, recibió un paquete de Tina: dos CDs, uno marcado con una cara triste gigante y uno marcado con una cara enojada. Adjunto a ellos había un post- it que decía: Lo siento.

Tina era la persona con el gusto más ecléctico en la música que Kurt alguna vez había conocido, y había disfrutado escuchando los CDs repetidamente, asombrado de encontrar tantas nuevas canciones que le gustaban. Hasta ahora, casi siempre escuchaba el CD con la cara triste, pero ahora, ahora -

Kurt sacó el CD de la cara enojada y lo deslizó dentro. Cuando se inició la primera pista, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, centrándose en el estruendo de su latido. Le gustaba Sebastian . _Le gusta Sebastian,_ ¿cómo le pasó eso?...

Nunca iba a funcionar, Kurt lo sabía.

Pero estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que deseaba que él o Sebastian fueran lo suficientemente diferentes para realmente funcionar juntos como pareja. Pero no lo eran, ese es el problema, Sebastian era Sebastian y Kurt, bueno …

Kurt suspiró, susurró, junto con la letra: _"Y yo soy un poco demasiado extraño para alguien como tú"_

Sebastian había sido muy claro, en varias ocasiones, acerca de lo poco que deseaba a Kurt, al menos físicamente. Sebastian había admitido que Kurt era guapo, pero Kurt no podía olvidar lo que había añadido: _para los chicos a los que les gustes_. A Sebastian no le gustaba. Kurt sabía que eran amigos ahora, de la misma manera que él sabía que Sebastian preferiría estar con cualquier otro en el planeta que con Kurt. Kurt no podría soportar la mirada de disgusto que estaba seguro que Sebastian le daría si Kurt le confesara sus sentimientos, no estaba, sin duda preparado para hacer frente a la pérdida de su amistad después.

Y además, ¿qué pasaría si ellos dos llegaran a estar juntos? Kurt sabía que Sebastian odiaba las relaciones, nunca había estado en una seria por lo que Kurt había oído. Y el historial de Kurt no era exactamente impecable tampoco.

_"No tengo la mejor de las suertes, para hacer que esas cosas duren_", susurró Kurt junto con la siguiente letra, preguntándose si alguna vez habría un momento en que la música no expresara sus pensamientos y emociones de una manera tan perfecta.

Kurt estaba acostumbrado a amar más. Era lo que siempre había hecho: él era siempre el que amaba demasiado, el que amaba primero. Tal vez algún día un chico hermoso suspiraría por él, le perseguiría, pero hasta ese momento - Kurt lidiaría con esto. Debido a que no estaba dispuesto a perder la amistad y la confianza de Sebastian, y él sabía que si hacía caso omiso de estos sentimientos probablemente iban a desaparecer. Esto era probablemente sólo un enamoramiento fugaz.

(Él deliberadamente ignoró la voz en el interior de su cabeza insistiendo en que su enamoramiento de Blaine nunca había desvanecido, incluso enfrentándose al obvio desinterés evidente de Blaine.)

Suspiró cuando la canción empezó a finalizar y se suavizó en un instrumental. Tina, todo el mundo lo sabía, tiene el gusto musical más ecléctico – del pop indie al techno pasando por las baladas de rock. Se preguntó cómo estaría, si el resto del club Glee estaban bien. Se dio cuenta, con un sobresalto, que debían tener nuevos miembros. ¿Alguien hablaba de ellos, de los que se fueron? Los nuevos chicos eran probablemente todos amigos con Blaine, pensó. Si sabían de la ruptura de Blaine y Kurt, debían estar de su lado. Era deprimente pensar que un montón de chicos que ni siquiera le conocían juzgarían su relación con Blaine, la forma en que todo se vino abajo.

Él se inclinó hacia atrás, escuchando la arremetida de un violín, fundiéndose con un piano y se dejó llevar a la deriva durmiéndose, donde sus inquietudes no le podían molestar.

* * *

Kurt buscaba desesperadamente su teléfono que estaba sonando, perdido entre sus montones de ropa. Era sábado y había estado tratando de distraerse de los pensamientos acerca de Sebastian organizando su armario y haciendo las tareas. El trasto estúpido estaba metido entre sus pilas de pantalones vaqueros y se apresuró a responder cuando vio que era Isabelle.

"Kurt" ella gritó. "¡Tenía miedo de que estuvieras ocupado!"

Kurt ojeó a sus montones de ropa. Hasta el momento se las había arreglado para organizarlos en pilas de color - lo próximo que planeaba era organizarlos por diseñador. "No exactamente", dijo. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Isabelle?"

"Sólo quería asegurarme de que te acordabas de venir a la fiesta mañana por la noche", dijo Isabelle. Cuando Kurt no dijo nada, añadió con un impaciente tacto, "La fiesta de Navidad, ¿recuerdas? Todos nuestros promotores estarán allí así que quiero que todos los empleados asistan".

La mente de Kurt estaba en blanco: nadie le había dicho nada sobre una fiesta, aunque se había preguntado si tendrían una. "¿Fiesta?", repitió, confundido. "Yo nunca…"

Isabelle suspiró. "El anuncio se puso en el tablero de anuncios de la semana, Kurt. ¿No lo has visto?"

"No lo he visto", confesó Kurt. Vagamente recordó una hoja de papel de colores brillantes en el tablón de anuncios, pero la cosa se cubre generalmente con anuncios que se añaden y las solicitudes de cambios de turno - Kurt realmente no lo había mirado en las últimas semanas. "¿Cuándo dijiste que es?"

"Mañana por la noche", dijo Isabelle, diciéndole la dirección. "Es a las siete en punto, pero puedes llegar más tarde"

"¿Es de etiqueta?" Kurt le preguntó, preguntándose dónde podría conseguir un traje tan a corto plazo. Supuso que probablemente podría encontrar algo en el armario que no desentonaría, pero toda su ropa formal estaba en casa, a salvo en bolsas herméticas.

"No, no, es casual" Isabelle le aseguró. "Sólo viste de tu forma habitual y estarás bien. ¡Oh, y no dudes en traer una cita!"

Kurt podía oír prácticamente su guiño, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, ella le colgó. Kurt suspiró, dejando de lado su teléfono. Sólo había una persona a la que se le ocurriría preguntar y sin duda Sebastian no haría más que reírse de sí mismo al imaginarse lo absurdo de ser la cita de Kurt.

* * *

La fiesta tenía lugar en un elegante salón de baile de un hotel en el centro de la ciudad: le tomó a Kurt más tiempo del que esperaba encontrarlo después de que el taxi le dejara aunque Isabelle le envió por correo electrónico la dirección la noche anterior. Al entrar, se pasó las manos por el pelo y se alisó la ropa para asegurarse de que estaba sin arrugas.

En el interior, todo el edificio era blanco, antiguo. Kurt lo miró, un poco atemorizado: Nunca había estado en un lugar tan elegante. La última vez que se quedó en un hotel en Nueva York fue con los New Directions para los nacionales y los metieron en una cadena hotelera. Kurt comprobó su cabello de nuevo, preocupado por no haberse arreglado lo suficiente, fuera lo que dijera Isabelle.

Las instrucciones de Isabelle decían que la fiesta tendría lugar en la "Sala Oro" en el quinto piso. Kurt estaba a punto de ir cuando Sebastian entró por la puerta, respirando con dificultad. Llevaba una camisa de vestir y pantalones formales y se veía infinitamente mejor de lo que nunca lo había hecho fuera de un uniforme de Dalton. Kurt le miró, tragando saliva.

"¿Acabas de llegar aquí también?" Sebastián pidió trotando hacia el lado de Kurt. Sus mangas de camisa estaban subidas hasta el codo y él estaba estúpida e injustamente guapo.

"Sí" dijo Kurt, un poco sin aliento. "Tuve algunos problemas para encontrar el sitio"

"No eres como un nativo de la Ciudad de Nueva York todavía, ¿eh?", preguntó Sebastian, sonriendo. Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, relajándose un poco con la broma familiar.

"Vamos", dijo en lugar de replicar. "Será mejor que vayamos antes de que Isabelle nos despelleje por llegar tan tarde."

* * *

"¡Kurt!" Isabelle chilló al entrar en la sala con la música y la charla ruidosa. Había un ramillete de trajes en la habitación, pero Isabelle tenía una boa de plumas envuelta alrededor de sus hombros y la mirada de alguien que había bebido demasiado. Las decoraciones de Navidad estaban colgadas y había un enorme árbol metido en la esquina, con adornos colgantes. "¡Y Sebastian!" Ella les guiñó un ojo y Kurt sintió un rubor trepando en la parte posterior de su cuello. "¡No esperaba que vosotros dos vinierais juntos!"

"No lo hicimos…"

"Nosotros no…"

Sebastian y Kurt intercambiaron una mirada y se rieron juntos. "Acabamos de llegar, al mismo tiempo" Kurt explicó a Isabelle.

Isabelle guiñó el ojo otra vez y el rubor de Kurt se profundizó, pero se las arregló para levantar una ceja pareciendo poco impresionado cuando Isabelle se rio de él.

"Entrad, entrad" dijo ella, empujándolos dentro donde había una multitud de personas reunidas, hablando entre ellos en voz alta. "La fiesta sólo acaba de empezar" Ella lanzó una mirada astuta a Kurt que le debería haber advertido de lo que venía, pero él se las arregló para sorprenderse cuando ella se enganchó a su brazo y le dijo: "¿Sabes?, ¡Debes cantar para nosotros, Kurt! ¡Tienes que ponernos en estado de ánimo de fiesta!"

Kurt parpadeó hacia ella. "¿Cantar?" preguntó, perplejo. Él sabía que esto no era un evento formal, pero…

"Bueno, quieres ir a NYADA ¿no?" Isabelle dijo. "Y fuiste finalista el año pasado, ¡por lo que debes ser increíble! ¡Vamos!" Ella miró a su alrededor, se inclinó hacia delante para susurrar: "Además, todavía estamos tratando de conseguir que el sistema de sonido funcione y nosotros prometimos entretenimiento a nuestros invitados"

Kurt miró a Sebastian, que parecía entretenido. "Vamos, Kurt", dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurt le estaba mirando. "Danos un espectáculo."

Kurt se ruborizó, mordiéndose el labio. Él por lo general no solía negar la atención, pero se sentía incómodo ahora, rodeado de gente que no conocía y, bueno, Sebastian estaba allí, con los ojos brillando con humor. Él sabía que Sebastián pensaba que él era…femenino, que no tenía la presencia en el escenario para competir con Blaine o Rachel o incluso con el propio Sebastián. _Tú tienes eso, se recordó a sí mismo, enderezando la columna vertebral. Y no hay mejor momento para demostrarle eso a Sebastian - y a él mismo - que ahora._

"Claro", dijo, y tuvo la satisfacción de ver los ojos de Sebastián abrirse con sorpresa. "Conozco la canción perfecta" Probablemente debería cantar una especie de villancico, él lo sabía, pero Kurt nunca había sido muy fan de la Navidad - y, además, se trataba de una fiesta para una revista de moda. Su elección de canción iba a ser perfecta.

Isabelle aplaudió con sus manos. "¡Que alguien me traiga un micrófono!" ella le dijo a uno de los empleados más cercanos, que se fue corriendo a cumplir la orden de Isabelle.

"¿De verdad vas a hacer esto?" Sebastian murmuró al oído de Kurt mientras Isabelle aceptaba el micrófono de su agobiado empleado. Isabelle les llevó a un lugar abierto en la sala, donde había una pequeña pista de baile y un escenario. "No pensé que tuvieras agallas, Hummel"

Kurt le dio a Sebastian una mirada por encima del hombro, y tomó el micrófono de Isabelle. Era suave y cálido en su mano, y la confianza regresó a él en una repentina avalancha que le hizo sentirse mareado. "Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Sebastian", dijo, y luego dio un paso adelante hacia el escenario.

"Señoras y señores ", dijo, y la atención de la multitud derivó hacia él. "Isabelle me ha pedido que haga un poco de música en vivo hasta que descubramos el problema con el sistema de sonido."

Hubo una ronda de aplausos indiferentes y la boca de Kurt estaba firme: juró que los tendría comiendo de la mano al final de este número, no importaba cómo. Miró a Sebastian por un momento antes de empezar y lo encontró con los ojos fijos en Kurt. Algo en su estómago se asentó en eso, y se enfrentó a la multitud con confianza.

_"En la vida",_ cantó, _"uno tiene que enfrentarse a una enorme variedad de nauseabundas modas y buenos consejos"_

Era extraño que el cantaba a capella, sin bailarines de fondo, pero Kurt había cantado esta canción a menudo en su dormitorio así que podía hacerlo hasta dormido. Como la canción avanzaba, se movió hacia delante hacia la multitud y se juntó con ella, coqueteando con hombres extraños entrando en su espacio personal, instando a las mujeres a menearse con él. La gente empezó a engancharse con él - la gente se reía, bailando un poco.

_"Oh, creo que me llegó la hora de cocinar",_ cantó y mientras giraba alcanzó a ver a Sebastian, observándolo con una mirada cariñosa extraña en su rostro. Kurt estaba tan nervioso que casi olvidó la línea siguiente, pero cuando se giró otra vez sintió un calor aumentándole en el pecho. _"Ya sea de lunares, rayas, o incluso a cuadros" _Algunos de los empleados se rieron, él podía verlo, e incluso algunos de ellos estaban cantando juntos, pronunciando las palabras con él. Kurt sonrió e hizo una pirueta mientras cantaba, _"Cada fibra de mi ser está expuesta para un increíble efecto"_, haciendo gala de su fabuloso atuendo: pantalones ajustados, una camisa de vestir de color azul oscuro y un chaleco gris - negro. Obtuvo silbidos en respuesta y se rio.

_"Preferiría usar un barril, que una ropa conservadora" _Kurt cantó y detrás de él, Isabelle se acercó y empiezó a cantar _"oohh"_ de fondo, consiguiendo que algunas de las chicas de al lado se unieran a ella. Como Kurt hacía piruetas y giros, ellas le siguieron, e incluso se las arreglaron para caer en una especie de coreografía que hizo a Kurt sentirse inexplicablemente como si fuera parte de una trinidad profana.

_"¡Vestir siempre ha sido mi punto más fuerte!"_ Se rio cuando terminó y todo el mundo aplaudió. Se inclinó, entonces le dio el micrófono de nuevo a Isabelle, quien le sonreía.

"¡Kurt Hummel!" ella dijo y los aplausos se elevaron en volumen. "¡Un día lo veremos en un gran escenario!"

Kurt se sonrojó y se rio cuando oyó silbidos antes de regresar a dónde estaba Sebastian en medio de sonrisas y elogios. Sebastian le miraba como si estuviera considerándolo y Kurt se preguntó con una pequeña torsión de nerviosismo en el estómago qué estaba pensando Sebastian.

"Eso fue excelente", dijo Sebastián cuando Kurt se acercó. Kurt se detuvo, mirando de nuevo.

"¿Un elogio?" -preguntó, sólo medio incrédulo. "¿Del gran Sebastian Smythe? ¿Pensé que el mundo no se acababa hasta el 21?"

Sebastian se río, pero la mirada atenta no se desvaneció de sus ojos. "Lo digo en serio, Kurt." Hizo una pausa. "Nunca conseguiste ningún solo en los New Directions…"

"Ni en los Warblers" Kurt le recordó. "La única vez que me dieron algo fue cuando Blaine les dijo que lo hicieran" Se encogió de hombros. Recordó estar tan amargado por eso, pero era difícil estarlo ahora que estaba persiguiendo sus sueños, viviendo su vida en la mejor ciudad del mundo y disfrutando cada segundo de ella. "Era demasiado fabuloso para ellos", dijo, sonriendo un poco.

Sebastian no sonreía. "Deberían haberte dado algo", dijo, y la firmeza de su voz provocó algo caliente en el pecho de Kurt.

"Gracias", dijo, sintiéndolo de verdad.

Un golpecito en el brazo le distrajo de la sonrisa floreciente de Sebastian. "Kurt" dijo Isabelle, con el signo más elemental de disculpa en su rostro. "Algunas personas quieren conocerte" Se volvió hacia Sebastian, y Kurt rara vez había visto su cara tan solemne. "Sebastian, tus padres están aquí"

Sebastian palideció. Kurt se aproximó sin pensarlo, metiendo su mano en la curva del codo de Sebastian. "¿Sebastian?", preguntó, inseguro.

Sebastián negó con la cabeza y su color se niveló un poco. "Lo siento", dijo. Hacia Isabelle añadió, "¿Dónde están?"

"Se escabulleron en el baño", dijo Isabelle, mostrando claramente la preocupación en su rostro. "Mira, puedo decirles que decidiste no venir y puedes irte"

"No", dijo Sebastián. Sus ojos se movieron de nuevo hacia Kurt por un breve momento. "No, probablemente debería hablar con ellos. Yo sólo voy a…conseguir un poco de aire. Estaré de vuelta en un minuto".

"¿Quieres que me quede contigo?" Kurt preguntó, todavía preocupado porque el color de Sebastián estaba regresando rápidamente a la normalidad, pero no podía olvidar del todo el aspecto de la cara pálida de Sebastián y sus grandes ojos inquietos.

Sebastian le sonrió con una apariencia de normalidad. "No te preocupes por mí, cariño", dijo.

"Estaré bien. Ve a codearte con la gente y a dar a satisfacción a tu corazón"

Él empezó a alejarse, siendo absorbido por la multitud. Kurt se volvió hacia Isabelle, quien lo observaba irse con su labio atrapado entre los dientes. Cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de Kurt, suspiró.

"No debería ser yo quién te lo diga", dijo ella. "Es la historia de Sebastián. Pero voy a decirte esto - no te acerques a su padre por tu cuenta, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Se trata de Braxton?" Kurt le preguntó, perplejo. Él sabía por qué a Braxton no le gustaría ver a su padre, pero no estaba muy seguro de cuál sería el asunto de Sebastian con sus padres.

Isabelle se estremeció. "Un poco", admitió. "Pero, en realidad, le toca a Sebastian decírtelo, no a mi"

"Tengo que hablar con él", dijo Kurt, frunciendo el ceño. "¿A dónde se fue?, ¿lo viste?"

"Kurt…" Isabelle empezó, pero Kurt ya se estaba abriendo paso entre la multitud, tratando de seguir el camino de Sebastian.

Él terminó fuera, en una de las muchas terrazas del edificio. Casi se había dado por vencido cuando vio Sebastian doblado en un banco, con la cabeza entre las manos. Kurt vaciló un momento antes de ir hacia él. Sebastián miró hacia arriba mientras se acercaba y le dio una triste sonrisa.

"¿Necesitabas un momento para ti, cielo?"

"Te ves como el infierno", dijo Kurt, preocupado. Se sentó junto a Sebastian.

Sebastian suspiró, poniendo su cara de nuevo en sus manos.

"Esta va a ser una noche de mierda" Sebastián murmuró contra la piel de sus palmas, lo suficientemente amortiguado para que Kurt casi no le oyera.

Kurt vaciló, luego llegó a poner una mano en la espalda de Sebastian. A través de su camisa, su espalda estaba caliente.

"¿Tu padre?", preguntó.

Kurt sintió a Sebastian suspirar. "Hablar con él es agotador", dijo Sebastián. "Nunca sé qué decir para que me entienda"

Kurt se mordió el labio, flexionó la mano sobre la espalda de Sebastian, arrugando la tela fina ligeramente. Kurt la alisó, sintiendo a Sebastian estremecerse.

"¿Quieres hablar conmigo sobre eso?"

Sebastián miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con los ojos de Kurt. Kurt no quitó la mano de la espalda de Sebastian.

"¿Sabes lo de Braxton , no?", preguntó Sebastián. "Él me dijo que habló contigo antes de irse." Kurt asintió y Sebastián suspiró de nuevo. "Es algo como eso, a excepción de que…bueno, yo soy el último hijo. Así que si mi padre me repudia…"

"Él no tiene a nadie al que darle toda su fortuna" Kurt terminó, arrugando la nariz. "Me siento como si hubiera entrado en una novela de Jane Austen".

Sebastian resopló. "No voy a mentirte, es muy parecido a eso. Mi padre quería que yo lo siguiera en el negocio familiar, pero no estoy interesado en ser abogado".

Kurt levantó una ceja. "Yo hubiera pensado que ser un abogado era lo que te gustaba", admitió. "Trajes, poder, sexo…¿Qué es lo que no te encanta de eso?"

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco. "Tú has estado viendo demasiada televisión", dijo. "Smythe y Clarington no son mucho como eso. El socio de mi padre", explicó. "El nuevo jefe de los Warblers es su hijo. . . Hunter Clarington, creo que ese es su nombre " Kurt asintió con la cabeza, un poco sorprendido. "Incluso si lo fuera, no es para mí o para Brax. Brax solo quiere viajar y pintar y yo…" Sebastian suspiró. "Creo", dijo otra vez, con más fuerza , "que quiero hacer música."

Kurt frunció el ceño. "¿Cantar, quieres decir? ", preguntó. "¿Como, hacer un disco?"

Sebastián hizo un gesto con la mano. "Si puedo conseguir eso…", dijo. "Pero me gustaría producir más que nada." Su rostro se iluminó. "Los productores son los que hacen que la buena música sea genial, ¿sabes? Sus decisiones sobre el corte final, de cómo suena, eso es lo que puede crear un éxito". Él sonrió un poco. "Además, su vida realmente es poder, trajes y sexo"

Kurt se le quedó mirando fijamente, sorprendido por su animación. "Yo no sabía que querías hacer eso", dijo, más para sí mismo que para Sebastián.

Sebastián levantó una ceja. "Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, cielo", dijo y Kurt dio un bufido.

"Touché", dijo. "Así que tu padre no lo aprueba."

El rostro de Sebastian se agrió. "Él necesita un heredero", dijo. "Cuando Brax se fue, mi padre lo desheredó por ello – Yo realmente soy el único que queda para que la dinastía Smythe no caiga. Cuando se enteró de que yo quería hacer otra cosa…" Sebastian suspiró. "Bueno, te puedes imaginar la pelea que tuvimos sobre ello"

Algo golpeó a Kurt. "¿Es por eso que estás aquí?", preguntó. "¿Por lo que estás trabajando para Isabelle?"

Sebastian sonrió, con un toque amargo. "Lo pillaste, tigre" él dijo. "Mi padre me dijo que me enviaría un año aquí para mostrarme lo que es trabajar en el "mundo del arte". Parecía pensar que sería suficiente para convencerme de cambiar mi futuro a algo que se adapte un poco más a su visión del mundo" rio Sebastián. "Supongo que subestimó lo terco que soy."

"Él obviamente nunca te ha visto ir detrás de alguien" Kurt replicó "Entonces él sabría que eres una persona persistente" Sebastián le sonrió, un poco más auténtico esta vez. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa al final del año?"

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "Iré a mi querido papá y le diré que todavía no quiero dirigir la compañía. Mi conjetura es que él me repudiará como lo hizo con Brax - tenemos un par de primos que podrían dar el tipo para ser el heredero de la familia, aunque no sé si ellos vendrán más fácilmente que Brax o yo".

Kurt le miró boquiabierto. "¿Estás bien con eso?", preguntó, incrédulo. "¿Ser separado de tu familia? ¿Y el dinero?"

Sebastian le lanzó una mirada irónica. "Me doy cuenta de que es irónico que yo diga esto, pero el dinero no lo es todo, Kurt."

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco. "Tienes razón", dijo. "Puedo caer muerto en shock porque dijiste eso. Pero en serio, ¿no será difícil para ti poderlo hacer por tu cuenta y sin ningún tipo de apoyo?" Kurt no podía imaginar no tener a su padre como respaldo cuando los tiempos se pusieran difíciles.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "Tengo a Isabelle y a Brax" dice. "Ninguno de ellos está pasando penurias y están dispuestos a ayudarme. Pero supongo que voy a encontrar un trabajo y trabajaré duro para pagar mis cuentas, hasta que logre algo más grande- como cualquier otro ciudadano medio" Sonrió a Kurt "Sebastian Smythe, ciudadano de clase obrera. Suena bien, ¿no?"

Kurt hizo una mueca. "No puedo imaginarte realmente trabajando", admitió. "Probablemente porque nunca te he visto hacerlo con mis propios ojos. Todo lo que haces en la oficina es dormir y gritarle a Jerry".

"Jerry se lo merece, es un pedazo de mierda", dijo Sebastian, inflexible, aunque Kurt sabía que, al igual que el resto de la oficina, se había convertido en aficionado a los trabajos de impresión encantadoramente malos de Jerry. "¡Y yo trabajo! Isabelle dice que es un placer tenerme trabajando para ella!"

Kurt resopló antes de que pudiera detenerse. "Isabelle le dice eso a casi todo el mundo", dijo. "Ella dice eso de Irene, y tú sabes cómo es ella". Irene, una de las otras becarias, acababa "perdida" en su camino hacia el cuarto de baño por lo menos tres veces al día y terminaba perdiéndose durante horas cada vez. Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que ella iba de compras, ya que por lo general regresaba con un traje diferente con el que llegó.

Sebastian tiró de una cara indignada. "¿Estás diciendo que mi tía me estaba mintiendo?", preguntó. "¡No te puedo creer!"

Kurt sonrió. "Sólo estoy diciendo que si me preguntan, yo diría que eres un vago y a veces un poco petulante"

Sebastián hizo pucheros. "Yo no soy petulante", dijo. "Soy encantadoramente arrogante, hay una diferencia"

Se miraron entre sí y empezaron a reírse a la vez: cuando Kurt pudo recuperar el aliento, dijo, "Deberíamos entrar"

Sebastian gimió. "¿Tenemos que hacerlo?", preguntó. "Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo"

Kurt sabía que cuando se trataba de una elección entre él y el padre de Sebastian, Sebastian lo elegiría sin protestar – diablos, Sebastian probablemente elegiría un cerdo sin dudar - pero no pudo detener el calor que floreció en su pecho.

"Es una pena", dijo Kurt, de pie. "Es hora de hacerle frente" Él ofreció a Sebastian una mano. "No hay escapatoria, me temo"

Sebastián suspiró, dejándose tirar de sus pies. En lugar de alejarse después, agarró la mano de Kurt apretándola. Sus dedos eran largos, cálidos contra los de Kurt. "Me alegro de que estés aquí, Kurt" murmuró y cuando Kurt le miró en estado de shock, pudo ver un rubor recorriendo la oreja de Sebastian. Él sonrió, cariñosamente y apretó la mano de Sebastian.

* * *

En el interior todavía había una aglomeración de gente, pero se las arreglaron para ver a Isabelle, quien les estaba haciendo gestos hacia donde ella estaba de pie con una pareja que Kurt sólo pudo asumir que eran los padres de Sebastián.

El padre de Sebastian era un imponente hombre de unos cincuenta años, con vetas de color gris oscuro en su pelo castaño. Tanto Sebastian como Braxton no se parecían mucho a él, aunque obviamente habían heredado su color - no, era evidente que los hermanos Smythe tenían todo lo demás de su hermosa madre de huesos finos, cuyo rostro se arrugaba en esa forma distintiva de los Smythe cuando ella sonreía. Eran una pareja atractiva, los Smythe, y Kurt no podía dejar de estar un poco intimidado por su belleza combinada, su aura de importancia.

"Tranquilízate", Sebastian le murmuró al oído. "No son tan impresionantes como parecen" Él sonaba ansioso y su rostro, cuando Kurt le devolvió la mirada, era claro.

"Se ven muy impresionantes", señaló Kurt , tratando de mantener su voz ligera para que Sebastian se relajara. "Tu madre tiene un gusto excelente, ese Dior vintage se ve divino en ella" Así era, aunque su sonrisa burlona no le quedaba tan bien.

Sebastian hizo una mueca, pero su rostro recobró algo de color. "Su gusto en la moda es, probablemente, el único buen gusto que le queda", murmuró Sebastián. Él suspiró, sobrepasado. "Vamos, mejor te presento rápido y acabamos de una vez" Tomó el brazo de Kurt, comenzando a guiarlo a través de la sala, cuando vaciló. "Kurt", dijo. "No dejes que nada de lo que digan te afecte"

Kurt se quedó mirando a Sebastian a medida que continuaron a través de la sala. "¿Qué…?", preguntó, sin saber por qué todo el mundo parecía pensar que los padres de Sebastián serían horribles con él, pero ya estaban al lado de los Smythe, y se estaban girando para encontrarse con Kurt y Sebastian. Isabelle le dio una mirada y luego se escabulló entre la multitud.

El padre de Sebastian no miró a Sebastian en un primer momento - su atención estaba toda sobre Kurt, arrastrando la mirada por encima de él, de la cabeza a los pies. Y Kurt exactamente no esperaba una reacción tibia, pero la mirada del padre de Sebastian después de que hubiera terminado el examen de Kurt le decía que había visto todo lo que Kurt tenía que ofrecer y Kurt era insuficiente. Kurt empezó a vaciar, mirando a la madre de Sebastian - quién lo estaba mirando como un tiburón podría mirar a un pez que podría comerse, pero no quería por miedo a un dolor de estómago.

Kurt se encogió retrocediendo por un momento, sintiéndose muy pequeño. Luego recordó a su padre, a sus amigos, a Sebastian, Isabelle – incluso a Blaine- que le habían dicho que él era una buena persona, una persona fabulosa. Era el maldito Kurt Hummel y esta gente podía ser importante y rica y los padres de Sebastián, pero no eran mejores que él y no le harían sentirse pequeño. Kurt no lo iba a permitir.

Él miró hacia abajo a la madre de Sebastián, que volvió la cabeza con una delicada rabieta después de un minuto, a continuación, arrastró la mirada hacia el padre de Sebastian - que en realidad ya había vuelto a mirar a Sebastian.

"Es bueno verte tan bien, hijo", dijo el padre de Sebastián. "Nueva York se adapta a ti tanto como se adapta a tu tía"

La boca de Sebastián se estrechó. "Te ves bien, padre" dijo sin sinceridad. Su rostro se relajó un poco cuando se volvió hacia Kurt, haciéndole un gesto hacia adelante. "¿Puedo presentaros a Kurt Hummel? Trabaja conmigo en la compañía de la tía Isabelle como becario".

Ninguno de los padres de Sebastián se dignó a ofrecer una mano o un hola. Kurt apretó los dientes. "Es un placer", escupió tan cortésmente como pudo "Estoy seguro"

Vio a Sebastian sonreír un poco por el rabillo del ojo y se relajó, debilitándose su mal genio.

"Que agradable", dijo el Sr. Smythe, claramente no en serio. Él dio a Kurt otra larga mirada una vez más y Kurt reconoció su mirada de repente: era una "mirada Lima", la que decía: oh, es uno de ellos. Kurt de repente sintió helarse.

"Has hecho algunos amigos interesantes aquí, Sebastian", dijo el padre de Sebastián. "Dime, Kurt, ¿asistes a alguna universidad cerca de aquí?"

Kurt apretó los dientes, ya sabiendo la reacción a su respuesta. "No" dijo. "Vivo cerca de aquí con una vieja amiga de la escuela secundaria que está asistiendo a la Academia de Arte Dramático de Nueva York"

La nariz del padre de Sebastián se arrugó. "Ah", dijo. "Sí, he conocido a la Sra. Tibbideaux varias veces. Ella es una mujer enérgica - muy firme en sus opiniones" Levantó la ceja "¿Tiene algún plan para asistir a esa escuela pronto, Sr. Hummel?"

Kurt no estaba seguro de cómo, pero el _"Sr. Hummel"_ estaba empezando a sonar como un insulto. "No estoy muy seguro, señor Smythe" dijo Kurt e inyectó tanto desprecio educado como pudo en el título.

El padre de Sebastián frunció los labios. "Deberías seguir una educación superior, hijo", dijo. "Después de todo, no es como si hubiera un futuro para ti en esta tontería" Agitó una mano a su alrededor. "O cantando cancioncitas"

La espalda de Kurt se enderezó - lento y seguro, su furia fría desplegándose. "Perdóneme, señor Smythe" espetó y él estaba satisfecho de ver que el padre de Sebastian centraba su atención en él. "Pero ocurre que yo pienso que hay mucha satisfacción y éxito en conseguir una carrera en las artes, tanto como la hay en cualquier otro trabajo."

Los ojos del señor Smythe se estrecharon. "¿Oh?", preguntó, y el borde peligroso en su voz alertó a Kurt. "¿Está pensando en entrar en este campo, entonces, Sr. Hummel?" Levantó una ceja. "¿Cuáles son exactamente sus planes para el futuro?"

Kurt se tambaleó porque se trataba de una pregunta que él mismo se había hecho muchas veces en las últimas semanas y todavía tenía que encontrar una respuesta a eso. "Me gusta trabajar aquí", dijo, y él supo y maldijo que sonara débil.

El Sr. Smythe lo sintió como una victoria y sonrió con una sonrisa amplia y de tiburón. "Le voy a decir una dura verdad, Sr. Hummel, en aras de ayudarle: no hay futuro en un trabajo como este" Hizo un gesto de nuevo a la sala en general. "¿Qué es lo que exactamente alguno de ustedes hacen en beneficio de la sociedad, eh? Todos ustedes revolotean por ahí, mostrando sus trajes ridículos como si todo significara algo más - confíe en mí, Sr. Hummel, cuando digo que no. La moda es un arte de consumo barato para el aburrido y falto de imaginación y cuanto antes la gente se dé cuenta de eso mejor será" Él miró a Kurt, resoplando. "Me doy cuenta que los de su clase y tipo no son capaces de acceder a los círculos más altos de la sociedad, por eso, tal vez se conforma quedándose aquí".

"¡Padre!" espetó Sebastian.

La garganta de Kurt estaba apretada, atascada. Él vio por el rabillo del ojo que Isabelle estaba pálida, se veía tan sorprendido como Kurt se sentía. "Ya veo", dijo, sabiendo que su voz era espesa. "Gracias por compartir su sabiduría conmigo, señor Smythe" Quería decir algo más, pero no estaba muy seguro de dónde encontrar las palabras.

Hubo un toque a su lado y Kurt se volvió para ver a Rachel y Brody allí, ambos mirándole preocupados.

"Kurt" dijo Rachel, con los ojos como dardos entre los Smythes y él. "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

Kurt no podía describir su alivio abrumador. "Sí, por supuesto", dijo. Se volvió de nuevo a los Smythes. "Si me disculpan" él dijo y Rachel le tiró de distancia.

"¿Qué demonios? " Ella susurró al oído mientras le tiró a través de la sala, a una de las puertas que daban a las terrazas externas. Brody le seguía de cerca los talones. "¿Quiénes eran?" Rachel exigió una vez que estaban en el aire frío de la noche, a solas.

"Los padres de Sebastián" dijo Kurt. Su garganta estaba todavía apretada y estaba reprimiendo el llanto. "Quienes, obviamente, tienen opiniones muy fuertes sobre lo que constituye un trabajo de verdad."

"Sólo escuchamos el final de eso", dijo Brody, pareciendo preocupado. "¿Estás bien?"

Kurt tomó una respiración profunda. "Estoy bien", les aseguró. "No es nada que no haya escuchado antes, ¿no? Todo el mundo piensa que la moda y la música no llevan a ninguna parte. Yo tendré que demostrarles que están equivocados, eso es todo" Kurt se rió, un toque amargo y cantó con cierta ironía: _"Me siento mejor cuando soy seductor, encuentro que la moda me sigue sonriendo, pero en mi corazón yo sé que es un poco triste"_

Rachel suspiró. "Kurt", dijo ella, y luego, porque ella era Rachel Berry, cantó como respuesta: _"Esa vida de gran potencial es descartada como irrelevante."_

Kurt realmente amaba a Rachel a veces, porque era sólo cuando él estaba con ella que este tipo de cosas sucedían. Sonrió un poco mientras cantaba: _"Y sólo alguna vez me he visto como lindo. Así que voy a aletear para engañar…"_

_"Oh no, tú debes creer"_ Rachel espetó, tomándolo de la mano, los ojos suaves y sinceros. _"Un día estás destinado a encontrar…"_

_"Un conjunto más fuerte",_ terminaron juntos y luego se abrazaron, con fuerza.

"¿Esto siempre sucede con vosotros dos?" Preguntó Brody, desconcertado, mientras ellos se separaban. Rachel y Kurt se rieron.

"Cantar nos ayuda a lidiar con el dolor", afirmó Kurt. Tomó una respiración profunda. "No puedo permitir que ese hombre me afecte", le dijo a Rachel. "Él no me conoce y no sabe nada acerca de seguir tus sueños, por supuesto, o de lo contrario no se cagaría en todos los míos"

"Los actores hacen probablemente diez veces su salario", dijo Rachel, desdeñosa.

Kurt se estremeció. "Bueno, él es abogado, por lo que tal vez no. Pero sin duda, es un buen punto." Suspiró. "Sebastian estaba en lo cierto, realmente es imposible hablar. Yo esperaba que él estuviera exagerando o algo así porque estaban peleados y que yo podría ayudarles a reconciliarse, ¿sabes? Pero creo que eso es imposible".

Rachel estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta se abrió y Sebastian salió. Él fue inmediatamente hacia Kurt, haciendo caso omiso tanto de Rachel como de Brody.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó. "Lo siento, yo nunca te habría llevado conmigo si hubiera sabido que iba a…"

"Está bien" Kurt cortó con una leve sonrisa ante el pánico de los ojos abiertos de Sebastian. "No es nada que nunca haya oído antes y Rachel me ayudó con el poder de la canción."

"Cura todas las heridas", Rachel se entrometió, muy seria.

"Ya veo", dijo Sebastian, arqueando su boca. "Rachel, Brody ¿podría tener un momento a solas con Kurt?"

Tanto Rachel como Brody se giraron hacia Kurt con miradas idénticas de cuestionamiento y Kurt se preguntó si debería decirles que estaban pasando demasiado tiempo juntos.

"Chicos, os veré dentro", les aseguró y se fueron de la mano.

"Lo siento de verdad, Kurt" Sebastian dijo de nuevo, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "Traté de criticarle por su comportamiento después de que te fuiste pero no escuchó ni una sola palabra, él sólo seguía tratando de hablar conmigo acerca de la empresa"

"No estoy muy sorprendido", admitió Kurt. "Pero está bien" Él miró a los ojos a Sebastian. "¿Tus padres saben que eres gay?", preguntó.

"Sí", dijo Sebastian, abatido. "Pero mi papá, él . . ." Sebastian suspiró. "Mira, él no es un homófobo por definición. Él está bien con que sea gay, pero eso es sólo porque no soy obviamente gay. No le gustan…" Lanzó a Kurt una mirada incómoda.

"Amanerados como yo", finalizó Kurt, un poco amargamente, porque esto era algo que siempre había tenido que hacer frente: así que estoy bien con que seas gay, pero ¿podrías actuar como si lo fueras un poco menos?

Sebastián hizo una mueca de dolor avergonzándose. "Sí ", dijo. "Lo siento."

"Deja de pedir perdón por el imbécil de tu padre" Kurt dio un chasquido, irritado. Sebastian parpadeó hacia él, dando una media sonrisa.

"Perra", dijo. "Mira, sólo le evitaremos para el resto de la noche, ahora que hemos hecho las cortesías necesarias"

"Me parece bien", dijo Kurt. "Sería feliz si nunca volviera a ver a ese hombre, para ser honesto"

"Oh, entiendo el sentimiento", dijo Sebastián. "Completamente". Él le tendió la mano a Kurt. "¿Vamos, cariño?"

Kurt, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, la tomó y siguió a Sebastian al interior.

* * *

La fiesta terminó - Sebastian y Kurt lograron evitar a los Smythes durante el resto de la noche, aunque Kurt imaginó que pudo sentir a uno o a ambos mirarlo en un momento u otro.

Kurt nunca se había sentido más aliviado de volver a casa después de un largo día, si era honesto y se prometió que la próxima vez que Isabelle organizara una fiesta iba a asegurarse de que los padres de Sebastián no estuvieran allí.

Sin embargo, reflexionó una vez cuando estuvo de vuelta en su habitación, preparándose para dormir, podría haber sido peor. Por lo menos había aprendido más sobre Sebastian ahora - y, lo más importante, Sebastián confiaba en él lo suficiente como para decirle estas cosas acerca de sí mismo. Kurt sonrió un poco ante su reflejo - le gustaba la idea de que Sebastian le confiara sus secretos. Le hacía sentir a Kurt algo acogedor.

Llamaron a la puerta. "¿Kurt?", dijo Rachel. "Sé que estás a punto de acostarte, pero tengo una pregunta para ti".

Kurt suspiró. "¿Sí, Rachel?"

Hubo una pausa larga. "¿Te gusta Sebastian?"

Kurt se congeló, se quedó mirando a la forma de sus ojos muy abiertos en el espejo. Entonces se desplomó. "Sí", admitió, porque él tenía que decírselo a alguien.

Rachel suspiró. "Nunca escoges la opción fácil, ¿verdad, Kurt?" Ella preguntó, y Kurt se tuvo que reír porque era realmente muy cierto.

* * *

**N.T.** La canción que Kurt canta en Callbacks es "You oughta know" de Alanis Morissette. En youtube... http (:) / / watch?v=NPcyTyilmYY

La canción que Kurt canta en la fiesta de Vogue es "My strongest suit" del musical Aida. En youtube http (:) / / watch?v=H0bYHwRXp0s

Ya sabéis como va (quitad los espacios)

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**N.T.** Hola de nuevo! ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Gracias a todos los que dejásteis comentarios en el anterior capítulo (Ilse Wayland, tammy22, Adriana11, Cleofis, Candy Criss, Isse DeLuna, MeLlamanSigyn y Luz de Luna). A todos os respondí menos a los que lo hicistéis de forma anónima. respondiendo a una pregunta de Luz de luna, os diré que el fic original en AO3 tiene 19 capítulos, pero en fanfiction la autora los condensó en 3 capítulos muy largos-los 2 primeros que publiqué equivalían a 11 capis- El tercer capítulo es mega largo, y por no teneros esperando demasiado a publicar el capítulo y también porque personalemente no me gustan los capítulos excesivamente largos, he decidido dividir el 3er capítulo de fanfiction (del 12 al 19 en AO3) e capítulos algo más cortos. Así que este tercer capítulo que publico va del capítulo 12 al 15). Espero que esto haya aclarado las dudas.

Gracias a todos todos los que seguís el fic pero no comentais también.

Aquí os dejo el capítulo, espero que os guste!

* * *

Era el fin de semana antes de los decepcionantes planes de Navidad de Rachel y Kurt cuando un golpe inesperado sonó en la puerta. Kurt miró por encima de Rachel, acurrucado en el sofá con un libro de texto.

"¿Brody?" -preguntó, pero Rachel negó con la cabeza.

Kurt frunció el ceño, se movió hacia la puerta, deliberadamente no recordando la última vez que alguien se había presentado inesperadamente en su puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta, su preocupación se desvaneció cuando se encontró con cinco caras conocidas.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!", exclamó y Mercedes se lanzó a sus brazos, riendo.

"¿Creías que podrías estar sin vernos antes del año nuevo?" -preguntó mientras lo presionaba en un estrecho abrazo. "Yo no lo creo"

Quinn le sonreía sobre la cabeza de Mercedes. "Ya que vosotros dos estabais tan ocupados, decidimos venir nosotros a visitaros en su lugar", dijo ella. Kurt oyó pasos y un chillido emocionado que significaba que Rachel había llegado por detrás y había visto a todos. La sonrisa de Quinn se profundizó. "Si eso está bien"

"¡Por supuesto que está bien!" Rachel exclamó, corriendo hacia adelante para abrazar a todo el mundo.

Mercedes dejó ir a Kurt y compartió varios abrazos exuberantes antes de que todos se separaran. Rachel y Kurt escoltaron a todos dentro, y después de una estampida para conseguir quitarse los zapatos y abrigos y sombreros, todos se quedaron de pie en su sala de estar, asimilándolo todo. Kurt se dio cuenta, un poco divertido, que estaba realmente nervioso acerca de sus opiniones.

Puck fue el primero en hablar. "Así que este es el apartamento, ¿eh?", dijo. "Es bastante bonito, en realidad. Mucho mejor que mi agujero en el otro lado".

"Me esperaba algo con más cucarachas", admitió Quinn. "Mi compañera de cuarto vivía en Nueva York y tiene todo tipo de historias de horror acerca de los lugares en los que vivió"

Kurt sonrió, relajándose. "Es más fácil con un compañero de piso. Los padres de Rachel y mis padres ayudan a veces también" Se encogió de hombros. "Como que lo necesitamos ya que ninguno de nosotros en realidad tiene ingresos"

"Así es" Mike dijo: "Oí a Artie hablar de tu beca. ¡Felicidades Kurt!"

"No es gran cosa" Kurt dijo con modestia, aunque su tono era de broma.

Santana le golpeó en el hombro, pero su sonrisa era juguetona. "¡No puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido tan rápido!"

Kurt le sonrió y, a continuación, en parte para ver sus reacciones, dijo, "Brittany me dijo que está siendo considerada para jefa de las animadoras" El sonrojo de Santana fue interesante. "Eso está muy bien, ahora que tú no estás ahí"

"¿Hablas con Brit?" Santana le pidió, una nota curiosa tensa en su voz.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que todos en su grupo intercambiaban miradas y luego deliberadamente se esparcieron a diferentes puntos de la sala, haciendo su propia conversación. Kurt recordó lo que Artie le habló sobre la ruptura de Santana y Brittany y agradeció su discreción inesperada.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "No muy a menudo", admitió. "Sólo mensajes alguna que otra vez" Vaciló, preguntándose si le correspondía decirlo, y luego dijo: "Ella parece que se siente sola"

Los ojos de Santana no revelaron nada . "Ya no es así ", dijo ella. "Ella y Sam han empezado a salir"

Kurt parpadeó, sorprendido: tanto Artie como Brittany nunca le dijeron nada de eso. Por un momento se preguntó si Blaine se habría sentido vanidoso, con el escepticismo de Kurt acerca de los bisexuales "reales" derribado con tal evidencia. Se obligó a alejar al pensamiento.

"Lo siento", dijo él, no porque a él le preocupara realmente que Brittany fuera bisexual y hubiera decidido salir con un hombre en su lugar, sino porque conocía el dolor en los ojos de Santana, sabía que ella no había olvidado a Brittany y tenía que lastimarle verla con otra persona, hombre o mujer.

Santana sonrió un poco. "Está bien", dijo. "Supongo que si tenía que ser alguien, no podía haber escogido a alguien peor que Boca Trucha"

"Sam es un buen tipo", dijo Kurt, diciéndolo en serio a pesar de que sus sentimientos sobre Sam eran un poco mezclados en este momento. "No va a hacerle daño, no deliberadamente"

"Oh, lo sé", dijo Santana, haciendo un gesto con una mano. Ella miró a los ojos a Kurt . "¿Cómo te va de todos modos, Porcelana? Sé que tú y Cary Grant rompisteis, pero parece que nadie de casa ha escuchado tu versión de la historia a excepción de Finnessa y él no está contando nada".

Kurt hizo una mueca. "Fue una mala ruptura", admitió, porque cuando la presión se convierte en empujón, él y Santana son algo así como amigos. "Pero lo estoy superando. Algo así".

Algo cambió en la expresión de Santana. "Tú sabes que el pequeño gay todavía desea una polla" dijo ella. "_Tu_ Polla. ¿No estás interesado en eso?"

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, pero negó con la cabeza. "Espero que podamos ser amigos", dijo, diciéndolo en serio. "Pero no puedo estar con él, ahora no. Tal vez en el futuro, si los dos estamos disponibles y me siento como que puedo…" Él suspiró.

"Como que puedes confiar en él", finalizó Santana. "Bueno, mierda. Brit va a estar decepcionada. Ella estaba a favor de que vosotros volvierais a estar juntos".

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Todos en casa probablemente estarán decepcionados", dijo. "Pero mi vida amorosa no está dictada por sus sentimientos"

Santana sonrió. "Vamos chica", dijo ella, dando a Kurt palmaditas en el hombro. "Ven, vamos a asegurarnos de que Puckerman no ha roto nada"

**K&S**

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué hacéis vosotros, los universitarios locos para divertiros por aquí?" Santana pidió más tarde, cuando todos se habían reunido en el suelo de la sala para charlar.

Kurt y Rachel intercambiaron impotentes miradas. "¿Callbacks?", preguntó Rachel, a Kurt más que nadie.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. Era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para llevar a sus amigos.

"¿Callbacks?" Quinn repitió, alzando las cejas. "¿Qué es eso?"

**K&S**

* * *

"Vosotros dos pasáis el rato en un bar de karaoke" Santana dijo mientras todos ellos se agolpaban para entrar en Callbacks. Estaba un poco más vacío de lo normal, lo que era sorprendente en un viernes por la noche, pero al menos significaba que podrían encontrar fácilmente algunas mesas para juntar.

"Tienes que saber que este es un lugar muy de moda para los estudiantes de Nyada" aspiró Rachel. "¿No es así, Brody?"

Brody sonrió un poco. "Bueno, tal vez no está realmente tan de moda", corrigió y Rachel le golpeó el brazo con indignación. "¡Qué! ¡Es un karaoke!"

"¡No puedo creerte!", Dijo Rachel. "¿Me estás diciendo que me mentiste?"

Brody se inclinó, besándola en la mejilla. "Sólo por tu propio bien", dijo. "Tú estabas tan decidida a hacer karaoke y todo eso, que pensé que sería mejor si pensabas que NYADA lo consideraba genial"

Rachel hizo pucheros y Brody la besó: en eso, los antiguos miembros de los New Directions arrugaron la nariz con disgusto.

"Pensé que sería mejor si ella no se enrollaba con Finn", dijo Santana. "Pero es realmente peor."

"Mucho peor" Quinn estuvo de acuerdo. "Incluso si es más caliente que Finn" Brody se acicaló un poco y Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

Kurt estaba a punto de responder cuando alcanzó a ver el cabello de una cabeza familiar. Estaba levantado en sus pies antes de poder detenerse, gritando, "Sebastian" por encima del estruendo de la multitud.

Sebastián se dio la vuelta y sonrió cuando se encontró con los ojos de Kurt, amplios y familiares. "Kurt", gritó de nuevo y comenzó a hacer su camino a través de la multitud.

"¿Es ese…?" Quinn comenzó.

"Sebastian Smythe" Santana acabó para ella, y en la severidad en su voz, Kurt se volvió hacia ella. Estaba sorprendido por la línea dura de su boca. "¿Qué estás haciendo con él?" Santana le preguntó, elevando la ceja con desafío.

"Somos amigos" dijo Kurt, confuso todavía. Había pensado que Santana había terminado su rencor hacia Sebastian cuando él se había disculpado con ellos el año pasado. "Trabaja conmigo en "

"Él dice amigos", dijo Rachel, habiéndose separado de Brody, "pero en realidad a él le gustaría que fueran algo más".

Kurt se ruborizó, pero cuando no lo negó, los ojos de todo el mundo se ampliaron.

"Kurt" protestó Mercedes. "¿Has olvidado lo que le hizo a Blaine? ¿Lo que trató de hacerte a ti?"

La espalda de Kurt se tensó ante la mención de Blaine. "Yo lo he perdonado por ello", dijo. "Lo cual yo pensé que todos vosotros habíais hecho también, pero parece que no. Ahora callaos, aquí viene".

Sebastian se detuvo en su mesa, sudoroso y despeinado bajo la luz artificial y la garganta de Kurt se apretó ante la vista de él, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí" Sebastian dijo a Kurt y Kurt se rio.

"Qué original", se lamentó y Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

"No puedo evitarlo, cariño", dijo, y luego se volvió a mirar al grupo. Su expresión se cerró un poco. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a alguno de vosotros, por lo menos."

Hubo un largo y tenso momento de silencio antes de que Brody dijera. "Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sebastian. ¿Quieres ayudarme a traer las bebidas a la mesa?"

Kurt le parpadeó una mirada de agradecimiento y sonrió a Brody. Cuando Kurt miró a Sebastián, éste estaba mirando a Kurt con los labios apretados y molesto. Kurt le frunció el ceño y Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Por qué no?", le dijo a Brody. "Me encanta interpretar a un ayudante con una descomunal masa de músculos"

Brody sonrió, en absoluto ofendido e hicieron su camino a través de la multitud hacia la barra después de recibir las órdenes de bebidas de todo el mundo. Una vez que se habían ido, el grupo se volvió en contra de Kurt de nuevo.

"No puedo creer esto", dijo Quinn. "¡Ese es Sebastian Smythe, Kurt!"

Kurt los miró a todos. "¿Qué hay de malo en él?", preguntó. "Quiero decir, él era un idiota en la escuela secundaria, pero ha cambiado desde entonces"

"La gente siempre dice eso cuando salen con idiotas", dijo Santana. "Quiero decir, yo sabía que habías roto con Blaine, pero yo no creo que eso signifique que vayas y tengas que salir con Sebastian de todas las personas. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que él intentó tirarte un granizado? ¿O cuando nos saboteó?"

"Eso fue en la escuela secundaria, Santana" dijo Kurt, tan paciente como él podía lograr estar. "Ha madurado. Vosotros no lo conocéis muy bien - demonios, yo no lo conocía muy bien hasta hace unos meses".

"Kurt, tú sabes que él no hace relaciones", dijo Mercedes, y fue su calma lo que llamó la atención de Kurt en una forma que las acusaciones de Santana y Quinn no lo habían hecho. "Todos hemos oído decir lo mucho que no las hace. Y tú eres un chico de relaciones, Kurt. Tú sabes que sólo puede terminar mal".

Kurt se mordió el labio, no podía refutar esto porque era lo que había estado en el fondo de su mente desde que se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Sebastian era todo menos platónico. Ellos tenían diferentes puntos de vista sobre las relaciones, el amor, lo que no podía emparejarlos de forma uniforme. Kurt no podría manejar tener a Sebastian una noche y luego verlo con otra persona - no estaba hecho para tomar ese tipo de cosas con gracia. Y sabía que Sebastian nunca había estado interesado en novios, a largo plazo.

"Yo sé todo eso" Kurt dijo en voz baja. "Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme así por él. Me gusta".

"Es un error, Kurt" dijo Rachel, inclinándose para acariciar su mano.

"Mira, ¿pueden los chicos tener su turno?" se entrometió Puck, impaciente. "¿Ahora que has tenido toda su charla de chicas o lo que sea?" Todos ellos se dirigieron a él y a Mike. "Kurt , ve a por ello, hombre"

Kurt abrió la boca ante él. "¿Perdón?"

"La mejor manera de superar al gay enano es follar a lo loco", dijo Puck. "Y Sebastian es el rey de los polvos para los chicos gays, ¿por qué no lo utilizas para ello? Y demonios, tal vez él estará tan excitado por ti o lo que sea que querrá ser tu esposo".

Kurt estaba realmente sorprendido de que Puck pudiera funcionar por sí mismo a veces. A diferencia de Mike, que se veía sólo tan incrédulo.

"No tengo palabras para describir", dijo, "las cosas que podrían salir mal con ese plan."

"¿Qué plan?"

Kurt se volvió en su asiento para ver a Sebastian y a Brody detrás de él, las bebidas en la mano, mirando a todos con confusión. Kurt se sonrojó.

"Nada", dijo, no mirando a los ojos de Sebastian. "Sólo algo estúpido que Puck ha ideado".

"¡Hey!" Protestó Puck. Mike le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Kurt tiene razón, amigo", él dijo y Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida. Sabía que había una razón por la que siempre le gustó Mike.

Pasaron las bebidas y Sebastian tomó asiento junto a Kurt, hombro con hombro. Su calidez era una distracción: Kurt tomó un buen trago de su bebida y trató de no sonrojarse. Rachel le miraba de cerca y suspiró, estableciendo su copa a un lado.

"Chicas", Rachel dijo: "¿Cómo os sentís acerca de un número sólo de chicas?"

"Oh, me apunto" Santana dijo, sonriendo, y Mercedes y Quinn asintieron al unísono.

Kurt observaba mientras se pavoneaban hacia el frente con una sensación de vacío, porque conocía esa mirada en los ojos de Rachel y nunca era un buen augurio para ninguna persona. El calor aumentó a su lado y se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Sebastian. Kurt se congeló.

"Te ves un poco pálido", dijo Sebastián. Sus ojos eran abrumadoramente verdes en la penumbra. "¿Tus viejos amigos son demasiado para ti?"

Kurt se inclinó hacia atrás, logrando una sonrisa. "Pueden ser abrumadores", dijo en voz baja. Puck y Mike estaban distraídos bebiendo y hablando con Brody. "Es más, creo que Rachel está tramando algo"

Sebastian resopló y se inclinó hacia atrás, dejando más espacio entre ellos. Kurt se relajó un poco más. "Sin ánimo de ofender, pero las maquinaciones de Rachel Berry no son algo por lo que realmente valga la pena preocuparse", dijo.

"Eso fue de alguna manera ofensivo" Kurt bromeó y Sebastián le sonrió en complicidad. Su atención se fue de nuevo al frente cuando Rachel dio unos golpecitos en su micrófono para probarlo.

"A mis queridas amigas y a mí nos gustaría cantar una canción juntas", anunció a la sala. Sus ojos derivaron hasta que encajaron con los de Kurt y ella logró hacer un gesto con la barbilla que Kurt conocía y temía. "Esto va para nuestro buen amigo, Kurt Hummel" Kurt se cubrió la cara con las manos y Puck le dio palmadas en la espalda.

"Podría ser peor, amigo", dijo, no sonando compasivo.

"Kurt, te amamos y queremos que tomes las decisiones correctas", Rachel continuó, mirándole directamente a los ojos. La mayor parte de la barra estaba mirándole también y Kurt pudo sentir un rubor que subía por su cuello. "Esperemos que la todopoderosa sabiduría de la Srta. Carrie Underwood te ayudará a encontrar tu camino" Kurt resopló un poco y Rachel sonrió cuando ella agitó un dedo y comenzó la música.

Kurt enterró su cabeza en sus manos antes de que empezaran a cantar. No le gustaba mucho la música country, pero a Rachel sí y él conocía esta canción. Jesús-

Las chicas se pavonearon recibiendo silbidos y Rachel comenzó con la voz principal. _"Es mejor para mí apartarme",_ cantó, mirando a Kurt. _"¡Ese chico es como una enfermedad!"_

Santana se unió en poco tiempo, y Mercedes y Quinn, y las cuatro cantaron, _"¡Se ve como una bebida de agua fresca, pero es un caramelo recubierto de miseria!"_ Kurt podía apreciar lo increíbles que eran sus amigas, pero ahora mismo era difícil teniendo en cuenta que todos le estaban mirando a él y él sabía exactamente sobre quién estaban cantando porque él estaba sentado a dos palmos del codo de Kurt, pareciendo entretenido.

Sebastian se inclinó en la segunda estrofa y murmuró, su aliento caliente contra el borde de la oreja de Kurt, "¿Tienes algún chico en tu vida amorosa, tigre?", preguntó. Kurt pensó que había algo raro en su tono, pero Kurt sabía que él era bueno imaginando este tipo de cosas por lo que lo ignoró. "Parece que tus amigas no lo aprueban"

Kurt resopló cuando Rachel cantó a todo pulmón, _"¡Él es un cowboy casanova oportunista, apoyado contra la máquina de discos!"_

"Ellas se preocupan por mí", dijo Kurt. Él miró de reojo a Sebastian, que estaba mirando el escenario con una expresión inescrutable. Kurt suspiró, pero añadió: "Y no es que me importe lo que ellas piensen de todos modos."

Sebastián se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron: por un momento, todo el cuerpo de Kurt se encendió con una llama electrizante ante la intensidad de la mirada de Sebastian.

_"¡Parece una bebida de agua fresca, pero es un caramelo recubierto de miseria!"_ Santana cantó y Kurt rompió su mirada con el corazón desbocado. Podía sentir a Sebastian mirándolo todavía, pero tercamente no volvió a mirarle: en cambio, centró su atención en las chicas y el final de su actuación.

Todas estaban haciendo una reverencia ante el aplauso, sonriendo mientras volvían a la mesa.

"¡Eso fue caliente!" Puck gritó y Quinn le dio una torta en la cabeza.

"¿Entendiste el mensaje, porcelana?" Santana preguntó, extrañamente intensa.

Kurt se movió, incómodo. "Lo pillo, gracias", murmuró. "Aunque creo que estás loca e innecesariamente involucrada en mi vida personal."

"¿Así que nadie va a decirme quién le gusta a Kurt?", preguntó Sebastián, inclinándose hacia adelante. "Me muero de ganas de saberlo"

Hubo una pausa larga y difícil.

"¿Quién quiere más bebidas?" Brody intervino alegremente y Kurt recordó una vez más lo mucho que adoraba a Brody.

**K&S**

* * *

Fuera de Callbacks, se reunieron para discutir qué hacer el resto de la noche.

"¡Yo digo que salgamos por la ciudad!" gritó Puck. "¡Una noche en Nueva York , nena!"

Rachel arrugó la nariz. "Los clubes no son tan geniales, Noah" dijo ella. "Kurt y yo fuimos una vez y…"

"¿Tú y Hummel?" pidió Santana, incrédula. "No puedo creer que vosotros dos fuerais de clubes"

"Yo no sé Berry, pero Kurt aquí era bastante bueno en ello" se entrometió Sebastián. Kurt le miró y se sonrojó ante el brillo en los ojos de Sebastián. "Tenía a todos los chicos calientes del club a su alrededor" Sonrió Sebastián. "Incluso a mi"

"Bueno, tú estás siempre alrededor de todos" dijo Kurt. "Así que no es como si eso fuera una gran sorpresa"

Sebastian le miró con una ceja levantada. "Ay, cariño", dijo suavemente.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, volviéndose hacia el grupo - que estaban mirándoles a ambos como si se hubieran convertido en hermanos siameses. "Yo digo que nos dirijamos de nuevo al apartamento", dijo Kurt, incómodo. "Rachel tiene razón, lo de las discotecas no es realmente lo nuestro"

"Hummel", se quejó Puck. "Sólo quiero un hombre borracho, y tal vez algunas chicas calientes a las que no me haya ligado"

Kurt arrugó la nariz. "Noah, no se te permite tener una opinión", decidió. "¿ Y todos los demás?"

El resto estuvieron de acuerdo en volver al apartamento a condición de que Brody, el único de ellos mayor de 21 años, recogiera alcohol para todos ellos. Kurt y Rachel intercambiaron miradas, recordando la manera en que su última fiesta con alcohol había terminado, pero estuvieron de acuerdo en su mayor parte para apaciguar a Puck, que se veía cada vez más apagado con cada segundo que pasaba sin él estando bebiendo.

Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando Sebastian retrocedió, haciendo un gesto a Kurt.

"Tal vez debería irme", dijo Sebastian, extrañamente cohibido. "Quiero decir, estos son tus amigos…"

"Me gustaría que vinieras" Kurt dejó escapar. Sebastian lo miró con curiosidad. "Quiero decir, si quieres" Kurt añadió, sonrojándose. "Va a ser divertido."

Sebastian sonrió, de forma tan pequeña y cálida que Kurt se estremeció un poco ante la visión de ello. "No tenías más que preguntarlo, cielo", dijo.

**K&S**

* * *

Se detuvieron en una tienda de licores en el camino de vuelta y Brody recogió varias cajas de cerveza y unas cuantas botellas de vino, tequila y vodka, usando su dinero colectivo. Tan pronto como llegaron al apartamento, Puck abrió su primera cerveza, resoplando hacia abajo. Las chicas se dirigieron hacia el vino y Mike puso los ojos en blanco aunque inmediatamente fue hacia el vodka.

Kurt miró el licor y se quedó quieto. Nunca había estado borracho después de su segundo año, pero esa vez había sido lo suficientemente traumatizante como para asegurarse de que nunca lo intentara de nuevo. Además, alguien tenía que cuidar de sus amigos: que se convertían en un desastre en estado de ebriedad.

"¿No tomas nada, cariño?", preguntó Sebastián, tomando un largo trago de cerveza. "Yo había pensado que te gustaría un poco de vino, por lo menos."

Kurt se encogió de hombros, un poco incómodo. "No soy el mayor fan", dijo. "Y es probable que sea bueno que uno de nosotros se quede sobrio esta noche."

La expresión de Sebastian era inescrutable. Alrededor de ellos, los amigos de Kurt se separaban, empezando a charlar mientras bebían. Rachel abrió su ordenador portátil,poniendo algo de música.

Sebastian de repente sonrió. "Supongo que estaba esperando la oportunidad de ver al meticuloso Kurt Hummel borracho. Estoy seguro de que sería de risa".

Kurt se endureció un poco. "Bueno, no esta noche", dijo, más ligeramente de lo que sentía. La sonrisa de Sebastian se transformó en perplejidad y Kurt se apartó. "Mejor voy a hacerle compañía a Quinn", dijo cuando la vio sola. Se apresuró a alejarse, haciendo caso omiso de los ojos que podía sentir en la parte posterior de su cuello.

**K&S**

* * *

Kurt se escabulló a su dormitorio y suspiró. Él amaba a sus amigos, pero podían ser como un dolor gigantesco en el culo a veces - especialmente cuando estaban todos borrachos. Kurt pensó que sabía lo mal que podrían llegar a estar debido a la última vez, pero al parecer había bloqueado el recuerdo de la mayor parte de su comportamiento vergonzoso, porque los había subestimado gravemente.

Se había pasado la noche evitando a Sebastián - que se hizo más fácil después de que Sebastian tuviera un par de copas y comenzara a pasar su tiempo tirándole los tejos a Brody, Mike y Puck en una sucesión constante. Kurt lo había visto desde la esquina, desgarrándose entre la diversión y los celos - por supuesto que él sabía que los tres eran heteros, pero algo en él ardió ante el hecho de que Sebastian estuviera borracho tirando los tejos a todos ellos antes de que pensara en Kurt, el único otro chico gay en la habitación. Pero, de nuevo, él era Kurt. Por supuesto, Sebastian prefería probar suerte con los hombres heterosexuales en lugar de estar con un hombre afeminado como Kurt Hummel.

Kurt suspiró. Se había prometido a sí mismo nada de tener amargos pensamientos esta noche, pero seguían agarrándole desprevenido de todos modos.

Él saltó cuando su puerta se abrió y se relajó cuando vio que sólo era Puck. Puck deambuló hasta llegar a su lado, deslizando un brazo sobre los hombros de Kurt.

"Kurt" masculló Puck, apoyándose en gran medida en el lado de Kurt. "Kurt, hay algo que necesito…", hipó, "…decirte"

Kurt suspiró. Sólo había estado embriagado con Puck una vez, y luego había estado demasiado distraído por otras personas para interactuar demasiado. Por lo que Finn decía, Kurt sabía que Puck era un borracho sentimental, propenso a las confesiones de amor y exclamaciones de admiración de una manera extraordinariamente sensiblera.

"¿Qué es?" Kurt le pidió.

Puck se detuvo. "Kurt", dijo, tan en serio como una persona ebria podía llegar a estar "tu culo es impresionante"

Kurt se le quedó mirando fijamente. Y miró un poco más. Podía sentir el rubor luchando abriéndose paso hacia su rostro mientras chilló, "¿Qué?"

"Yo he…" hipó Puck , "…estado enamorado de tu culo loco desde siempre. Es casi tan bueno como el de Santana" Hizo una pausa, pensando. "El de Anderson no está mal tampoco" Kurt se estremeció. "Pero el tuyo es respingón. Dios bendijo ese culo. Así…" él tomó las manos de Kurt en las suyas y le miró profundamente a sus ojos cuando empezó a cantar: _"Si yo fuera gay, yo te daría todo mi corazón. Y si yo fuera gay, tú serías mi obra de arte"_

"Oh, Dios mío" Kurt gritó, sacando de un tirón la mano de las de Puck. "ve a echarte agua fría sobre la cabeza ahora mismo, no se te permite estar cerca de mí sin estar sobrio"

_"Y si fuera gay, nos bañaríamos en el romance"_ Puck cantó, ajeno a todo y Kurt le dio una bofetada. Puck parpadeó, con los ojos nublados, y su mano se fue a su mejilla. "Ay", se quejó antes de derrumbarse.

Kurt miró hacia abajo a su cuerpo desplomado y luego decidió que él iba a guardarse el hecho de que él había golpeado a Puckerman con una pequeña bofetada hasta la próxima vez que necesitara un as en la manga. Dio un paso sobre el cuerpo boca abajo de Puck entrando al salón y gimió cuando vio a Santana en la esquina, murmurando airadamente para sí misma, Rachel y Brody pegados juntos de la boca, Quinn llorando ante su cerveza…

"Me fui durante 20 minutos" Kurt dijo a la habitación en general. "¿Cómo habéis llegado a estar tan borrachos en 20 minutos?"

"Una gran cantidad de tequila", dijo una voz divertida a su oído y Kurt saltó, volviéndose para mirar a Sebastian, que parecía como si estuviera sobrio. "Todos se han emborrachado en una sucesión muy rápida" sonrió Sebastián. "Tus amigos son unos borrachos terribles. Todos cachondos o tristes... bueno, los cachondos están bien, pero cuando son sólo las lesbianas o las chicas heteros, pues..."

"¿Qué, estás triste por no poder conseguir un pedazo de culo esta noche?" Kurt preguntó sarcástico antes de poder detenerse, pensando en los coqueteos de Sebastian antes. La ceja de Sebastian se arqueó y Kurt se reprendió a sí mismo. Había pensado que podía mantener la compostura, pero dos segundos en presencia de Sebastián y ya se le estaba escapando. Menudo actor estaba resultando ser. "Lo siento", murmuró.

"No hay problema, pastelito", dijo Sebastian, sonriendo de nuevo. "Nos hemos dicho cosas peores el uno al otro" Él miró alrededor de la habitación. "¿Quieres que intentemos espabilar a tus amigos?"

"¿No podemos abandonarlos?" Kurt le pidió, realmente no diciéndolo en serio hasta que Sebastian se volvió hacia él con un brillo en sus ojos.

"¿Quieres salir de aquí?" -preguntó.

**K&S**

* * *

Ellos fueron a su tienda de café. El barista en el mostrador les sonrió y les entregó sus pedidos habituales sin preguntar. Mientras se sentaban en una mesa al lado de la ventana, Kurt tomó un sorbo del suyo y le calentó hasta los pies.

Sebastian revolvió su café con inagotable energía. Kurt frunció el ceño hacia él por encima del borde de su taza.

"¿Qué es?", preguntó.

Sebastián dio un salto, como si se hubiera olvidado de que Kurt estaba allí. "Nada", murmuró. "No es nada, yo sólo…" Sacudió la cabeza, logrando una risa. "Lo siento. Hoy es un mal día, eso es todo"

"Oh", preguntó Kurt, inclinándose hacia adelante. "¿Qué pasó?"

Sebastian hizo una mueca. "Tuve una charla seria con mi padre", dijo. Las cejas de Kurt se levantaron y Sebastián suspiró. "No fue bien, como era de esperar"

"¿Qué dijiste?", preguntó Kurt. Él alcanzó la mano de Sebastián, se dio cuenta cuando se tocaron de que probablemente debería retirarla - antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, Sebastian giró su mano para que sus dedos estuvieran firmemente entrelazados. El corazón de Kurt comenzó a latir un poco más rápido, pero él trató de mantenerse enfocado en lo que Sebastian estaba diciendo en vez de la sensación de sus dedos calientes envueltos alrededor de los de Kurt.

"Yo le dije de una vez por todas que no quiero dirigir la empresa", dijo Sebastian, llamando la atención de Kurt de nuevo a su cara. "Me dijo que voy a estar repudiado oficialmente a finales de la semana"

Kurt suspiró. "Lo siento, Sebastian", dijo. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"El apartamento en el que estoy en este momento lo paga mi padre", dijo Sebastián. "Creo que voy a tener que buscar un nuevo sitio pronto" Sebastián miró hacia abajo en la mesa.

La garganta de Kurt se apretó. "¿Vas a mudarte fuera de Nueva York?", preguntó, tratando de no dejar mostrar lo importante que era la respuesta para él.

Sebastián le miró y sonrió. "¿Me echarías de menos, cariño?", preguntó.

Kurt lo miró. "No" dijo intentando reprimir su verdadera emoción, la mentira siendo obvia.

Sebastian se rio. "No, no me mudo", dijo y Kurt no pudo ocultar su alivio. "Isabelle ha sido buena conmigo y no quiero a alejarme de ella" Sonrió a Kurt. "Además, he hecho algunos buenos amigos aquí, que sería una lástima abandonarlos"

Kurt se sentía muy caliente. "Oh", dijo. Entonces, antes de que pudiera convencerse a sí mismo de no decirlo, él exclamó: "Me alegro".

La sonrisa de Sebastian se hizo más profunda. "Yo también"

Kurt tenía que distraerse con algo porque no podía manejar a Sebastian sonriéndole ahora mismo. "¿Así que te quedas en ?"

"Creo que sí", dijo Sebastián. "Yo podría aplicar en algunas escuelas para el otoño, tratar de labrarme una educación y todo eso" Su sonrisa se profundizó. "Soy joven", dijo. "Tengo tiempo para averiguarlo"

**K&S**

* * *

Cuando volvieron, era el caos. Sus amigos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, charlando en voz alta. Kurt sonrió cuando vio a Puck, quien lo evitaba deliberadamente.

"¡Kurt!" Rachel dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para poner un brazo alrededor de su hombro. Ella olía a cerveza. "¡Vamos a jugar a atrevimiento o verdad!"

Kurt, en su mayor parte sobrio, hizo una mueca. "¿Estamos en el séptimo grado, Rachel?" -preguntó.

Rachel le puso mala cara. "¡Es muy divertido!" dijo ella, empujando su pecho con su mano libre. "Y tú has sido el Sr. Gruñón toda la noche. ¡Vamos!"

Kurt lo pensó, entonces suspiró. "Está bien", dijo.

"¡Atrevimiento o verdad!" Rachel inmediatamente gritó y la respuesta inmediata fueron vítores borrachos. "¡Todo el mundo aquí, ahora!"

Sus amigos arrastraron los pies y lograron organizarse en una vaga forma de círculo, colapsando encima los unos de los otros. Intencionadamente no miró a Sebastian mientras se sentaba junto a Brody, aunque estaba seguro de que podía sentir los ojos de Sebastian en él.

"Dado que es mi casa, yo tengo que ser la primera", dijo Rachel.

"También es la mía", señaló Kurt, pero Rachel no le hizo caso.

"Brody", dijo ella. Kurt gimió y Brody, obviamente, uno de los más sobrios en la habitación, le esbozó una sonrisa rápida. "¿Atrevimiento o verdad?"

Brody lo pensó. "Verdad", dijo.

"¡Gallina!" Rachel lo regañó. "¿Cuál es tu historia sexual más embarazosa?"

Kurt se atragantó. "¡Rachel!" dijo, escandalizado. Ella parpadeó fijamente con grandes ojos nublados, borrachos.

"No, no, está bien" Brody dijo, riendo. "¿Probablemente mi primera vez? Nadie me dio la charla, así que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo...Y terminó en unos cinco segundos y la chica les dijo a todos eso al día siguiente. Súper vergonzoso."

Kurt pensó, por un momento, en su propia primera vez - la oleada de placer, la sonrisa de Blaine después de alcanzar el orgasmo, la forma en que habían estado acostados juntos por horas. Sin querer, atrapó la mirada de Sebastian y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

Brody estudió el círculo y luego, ante el creciente horror de Kurt, consiguió un brillo en sus ojos que Kurt reconoció tras años de tratar con Puckerman. "Sebastian", dijo Brody. "¿Atrevimiento o verdad?"

Tuvieron un concurso de miradas durante un largo rato. "Atrevimiento", dijo Sebastian, echándose hacia atrás apoyado en las manos, la confianza rezumando de él.

Brody sonrió como si Sebastian sólo fuera un juguete en sus manos. "Te desafío…", dijo, "para que des a Kurt un baile erótico con cualquier canción de tu elección"

Kurt se ahogó de nuevo, luego miró a Brody con los ojos abiertos como si le hubiera traicionado. Brody sólo le sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo. Kurt intentó no hacerlo, pero se encontró mirando a Sebastian, que lo estaba estudiando con atención.

"Lo haré", dijo, y Kurt sintió que toda su cara iba a estallar en un rubor.

Brody guió inmediatamente a Kurt a una de sus pocas sillas para hacer las cosas más fáciles y Kurt hizo lo que dijo sin pensar, porque su cerebro aún estaba atascado en _baile erótico_ y _Sebastian_. Sebastian estaba de pie, mirando a través de las canciones del iPod de Rachel. Kurt supo el momento en que encontró la que él quería, todo su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa maliciosa que decididamente no hizo que subiera calor por la espalda de Kurt.

Al comenzar el intro de guitarra, Sebastian se giró y había algo diferente en él. Sebastian siempre había tenido una especie de gracia inconsciente de él, pero ahora se movía de una manera deliberadamente lánguida, como si acaba de despertar de un sueño muy largo y satisfactorio o hubiera tenido una particularmente buena ronda de sexo. Kurt tragó pesadamente mientras Sebastian comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, sus caderas se balanceaban mientras se acercaba. Las chicas, especialmente Rachel, daban silbidos, pero los ojos de Sebastián estaban fijos sobre Kurt.

_"Debo admitir que no puedo explicar, cualquiera de estos pensamientos en mi cerebro, que es cierto, que nene estoy aullando por ti..."_

Sebastian deshizo el último botón y dejó que su camisa se deslizara sin problemas de los hombros, dejándolo en una camiseta interior de tirantes de color blanco. La curva de su bíceps era deliciosa a la tenue luz de la lámpara y Kurt se estremeció un poco. Sebastián sonrió como si pudiera sentir la excitación de Kurt y se acercó más, hasta que estuvo de pie delante de Kurt, balanceando las caderas al ritmo de la música. Sin una palabra, bajó hasta que estuvo a horcajadas en el regazo de Kurt. Kurt se estremeció de nuevo. Su piel se sentía caliente, sensible al tacto, y tener a Sebastian tan cerca no ayudaba.

Sebastian acercó su boca al oído de Kurt. _"Nene estoy aullando por ti",_ él respiró con la letra de la canción y Kurt se estaba poniendo duro, él podía sentirlo.

Las caderas de Sebastián eran un pecado, arrastrándolas hacia abajo en el regazo de Kurt con abandono, con la gracia lánguida. Sebastian cruzó los brazos sobre los hombros de Kurt y cantó junto con la canción al oído de Kurt, un cálido aliento deslizándose tan delicadamente a lo largo de la concha de la oreja de Kurt que hizo que no pudiera evitar estremecerse. Estaban pecho con pecho, y Kurt de repente deseó no llevar tantas capas, que Sebastian arrojara su camiseta, que estuvieran haciendo esto en una cama lejos de miradas indiscretas -

La canción llegó a su fin y Sebastián se deslizó fuera del regazo de Kurt casi de inmediato. Kurt dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se recordó a sí mismo que Sebastian no pensaba en él de esa manera, nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría. Aunque Sebastian pudo haber admitido que tenía un atractivo, Kurt siempre iba a ser un bebé pingüino para él.

"Creo que gané ese reto, ¿no?" Sebastian dijo a Brody mientras recogía su camisa, poniéndosela de nuevo. No se molestó en volver a abotonársela.

Brody sonrió. "Oh, sí", dijo. "¿Stripper en otra vida?"

"Que te jodan", dijo Sebastián, pero él se estaba riendo. "Me toca a mí, ¿no? A diferencia de algunas personas yo no fui a un montón de fiestas de pijamas".

"Que te jodan" Brody respondió, a lo que Sebastián miró maliciosamente.

"Cuando quieras, cariño", dijo. Kurt se puso rígido y Sebastian le miró antes de apartar la mirada. "Santana, Atrevimiento o Verdad", preguntó. Kurt se quedó mirando hacia abajo a sus rodillas mientras Santana respondía y se preguntó por qué le dolía tanto.

**K&S**

* * *

Cuando atrevimiento o verdad empezó a decaer, comenzaron una ronda de gira la botella - Kurt recordó su última aventura con ese juego en particular y con gracia se retiró, ante los abucheos de sus amigos. Se retiró a la cocina y se quedó junto a la encimera por un largo momento, inhalando y exhalando, obligando a calmarse. Era sorprendentemente difícil cuando recordaba la mirada lasciva de Sebastian a Brody, la forma en que sus caderas se habían sentido contra las de Kurt…

"¿Cansado de las tonterías?"

Kurt se volvió hacia Sebastian, su calma instantáneamente se rompió. Sebastian siempre había tenido una habilidad especial para hacer eso.

"La última vez que tuvimos una fiesta como esta jugamos a girar la botella", dijo Kurt. "En realidad no terminó bien para mí." Se acordó de la mano de Blaine enredada en el pelo de Rachel, el dolor terrible de su discusión al día siguiente y tragó saliva.

Sebastian no lo cuestionó. "¿Quieres salir de aquí?", preguntó, inclinándose hacia el espacio de Kurt. Por el olor que hacía, él había tenido un par de copas.

"No" dijo Kurt, lacónico. "Creo que todos probablemente se quedarán inconscientes pronto, debo estar aquí para arrastrarlos a posiciones semi-cómodas"

Los ojos de Sebastián se despejaron un poco. "¿Estás molesto?", preguntó. "¿Por el baile erótico? Fue sólo una cosa de amigos, querido, no hay necesidad…"

"No estoy molesto" Kurt espetó, controlándose a sí mismo. "Tienes razón, fue una cosa amigable. Sólo me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo"

Sebastian le sonrió, un poco vacilante. "¿Estás seguro?", preguntó. "Sé que tú no eres tan…"

El mal humor de Kurt se elevó un poco. "¿tan?", solicitó con los dientes apretados.

Sebastián detectó el peligro, eligiendo sus siguientes palabras con cuidado. "Tan cómodo con el sexo como yo", dijo.

Kurt tomó una respiración profunda. "No sé cuándo tuviste esa impresión de mí como una especie de virgen ruborizado", dijo. "Pero probablemente deberías saber que no lo soy"

Sebastián dio marcha atrás en lo que habría sido una forma entrañable, si Kurt estuviera menos molesto. "¡No, no, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo sólo quería decir que he tenido un montón de más sexo que tú" Él hizo una mueca, corrigiéndose, "He tenido más parejas que tú, así que me siento como…"

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo si yo fuera una especie de mojigato", preguntó Kurt, en el borde.

Sebastian lanzó sus manos en alto. "¿Qué quieres que diga aquí, Kurt? ¡Tú siempre estás incómodo cada vez que hablo de sexo!"

Kurt estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para no importarle soltarlo, "¡Porque siempre estás hablando de sexo _con otras personas_!"

Sebastian se quedó tan quieto que podría haber estado congelado. "¿Kurt?", Dijo, apenas moviendo los labios. "Kurt, ¿qué estás…"

Kurt se estaba moviendo a través de una bruma de coraje que le había dado beber, mientras avanzó hacia el espacio de Sebastián, inclinándose hacia arriba y presionando sus labios.

Hubo un momento de pura dicha cuando Sebastián le devolvió el beso, presionando ferozmente contra él. Entonces Kurt fue empujado hacia atrás…

"No" dijo Sebastian, y su voz sonaba tan destrozada que Kurt estuvo demasiado aturdido para hablar por un momento.

"Sebastian" se las arregló para decir.

"Los dos estamos muy borrachos, Kurt", dijo Sebastián. "No podemos hacer esto, no así."

El corazón de Kurt golpeó contra su caja torácica. _¿No así?_ Él creía y esperaba que se atreviera a esto. Dio un paso más cerca de Sebastian.

"Sebastian", dijo otra vez, más suave.

Sebastián le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y verdes. Tan cerca, Kurt podía contar sus pestañas, asimilar el arco húmedo de su boca. "No podemos, Kurt" Sebastián repitió, pero esta vez más tranquilo. Él se estaba suavizando.

Kurt dio un pequeño paso: él y Sebastian estaban pecho con pecho, respirando el mismo aire. Era difícil para Kurt pensar, así que todo lo que dijo fue el nombre de Sebastián, una vez más. Durante un largo momento, se miraron el uno al otro.

Maldiciendo, Sebastián aplastó los labios de Kurt contra los suyos en un beso descuidado y feroz. Kurt enrolló sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sebastián, escarbando los dedos en el pelo de Sebastian y le devolvió el beso, tan feroz y sucio.

Cuando se separaron, Kurt jadeó, "dormitorio", en el espacio entre la boca.

El rostro de Sebastian se arrugó con incertidumbre. "Kurt, no creo…"

Kurt lo detuvo con otro beso. Se alejó. "Dormitorio", exigió y las protestas de Sebastián se disiparon.

**K&S**

* * *

Era difícil concentrarse con la boca de Sebastián en la suya, por lo que le tomó a Kurt un par de intentos abrir la puerta de su dormitorio. Sebastian no lo dejó ir mientras tropezaban al entrar - en lugar de eso él se acercó más, su boca caliente, jadeando mientras él presionaba los labios de Kurt , la línea de la mandíbula, el cuello… La cabeza de Kurt cayó hacia atrás mientras Sebastian mordía suavemente en la curva de su hombro, y los sonidos que hacía mientras Sebastian empezaba a chupar en el mismo lugar como si estuviera enganchado, salieron rotos.

"¿Te gusta eso?" Sebastian murmuró, su boca ahogada por la piel de Kurt.

Kurt agarró a Sebastian por la parte de atrás de su cabeza y lo tiró hacia atrás para otro beso. "Cama", exigió cuando se separaron y Sebastián se rió.

"Tranquilo, tigre" él dijo. "El juego previo es parte de la diversión"

Kurt se quejó antes de que pudiera detenerse, porque Sebastian era caliente y estaba cerca y él lo deseaba. Sebastian le besó en la nariz.

"Vamos", dijo, conduciendo a Kurt a su cama.

Él empujó a Kurt hacia abajo encima de la cama y él tranquilamente se colocó al gusto de Sebastian - acostándose, extendiéndose. Sebastian estaba de pie por encima de él, con los párpados caídos y los ojos oscuros. Kurt sintió un hilo de conciencia de sí mismo a través de la calentura ebria e intentó sentarse. Sebastian, sin embargo, sólo lo empujó hacia abajo de nuevo y se subió casualmente a la cama y sobre él, colocando las caderas cómodamente sobre las de Kurt.

"Sabes, yo dije una vez que nunca me acostaría con alguien que se pareciera a ti", dijo Sebastian, inclinándose hacia el espacio de Kurt para que ambos estuvieran al mismo nivel. Kurt sintió un escalofrío. "Probablemente debería decir que esa fue la cosa más estúpida que alguna vez he dicho"

Apretó un beso en la boca de Kurt. Kurt se le quedó mirando, ya que en parte, se sentía vulnerable, por alguna extraña razón. "¿Porque vas a acostarte conmigo de todos modos?", preguntó sin querer.

Una expresión extraña cruzó el rostro de Sebastian antes de que él dijera, "Porque eres jodidamente hermoso, cariño." Mientras él presionaba otro beso en la boca de Kurt, añadió, "y soy afortunado de estar donde estoy"

Kurt no estaba seguro de por qué sentía ganas de llorar, por qué había este extraño estado de ánimo solemne sobre ambos ahora. De repente desesperado por lanzar esa sensación fuera, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sebastián y lo tiró hacia abajo de modo que él estaba acostado en la parte superior de Kurt , sus pechos tocándose. Se besaron profundamente, con sus lenguas entrelazándose y Kurt dio una sacudida hacia arriba sin querer - y gimió cuando sus caderas se alinearon, sus pollas rozándose a través de la tela.

Sebastian empujó hacia abajo contra él y ellos estaban balanceándose juntos, desordenados y sin coordinación y borrachos. Kurt mordió el labio de Sebastian cuando él movió las caderas demasiado duro y Sebastian jadeó - Kurt le mordió el labio de nuevo, sólo para escuchar el sonido una vez más. Sebastián presionaba besos en la mejilla de Kurt, por debajo de su línea de la mandíbula, en la oreja…

"Perra", susurró antes de morder el borde del lóbulo de la oreja de Kurt. Las caderas de Kurt saltaron y no pudo detener el gemido. Pudo sentir la sonrisa de Sebastian contra la piel de su cuello y, para conseguir su venganza, se desplazó, envolviendo una pierna alrededor de la rodilla de Sebastian y tirándole más cerca, empujando hacia arriba. Cuando Sebastián se estremeció por encima de él, Kurt dejó escapar una sonrisa de las suyas.

Oscilaban entre sí, y Kurt cegado por el calor, la fricción, el placer de ello- las chispas se alineaban por su columna y él se dio cuenta, con un poco de consternación divertida, que él tendría que evitar correrse en los pantalones como si tuviera diecisiete años y estuviera experimentando con Blaine por primera vez de nuevo. Como si sintiera esto, Sebastian se alejó, mirando hacia abajo a Kurt con ojos de lujuria, jadeando. Kurt se quedó mirando hacia él, hacia el arco húmedo de su boca.

"¿Puedo chupártela? " Sebastian pidió y Kurt se sobresaltó. "Kurt, ¿puedo…"

"Sí" Kurt respiró y Sebastian se estaba moviendo hacia abajo antes de que Kurt pudiera decir nada más, abriendo el botón de los pantalones vaqueros de Kurt con esa gracia natural que a Kurt le hizo recordar cuánto Sebastian había hecho esto antes. Fue fácil olvidar ese pensamiento cuando Sebastian la alcanzó y sacó la polla de Kurt - Kurt se arqueó ante el cálido toque de sus manos y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

"Jesús, Hummel" Sebastian dijo, frotando la cabeza de la polla. "¿Quién sabía que tenías un paquete como este?"

"¿Puedes menos hablar…" Kurt jadeó, "y más chupar para que acabes?"

Sebastian se reía y Kurt, incluso con su frustración construyéndose por estar tan cerca de llegar y no poder hacerlo, se suavizó un poco ante el sonido, al saber que Sebastián estaba lo suficientemente cómodo con él como para bromear en la cama. Estaba borracho, pero aún así sabía que no debía tener la esperanza de que esto fuera a resultar de la forma en la que él quería - y, sin embargo, la esperanza se elevó.

"Como el señor ordene", dijo Sebastian, y bajó su boca a la polla de Kurt.

Sebastian, Kurt decidió, era el máximo calientapollas- él permanecía sobre la cabeza de la polla de Kurt y ponía sus manos en la cintura de Kurt para que no forzara hacia arriba para forzar la situación - cuando Kurt miró hacia abajo, Sebastian sonrió hacia él, con la boca llena de polla, y Kurt no deseó encontrar eso caliente, pero su cuerpo tenía otras ideas.

"Sebastian", se quejó. "Vamos…"

Sebastian se quitó. "¿Quieres algo, princesa?", preguntó, burlándose. "¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?"

Kurt lo miró. "¿Podrías por favor", dijo entre dientes, "chupar mi polla ya?"

Sebastian se rio otra vez. "Como quieras", dijo y se inclinó por segunda vez - sin embargo en vez de prolongarlo y burlarse, enterró su boca sobre la polla de Kurt hasta que su nariz cepilló el estómago de Kurt. Kurt medio gritó, dando sacudidas hacia arriba ante el calor húmedo y tibio, sintiendo la cabeza de su polla deslizándose en la garganta de Sebastian. Sebastian le chupaba con facilidad y Kurt tuvo un momento para darse cuenta de que Sebastian no tenía un reflejo de náuseas o se había entrenado a sí mismo para eliminarlo antes de que su mente acabara perdiéndose al placer.

Las manos de Sebastián seguían firmes en las caderas de Kurt, pero Kurt logró balancear diminutos golpes en la boca de Sebastián, e incluso esa pequeña cantidad de fricción iba a hacer que Kurt se apresurara a correrse casi vergonzosamente rápido. Cuando miró hacia abajo, los ojos de Sebastián estaban fijos en él - cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Sebastian zumbó, larga y fuertemente, y las vibraciones en la polla de Kurt fueron suficientes para mandarlo en espiral sobre el borde del orgasmo, dejándolo con un placer de dicha y saciado.

Cuando volvió en sí, Sebastian se cernía sobre él, sus ojos oscuros y caídos. Kurt se quedó mirando al semen que caía en el borde de la boca de Sebastián, y alargó la mano para limpiarlo con el pulgar. Los ojos de Sebastián se cerraron ante el toque y los dedos de Kurt permanecieron allí contra el suave labio inferior de Sebastian.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?", preguntó Kurt, con la voz un poco ronca.

Sebastian le sonrió. "No hace falta, cariño", él dijo.

Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon y se asomó hacia abajo - incluso en la penumbra, era fácil ver una mancha húmeda sobre los pantalones vaqueros de Sebastian. Sebastian se inclinó para besarlo y él probó el semen de Kurt.

"Realmente me gusta mucho dar mamadas" Sebastian admitió contra sus labios. "Y tú eres muy caliente cuando llegas al orgasmo, Kurt Hummel "

Kurt tembló un poco, pero era demasiado pronto para que él se pusiera duro otra vez. Mientras se relajaba en el beso, sintió la somnolencia empezando a desplazarse por él.

"Debes cambiarte", dijo Kurt entre besos, bostezando un poco. "Esos serán desagradables por la mañana"

Sebastian se detuvo. "¿Quieres que me quede?", preguntó.

Kurt recordó que había una razón por la que él no se suponía que debía querer eso: pero entre la embriaguez de sobra, el orgasmo y el sueño, él no podía recordar lo que era.

"Sí" dijo Kurt, firme. "Hora de abrazos"

Hubo una larga pausa y luego Sebastian suspiró. Los ojos de Kurt se cerraron, pero pudo oír a Sebastian cambiarse, el sonido de la ropa que se estaba quitando antes de que cayera en la cama otra vez y Sebastián se enroscara en su costado.

"No creas que hago esto para todos", Sebastian le amenazó al oído.

"No se me ocurriría", Kurt murmuró y cayó en un sueño profundo y satisfecho.

**K&S**

* * *

Kurt se despertó con un brazo por la cintura y un cuerpo desconocido presionado contra el suyo. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, la mente furiosamente procesándolo y entonces recordó-

Giró la cabeza, viendo la cara durmiente de Sebastián muy cerca de él y se obligó a no dar un grito.

"Mierda", susurró, y su respiración agitó las pestañas de Sebastian. Por un momento Sebastián se movió, los párpados temblando, y Kurt aguantó la respiración hasta que se instaló de nuevo en un sueño profundo. Luego, con cuidado y despacio, Kurt desenrolló el brazo de Sebastian de su cintura, y salió de la cama.

La habitación de Kurt estaba vacía a excepción de Sebastián, pero fuera de ella, sus amigos estaban esparcidos por el suelo - Santana amontonada encima de Mike, Rachel y Mercedes en el hombro la una de la otra, Puck enroscado alrededor de Brody. Quinn, cuando él la encontró, estaba acurrucada en la cama de Rachel, roncando. Todos ellos estaban profundamente dormidos, probablemente inconscientes por la cantidad seria de alcohol que habían inhalado. Kurt tomó una respiración profunda.

Él tenía que salir de allí. Él no sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando Sebastian se despertara, cuando recordara, pero sabía que no iba a ser nada bueno. A lo sumo, Sebastián se encogería de hombros y lo menospreciaría como una correría sexual de borracho - en el peor de los casos, él cancelaría su amistad, evitando a Kurt. Honestamente, Kurt estaba jodido de cualquier manera - no estaba seguro de que pudiera manejar a Sebastian bromeando sobre lo de anoche, tratándolo de forma casual.

Kurt echó un ojo a Quinn para asegurarse de que estaba bien y luego salió de la habitación de Rachel. Se congeló cuando vio a Sebastian en la puerta de su cuarto, medio desnudo y con ojos de sueño. Su pelo era una mata enmarañada pegada a un lado de la cabeza, y la visión era tan ridículamente entrañable que el corazón de Kurt dolía un poco.

"¿Kurt?" masculló Sebastián. "¿A dónde vas?"

El corazón de Kurt martilleó en su garganta. "Voy a salir a por café", se las arregló para decir. "Para que todo el mundo se despierte"

El rostro de Sebastian se despejó un poco y se enderezó cuando se despertó más. "Oh", dijo.

Hubo una pausa larga y difícil.

"Probablemente deberías vestirse para hacer eso", señaló Sebastián.

Kurt se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sin camisa, con los pantalones colgando de sus caderas. Hubo un esbozo de una sonrisa de burla en el borde de la boca de Sebastián, pero no hizo comentarios mientras Kurt se apresuró pasando a su lado y entrando en su habitación para vestirse.

**K&S**

* * *

Kurt estuvo tenso toda la mañana, pero Sebastian nunca sacó el tema de la noche anterior.

Los otros se despertaron después de que el olor del café flotara por el apartamento, y Kurt estuvo ocupado por un rato lidiando con sus dolores, y quejidos, así que fue fácil evitar a Sebastián, quién en silencio tomó su café y se sentó en una esquina, viendo toda la locura. Pero una vez que todo estuvo arreglado, Kurt esperaba plenamente que Sebastian le llevara aparte o hiciera un comentario al margen o - bueno, algo más que mantenerse constantemente en silencio sobre el tema.

Eso le irritó, poniendo a Kurt más nervioso de lo que había estado antes.

Sebastian parecía bastante normal, sin embargo. Él hacía bromas a costa de Kurt, intercambiaba pullas con Santana, bromas afables con Brody. No había nada realmente fuera de lo normal en él – excepto esa vez, que cuando él estaba sonriendo, Kurt se dio cuenta de que no acababa de llegarle la sonrisa a los ojos.

Sus amigos se esparcieron por la sala, bebiendo su café y charlando, todos ellos reuniéndose ahora que habían comido. Kurt les miraba y se tensó cuando sintió a Sebastian apareciendo a su lado.

"Probablemente deberíamos hablar, cariño", él dijo y Kurt se incorporó un poco.

"Está bien", dijo, aunque él preferiría hacer otra cosa.

Se refugiaron en la habitación de Kurt, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que Mercedes y Rachel estaban mirándolos mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Antes de que cerrarla de golpe, se encogió de hombros, mirando a sus expresiones que se transformaban en preocupación. Entonces la puerta se cerró y estaban sólo Kurt y Sebastián, ellos solos.

Sebastian se sentó en la cama de Kurt, cuya colcha todavía estaba arrugada. Kurt no acababa de decidirse a sentarse junto a él, por lo que se quedó de pie en su lugar, esperando.

"Lo de anoche" Sebastian empezó a decir y Kurt vio la tensión en su rostro, de pronto sabiendo a dónde iba esto. "Fue un error".

Era difícil para Kurt respirar.

"Los dos estábamos borrachos y calientes" Sebastián continuó, mirando cualquier cosa menos a Kurt . "Fue como el baile erótico, ¿no? Un pequeño encuentro amoroso entre amigos".

Kurt notó que su garganta se cerraba y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, sabía que todo lo que Sebastian le ofrecería sería sexo - muy buen sexo, eso seguro, pero Kurt no podía manejar las consecuencias de eso, no podía pretender que sólo tener la polla de Sebastian y no el resto de su cuerpo no le iba a hacer que algo se desmoronara dentro de él .

Intentó que su cara no demostrara sus emociones. "Por supuesto", dijo, de la forma más indiferente que pudo manejar. "¿Qué es una mamada entre amigos?"

Sebastian parecía incómodo. "Yo sé que tú por lo general no… "

"Sebastian", dijo Kurt, un poco más suave. "Lo entiendo" dijo tratando de sonreír. "Te prometo que no voy a convertirme en un amante celoso porque tuvimos una aventura borracha de una noche"

Sebastian se movió, y había algo extraño en su expresión. "¿Así que seguimos siendo amigos?", preguntó, no muy seguro.

Kurt suspiró. "Por supuesto que seguimos siendo amigos, Sebastian", dijo. Se sentía muy cansado de repente. "Vamos, salgamos. Los otros se estarán preguntando dónde estamos".

"Kurt…" Sebastian comenzó de nuevo, frunciendo las cejas.

"Sebastian", asintió Kurt. "Por favor, sólo déjalo"

Sebastian se mordió el labio, no diciendo nada más. Al salir, Kurt mantuvo su cara impertérrita, esperando que nadie pudiera ver que él estaba herido de nuevo - y esta vez, era probable que fuera culpa suya.

**K&S**

* * *

Una vez que Sebastián se fue de la casa, Rachel acorraló a Kurt en su habitación. En el exterior, sus amigos estaban hablando entre ellos.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó Rachel. "Esta mañana, con Sebastian…"

"Nos acostamos juntos anoche" Kurt le confiesó, sin mirarla.

Hubo una pausa larga.

"Oh, Kurt" dijo Rachel, porque sabía que si se tratara de una buena noticia Kurt no se encerraría en su habitación, al borde de las lágrimas.

"Fue un error", dijo Kurt. "Eso es lo que dijo Sebastian de todos modos. Y eso es todo lo que fue, un error" Se enroscó en sí mismo más fuerte. "Yo no sé qué hay de malo en mí", susurró, casi para sí mismo.

Rachel le tiró en un abrazo. Kurt se sobresaltó ante el toque, y luego se relajó en él. "No hay nada malo en ti" Rachel susurró al oído, feroz.

"Todo el mundo me deja, Rachel", dijo Kurt, y si no se sintiera desgraciado y patético probablemente nunca diría esto, pero "Blaine no me deseaba y Sebastián no me desea y yo estoy tan cansado de ser el chico al que nadie quiere".

"Blaine te deseaba", dijo Rachel. "Cometió un error estúpido, pero si alguna vez piensas que ese chico no te quiso más que a nada en el mundo, eres ridículo. Blaine se odiará a sí mismo por haberte perdido durante años" Ella suspiró. "En cuanto a Sebastian - si él no te deseara, nunca se habría acostado contigo, Kurt"

"Estábamos borrachos", dijo Kurt. "Estaba a mano…"

"Sebastian sólo bebió un par de copas", Rachel le corrigió. "Lo recuerdo. En todo caso, él estaba un poco achispado pero poco" Ella movió su cabeza y Kurt sintió el deslizamiento de su pelo sobre su hombro. "Mira, Kurt, sabes que él no me gusta y no creo que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti, pero lo que realmente importa es lo que tú piensas. Si realmente te gusta, entonces necesitas decírselo".

"No puedo" dijo Kurt, alejándose de ella. "Él odia las relaciones, Rachel, no hay manera de que se metería en una - y ha dejado muy claro que él no quiere nada más de mí que sexo, e incluso eso es discutible. Y yo no puedo tenerlo una noche y luego verlo con otra persona otra noche – Me volvería loco".

"¡Tú vas a volverte a ti mismo loco si insistes en seguir suspirando por él!" Exclamó Rachel.

"¿Y qué pasará cuando se lo confiese, ¿eh?" Kurt se rompió, enfadado. "¿Crees que va a caer mágicamente en mis brazos y vamos a resolver nuestras diferencias? ¡No! ¡Él me odiará y luego perderé a uno de mis amigos más cercanos en su lugar! ¡No puedo con eso tampoco, Rachel!"

Rachel parecía a punto de replicar, a continuación, se desinfló de repente, presionando su cara en sus manos. "Odio verte tan desgraciado", dijo en sus palmas, y la furia de Kurt se disipó. Él tiró de ella en un abrazo.

"Voy a estar bien", dijo. "Prefiero ser amigo de Sebastian que perderle por completo. Este…enamoramiento, se disipará con el tiempo y será lo mejor para todos".

Rachel lo miró, con incredulidad en su expresión. "¿Estás seguro?" Ella preguntó con escepticismo.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Tengo que creer eso", dijo, aunque sabiendo que no lo creía.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**N.T.** Hola a todos! Siento muchísimo haber tardado en publicar el siguiente capítulo, es que he estado un poco liada. pero ya estoy aquí! Gracias como siempre a todos los que comentasteis en el anterior capítulo (Ilse Wayland, Gabriela Cruz, Candy Criss, MellamanSigyn, Luz de Luna, Lucas1177) y también a todos los que seguís la historia pero no comentáis.

Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero es debido a que ya estamos llegando al final de la historia y en el siguiente capítulo (que será el último y bastante largo) hay una serie de escenas que no he querido cortar, porque pienso que cortar en medio de una de esas escenas y que tengáis que esperar para el siguiente capítulo es una faena...por eso he preferido hacer este capítulo más corto y cortar donde he cortado, para luego ofreceros un capítulo final que pienso que disfrutaréis más sin cortar.

Después de todo este rollo, os dejo con el capítulo. Es corto pero intenso!

**K&S**

* * *

Una invitación vino en el correo para la boda del señor Schue y la señorita Pillsbury en unas pocas semanas. Kurt y Rachel reservaron sus billetes de avión y Kurt intentó no preguntarse si Sebastián estaría de acuerdo en ser su acompañante.

**K&S**

* * *

Kurt y Sebastián continuaron con normalidad durante la semana de trabajo, pero Kurt se dio cuenta de que había una especie de distancia entre ellos que no estaba allí antes. Esperaba que a medida que pasara el tiempo y Sebastian viera que Kurt no estaba afectado por su encuentro amoroso (a pesar de que estaba afectado por el, pero él nunca podría dar muestras de ello, sobre todo no a Sebastian) iban a volver a caer en su patrón de comportamiento normal. A medida que el viernes se acercaba, sin embargo, empezó a perder las esperanzas de que eso fuera a suceder.

Estaba esperando a Rachel de nuevo cuando alcanzó a ver a Adam paseando por el pasillo. Kurt vaciló, pero luego se apresuró detrás de él.

"Adam" llamó. Adam se dio la vuelta y le dio una amplia sonrisa.

"Kurt", dijo. "Qué bueno volver a verte. ¿Esperas a tu compañera de piso?"

"No le gusta volver andando sola a casa", explicó Kurt. Ahora que estaba en esta situación, se sentía un poco ansioso. "Uhm, siento haberte molestado. ¿Te diriges a clase?"

"No" dijo Adam. "Tengo alrededor de una hora antes de la práctica con las manzanas - Pensé pasarla en la biblioteca, ser un ciudadano responsable" Sonrió. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Kurt se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de la forma en que los ojos de Adam miraban hacia el movimiento, luego volvieron a subir. La mirada le dio una inyección de confianza.

"Rachel - que es mi compañera de piso – y yo vamos a ir a Callbacks esta noche con algunos amigos", dijo. Los ojos de Adam se iluminaron antes de que Kurt añadiera: "Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir"

Adam levantó una ceja. "¿Como amigo?", cuestionó.

Kurt enderezó la espalda. "Como mi cita", aclaró.

Durante un largo momento, Adam lo observó. "¿Va a ir Sebastian?", preguntó.

Kurt parpadeó, perplejo. Sí, probablemente", dijo. Sebastian había estado de acuerdo cuando Kurt se lo preguntó esa tarde, aunque él no había parecido tan entusiasmado como Kurt esperaba.

Adam asintió, pensativo. "Ya veo" , dijo. "Bueno, estaré encantado de acompañarte, Kurt". Kurt suspiró, aliviado, y Adam le guiñó un ojo. "¿Nos vemos ahí?", preguntó.

"Alrededor de las siete", dijo Kurt. Hubo un incómodo silencio antes de que Kurt oyera las puertas que se abrían detrás de ellos cuando una clase terminó. Se dio cuenta de que era probablemente la clase de Rachel y le dijo: "Nos vemos esta noche entonces."

"Nos vemos, Kurt" dijo Adam y partió. Mientras Kurt se dirigía de nuevo a la clase de Rachel, lanzándose a través de una multitud de personas, se preguntó por qué no se sentía más emocionado al tener una cita con un chico caliente rubio esta noche.

**K&S**

* * *

Rachel, Brody, y Kurt llegaron a Callbacks juntos: Kurt miró de inmediato entre la multitud buscando a Sebastián o Adam. En el escenario, un grupo de chicos estaban cantando una canción de Backstreet Boys.

Él divisó el cabello distintivo de Sebastián y el cuello alzado y comenzó a moverse en su dirección - sólo para detenerse cuando se dio cuenta de que Sebastian se apoyaba sobre otro hombre. El corazón de Kurt golpeó en su garganta cuando Sebastian se rio, inclinándose para presionar un beso en la boca del desconocido.

"¿Kurt?" Rachel dijo a sus espaldas. " Kurt, ¿qué es…?" Ella se detuvo, por lo que Kurt sabía que ella lo había visto. "Oh, Kurt" dijo ella, suavemente. "¿Quieres irte?"

Kurt tragó saliva, los ojos fijos en Sebastián y su cita. "No" dijo. "He quedado con Adam aquí, de todos modos"

Se las arregló para apartar los ojos para mirar a Rachel: ella le miraba con una dulce y triste comprensión.

"Bueno, vamos entonces", dijo ella, tirando de él entre la multitud. "Por lo menos podemos evitarles por un tiempo"

Ellos encontraron una mesa y Brody, como siempre, fue a conseguir las bebidas. Rachel y Kurt charlaron un rato sobre NYADA y Kurt sabía que Rachel estaba intentando mantenerlo distraído y le agradeció por ello, pero su mente seguía volviendo a Sebastian y su nuevo chico, al beso que compartieron. Kurt sabía que no tenía derecho a estar celoso, que él y Sebastian no eran más que amigos, que este muchacho probablemente desaparecería en pocos días y sería sustituido por otro: pero aún así, no podía detener la bilis en la garganta al pensar en Sebastian con otra persona.

_Me odio a mí mismo veces_, Kurt pensó, sintiéndose desgraciado.

Una mano en el hombro le hizo girar y sonrió cuando vio a Adam de pie allí, sonriéndole.

"Eres un hombre difícil de encontrar, Kurt Hummel" dijo Adam, sentándose. "¡Este lugar está lleno! En realidad nunca había estado aquí" Él miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, luego se volvió hacia Rachel. "Disculpa mis modales - Soy Adam Crawford. Tú debes ser la infame compañera de piso de Kurt".

Rachel sonrió. "Rachel Berry", dijo ella. "Es un placer conocerte, Adam, Kurt me ha hablado mucho de ti"

Adán miró a Kurt. "Cosas buenas, espero", se burló. Kurt se ruborizó, y en la conversación que siguió, se las arregló para olvidarse de Sebastian.

Eso, por supuesto, se fue todo al infierno cuando vio a Sebastián acercándose a su mesa mano a mano con su nuevo juguete. Kurt se puso rígido, deseando que él pudiera huir, pero se obligó a permanecer inmóvil mientras Sebastian se le acercó.

"Hola a todos", dijo Sebastian de forma casual. "Este es Mike, mi captura para esta noche". Mike se rio y Kurt se puso rígido. Sebastián sonrió con superioridad hacia ellos. "Es posible que él esté un poco borracho", admitió Sebastián. "Puede que nos piremos antes de tiempo". Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt y Kurt forzó una sonrisa.

"Sebastian, ¿te acuerdas de Adam?" dijo Kurt, tomando la mano de Adam. La mirada de Sebastian siguió el movimiento y frunció el ceño un poco.

"Kurt no dijo que fueras a venir", dijo Sebastian, mirando a Adam.

Adam miró entre ellos. "Soy la cita de Kurt para esta noche", dijo, alegre.

Kurt observó la expresión de Sebastian de cerca, pero no vio nada allí excepto confusión honesta y diversión. Su corazón cayó a sus pies cuando se dio cuenta de que era inútil: Sebastian no lo veía como nada más que un amigo que él se folló una vez, y nunca lo vería de otra forma. Kurt tendría que ver como Sebastián intercambiaba ganchos semana tras semana, siempre sufriendo y no pudiendo decir nada a menos que quisiera perder la amistad de Sebastian también.

"Si todos vosotros me disculpáis" murmuró Kurt. "Necesito un poco de aire" Se apresuró a salir del bar, empujando a la gente en su apuro.

Una vez fuera de el bar, tomó respiraciones profundas, intentando calmarse. Él ya sabía que Sebastian no sentía nada más por él que amistad, pero dolía que se lo lanzaran a la cara de esta manera. También dolía, reconoció, que Mike era precioso, mucho más guapo que Kurt y Kurt sabía que él era el tipo de Sebastian - No Kurt. Kurt nunca lo sería.

El sonido de unos pasos se acercaron y Kurt miró alrededor para ver a Adam a su lado. Adam suspiró, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt. "Te gusta Sebastian", dijo.

Kurt enterró su rostro en sus manos. "¿Soy realmente tan obvio?", preguntó, temiendo el pensamiento de que Sebastian lo hubiera sabido todo este tiempo.

Adam se rio. "Probablemente no para él", admitió. "Pero para todos los demás…sí. Además, yo he tratado con mi propia parte de un amor no correspondido, ya sé lo que es"

Kurt lo miró. "Lo siento, Adam" dijo Kurt. "Tú eres muy agradable y realmente me gustas. Pero…"

"Te gusta cierto chico alto, moreno y guapo", acabó Adam, sonriendo "Lo entiendo, lo hago. Y todavía me gustaría ser tu amigo, incluso si no puedo ser tu novio". Cepilló el mentón de Kurt con los nudillos, juguetón y dulce. "Pero si alguna vez estás interesado, Kurt, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo". Él se inclinó hasta que sus narices se rozaron. "¿Puedo?"

Kurt estudió su rostro guapo, juguetón, tierno. Él asintió y Adam rozó sus labios en un suave y dulce beso. No envió electricidad a sus pies como los de Sebastian hacían, pero era agradable y relajante, y Kurt sonrió en el beso.

"¿Kurt?"

Kurt saltó hacia atrás, golpeando la cabeza contra la pared en la que había estado apoyado. Detrás de Adam, Sebastian se les había quedado mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Adam se separó un paso de Kurt, mirando entre ellos y puso los ojos en blanco. "Será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos por ahí, Kurt" dijo. "No estaba bromeando acerca de practicar con las manzanas siempre que lo desees"

"Definitivamente haré eso", dijo Kurt. "Adiós Adam"

Adam se fue. Por un momento, Sebastian y Kurt sólo se miraron intensamente el uno al otro.

"Vine a asegurarme de que estabas bien", dijo Sebastian, extrañamente forzado. "Parece que Adam ya logró eso"

Kurt sonrió. "Él es un buen chico", dijo, diciéndolo en serio.

Sebastián suspiró, moviéndose para apoyarse en la pared al lado de Kurt. "¿Vosotros dos estáis saliendo ahora?", preguntó.

Kurt miró hacia él. "No", admitió. Se preguntó si se imaginó la súbita relajación en los hombros de Sebastián. "No, hemos decidido ser sólo amigos"

"Ya veo", dijo Sebastián. "Bueno, eso es probablemente lo mejor. Un tipo como ese contigo. . ."

Kurt se enfureció. "¿Qué quieres decir con un tipo como ese?", preguntó, tenso. "¿Te refieres a un chico atractivo, bien educado, talentoso?" Su voz se volvió un poco estridente porque estaba todavía con los nervios de punta por lo de antes. "Sí, ¿Cómo en este mundo sería posible que un tipo como él quisiera estar con alguien como yo?"

"Kurt…" Sebastian comenzó.

"Tal vez no pueda atraer a los Mike de este mundo", interrumpió Kurt, feroz "pero tengo un montón de encantos y un montón de chicos que quieren disfrutar de ellos, Sebastian"

Hubo un largo silencio.

"Lo siento", dijo Sebastian por fin. "Quería decir que…um, que eres demasiado bueno para él" Sebastian sonaba torpe y Kurt se preguntó si esa era la verdad, si Sebastian no estaba sólo cubriendo su paso en falso.

"Claro", murmuró Kurt.

"¡En serio!" Sebastian dijo, más firme ahora. "Parece bastante agradable, pero… ¡tú puedes conseguir algo mejor que él! Quiero decir que es como diez años mayor que tú, y él realmente no es tan atractivo…"

Kurt se volvió para mirar a Sebastian, desconcertado. "Él es sólo tres años mayor que yo", le corrigió. "Y él es bastante atractivo, Sebastian"

Sebastián le frunció el ceño con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Supongo", dijo. "Aún así, estás mejor sin él"

Kurt sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor ahora que pudo ver que Sebastian estaba siendo sincero. "Gracias", dijo. Él miró a Sebastián y antes de que pudiera detenerse, le preguntó: "¿Quieres venir conmigo a Lima?" Sebastian se volvió para mirarle fijamente, incrédulo, y Kurt se apresuró a añadir: "Nos vamos a casa para una boda y me preguntaba si querrías ser mi acompañante"

"¿Está seguro?" Sebastian le preguntó, incierto. "Quiero decir, no soy exactamente cercano a tu profesor y tu coro no es muy aficionado a mí…"

"Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo" interrumpió Kurt con el corazón martilleándole. "Si no estás ocupado y si quieres"

Sebastian le sonrió. "Lo único que quieres es a alguien que te ayude a burlarse de los trajes de tus amigos, ¿no?"

"Me has pillado", Kurt mintió. "Piensa en ello, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien ", dijo Sebastián.

**K&S**

* * *

Una semana después, recibió un sms de Sebastian:

Sebastian ( 15:24 ) : ¿Así que cuando es la boda?

**K&S**

* * *

**N.T. **El capítulo siguiente será la boda...y mucho más. Será el capítulo final y ya estoy traduciéndolo para que no tengáis que esperar tanto como en este. Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!**  
**


	5. Chapter 3 Part 3

**N.T.** Hola a todos. Aquí os traigo el último y largo capítulo final de este fic de Unwritten.25. Como siempre agradecer a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios (siempre es genial leer vuestras opiniones) y a todos los lectores del fic.

Aquí os dejo el capítulo!

**K&S**

* * *

Todos ellos tomaron el mismo avión, pero no se sentaron juntos debido a que habían comprado los billetes en diferentes momentos, por lo que Kurt no vio a Sebastian hasta que el avión aterrizó y se reunieron en el aeropuerto. Una vez que estaban todos juntos, salieron a la calle y encontraron a los padres de Rachel esperándoles.

(Kurt estaba distraído, pero encontró la forma en que los padres de Rachel reaccionaron a Brody hilarante e hizo planes para burlarse de Rachel y Brody sobre eso en el futuro)

En el momento en que llegaron a la casa de Kurt era muy tarde, pero la luz seguía encendida en el salón. Los padres de Rachel los dejaron y Kurt y Sebastián tenían su equipaje casi en la puerta antes de que ésta se abriera y Burt fuera a toda velocidad para agarrar a Kurt en un enorme abrazo de oso.

Kurt presionó su cara en el hombro de su padre, riendo, y se sintió mejor de lo que lo había hecho en años. Cuando finalmente se separararon, miró por encima a Sebastian - que estaba mirándoles con una expresión lejana. Kurt se dio cuenta, con una opresión en el pecho, de que Sebastian probablemente nunca había sido abrazado por su padre de esa manera, y probablemente nunca lo sería.

"Papá, este es Sebastian" dijo Kurt. "Sebastian Smythe"

Burt dudó, examinando de cerca a Sebastian . "¿Este es el chico de Dalton?", preguntó, suspicaz. "¿El mismo que intentó tirarte un granizado y cegó a Blaine?"

Sebastián se encogió. "Sí, señor", dijo. Kurt se quedó con la boca abierta - él nunca había escuchado a Sebastián llamar señor a nadie antes. "Pero he madurado desde que pasó eso" Sonrió a Kurt. "Con la ayuda de su hijo"

"Kurt parece ser muy bueno convirtiendo a los chicos en hombres", dijo Burt, un poco irónico y Kurt sabía que estaba pensando en Finn. Su padre suspiró, mirando a Sebastian por un momento. "Bueno, ya que Kurt confía en ti, eres bienvenido aquí, supongo"

"Yo respondo por él" Kurt metió baza "Ya lo sabes, papá"

Burt miró entre ellos, encogiéndose de hombros. "Vamos dentro entonces, chicos", dijo, y los llevó al interior.

**K&S**

* * *

El día de la boda era soleado y frío. Rachel y Brody llegaron temprano para arreglarse y Kurt y Rachel echaron a sus respectivas citas en otra habitación, mientras ellos se cambiaban y arreglaban.

Kurt nerviosamente se examinó a sí mismo en el espejo, comprobando algunas arrugas. Había traído su traje de la tintorería ayer, pero no estaba seguro de que hubieran hecho un buen trabajo y eso parecía una rasgadura…

"Kurt" dijo Rachel, que vino detrás de él con exasperación. "Te ves absolutamente increíble. Vamos, Brody y Sebastian están esperando abajo con tu padre"

Kurt tomó una última mirada, luego se volvió hacia Rachel que se había vestido con las especificaciones exactas de Kurt en un impresionante vestido de fiesta rojo que sería la envidia de todas las mujeres que asistieran (a excepción de Santana, que siempre ha tenido un increíble sentido de la moda personal, en opinión de Kurt). Kurt estaba seguro de que Brody no sería capaz de apartar los ojos de ella y planeó presumir de ello toda la noche.

Kurt le ofreció su brazo y Rachel lo metió en el suyo propio con una risita. Marcharon por las escaleras y salieron por la puerta con tanta pompa y circunstancia como pudieron reunir, para encontrar a Burt, Brody y Sebastián de pie junto a un taxi. Los tres se giraron a la vez cuando se abrió la puerta y Kurt disfrutó de las mandíbulas sincronizadas cayendo cuando ellos le vieron a él y a Rachel. Fue difícil contener su propia mandíbula cuando vio lo que llevaba Sebastian.

Kurt realmente nunca había pensado en Sebastian con ropa formal, pero ahora que vio a Sebastian en un traje gris oscuro, fue difícil imaginar por qué. La chaqueta y los pantalones abrazaban la forma de Sebastian tan cuidadosamente que Kurt se imaginó que probablemente era hecho a medida, y las rayas diplomáticas acentuaban sus largas piernas y anchos hombros. Su corbata era delgada, gris oscura, y el toque de una rosa roja en el bolsillo de su chaqueta le daba un color inesperado. También, por casualidad, coincidía con la pajarita de Kurt casi exactamente.

"Te ves bien, cariño", dijo Sebastian, rastreando su mirada y estudiando a Kurt. "No está nada mal"

Kurt se ruborizó, miró a su padre, quien estaba mirando fijamente en la otra dirección. Rachel y Brody estaban distraídos, sus cabezas inclinadas juntas hacia abajo mientras hablaban. Kurt se tomó un momento para admirar lo bien que se veían juntos - Brody también había optado por un aspecto clásico, corbata sencilla, y él felicitaba el brillante toque de color de Rachel de forma agradable.

"¿No vas a devolver el cumplido?", preguntó Sebastián, llamando la atención de Kurt de nuevo hacia él. Él estaba bromeando, pero había una mirada incierta en su cara.

Kurt lo consideró. "¿Tú lo harías?", fue todo lo que dijo, pero el rostro de Sebastián se iluminó.

"¿Crees que conseguiré llamar la atención del padrino de la boda?" , bromeó.

Kurt frunció el ceño. "El único padrino es Finn" dio un chasquido. "A menos que seas muy persuasivo, es decididamente hetero"

Sebastian levantó sus manos, pareciendo un poco desconcertado. "Lo siento. Nada de bromas sobre acostarme con tu hermanastro, lo entiendo"

Kurt quiso replicar a la forma en la que él no quería que Sebastian bromeara acerca de acostarse con nadie, y mucho menos con Finn, pero su padre los estaba llamando y ellos se entremezclaron en el coche juntos. Kurt se metió en una esquina y echaba humo en voz baja mientras Rachel, Brody y su padre hacían una conversación tranquila a su alrededor. Sebastian le dio varias miradas a lo largo del trayecto, pero no trató de hablar con él.

**K&S**

* * *

La boda fue preciosa, aunque Kurt no tuvo nada que ver en su planificación: Sebastian le dio un codazo a Kurt cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba llorando después de que el Sr. Schue y la Srta. Pillsbury dijeran sus votos, pero cuando Kurt le miró, él no parecía estar burlándose, sino que se veía entretenido e incluso cariñoso.

"Mantén la calma, Hummel" murmuró Sebastián, pasándole un pañuelo.

Kurt se limpió los ojos, preguntándose de dónde Sebastian se sacó el pañuelo y el encanto caballeroso.

**K&S**

La recepción se celebró en un pequeño y modesto hotel de las afueras de Lima. Ya habían cenado y ahora varios miembros de los New Directions estaban actuando para que la gente pudiera bailar.

Kurt miraba a Sam dando un giro a Brittany, en la pista de baile junto a la pequeña morena -Marley, Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que ese era su nombre - y esa chica Kitty. Se reían, todos ellos.

"Extraño, ¿no?" Dijo Mercedes, tomando asiento a su lado. "¿Has visto a los demás?"

"Son todos tan . . . felices" dijo Kurt, un poco desconcertado. "¿Recuerdas ser así de feliz en Glee?"

Mercedes suspiró. "Oh, a veces. Cada vez que hacíamos un gran número de grupo o yo tenía un buen solo. Y hubo momentos en los que nosotros, ensayábamos juntos y me sentía como si tuviera una familia" Mercedes miró a los estudiantes bailando y negó con la cabeza. "Pero son diferentes, Kurt. Quiero decir, éramos felices juntos, pero a veces todo nuestro grupo sólo se sentía. . . vicioso. Como, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en que empezamos a meternos contigo y Sam porque pensamos que vosotros nos estabais engañando?"

"Si quieres un ejemplo de ironía" dijo Kurt y Mercedes se rio.

"Pero tú ves lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad? Nos amábamos, pero a veces nos odiábamos también. Estos chicos sin embargo. . . no tienen eso".

Kurt pensó eso. "Ellos no tienen esa competencia", dijo. "Quiero decir, es obvio que todos son talentosos y Blaine me dijo acerca de su competencia para ser la Nueva Rachel…"

"Apuesto a que a Rachel le encantó eso", dijo Mercedes, pero con una sonrisa.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco. "No dejó de hablar de ello durante semanas. Pero lo que digo es que no son como nosotros, la mitad del tiempo estábamos tratando de quitarnos los solos los unos a los otros. Supongo que realmente no podríamos haber tenido un grupo diferente, teniendo en cuenta que Rachel y yo estábamos en el mismo. Y tú, por supuesto", añadió, chocando su hombro.

"Yo era más diva que vosotros dos juntos" Mercedes estuvo de acuerdo, con una sonrisa en sus ojos. "Pero tienes razón, creo. Los he visto juntos, ya sabes – en lo de Grease. Tienen peleas a veces, pero creo que siempre están tratando de ayudarse tanto como les sea posible." Ella hizo una mueca. "Bueno, a excepción de Kitty y Marley".

"¿Las sustitutas de Quinn?" Kurt preguntó y Mercedes asientió con una sonrisa. "Supongo que algunas cosas no cambian"

Mercedes se apoyó en su hombro y Kurt se sintió cómodo en su presencia: después de tanto tiempo sólo con Rachel y, después de un tiempo, Sebastian, es bueno tener a sus amigos a su alrededor de nuevo. El tiempo había desvanecido el recuerdo de su amor por él - y por ellos.

"No creo que ellos sean mejores, sin embargo" murmuró Mercedes. "Simplemente diferentes. Fuimos bastante legendarios, ¿verdad?"

Kurt sonrió. "Por supuesto" , dijo. "Fabulosos hasta el extremo". Mirando cómo bailaban, sintió un poco de nostalgia por aquellos días en que su mayor problema era si llegarían o no a los Nacionales y qué llevar a la escuela al día siguiente. Le encantaba Nueva York y su nueva vida y no renunciaría a ella por nada; pero Kurt también pensó que a pesar de los granizados y la intimidación, había algo más simple sobre la escuela secundaria.

"Ellos serán fantásticos también" dijo Kurt y Mercedes murmuró con acuerdo. Se puso de pie. "Vamos, vamos a bailar", dijo, tirando de ella a sus pies. "No puedes dejar que los niños tengan toda la diversión, ¿verdad?"

Ella dio un giro con él hacia la pista de baile, riendo, y Kurt sintió que el extraño dolor en el pecho se desvanecía.

**K&S**

* * *

"¿Te diviertes, princesa?" Sebastian preguntó cuando él y Kurt se encontraron en la mesa de postres. Había tres tipos diferentes de tartas de queso allí, todas ellas deliciosas.

"Inmensamente", dijo Kurt, sonriendo. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No estás demasiado aburrido en una fiesta de los New Directions?"

"¿Tu profesor tiene amigos adultos?" Sebastian preguntó, tan de repente que Kurt pensó con diversión que probablemente él había estado pensando en eso todo el día.

"No realmente", admitió Kurt. "El Sr. Schue está bastante dedicado a nosotros. Es un poco espeluznante pero también un poco agradable" Al igual que el propio Sr. Schue, en realidad.

Sebastián negó con la cabeza. "Ningún profesor en Dalton invitaría a sus alumnos a su boda", dijo, desconcertado.

Kurt recordó al profesorado de Dalton: siempre cortés, distante, educado. No era un gran fan de los métodos de enseñanza del Sr. Schue, pero incluso Kurt prefería la calidez y el absurdo del Sr. Schue a la fría distancia de Dalton.

Fueron interrumpidos por Puck, quien lanzó un brazo sobre los hombros de Sebastián. "¿Vas a cantar, Smythe?", preguntó. "Necesitamos sangre nueva allí arriba o Berry acaparará todo el espectáculo."

Sebastian hizo una mueca. "No creo que yo fuera bien recibido", dijo. "Aquí todo el mundo me odia, ¿recuerdas?"

"No todo el mundo" Kurt le recordó, luego pensó en ello. "Bueno, la mayoría de las veces, de todos modos" se corrigió, sonriendo ante la indignación de Sebastian.

"Sólo por eso", dijo, "Voy a cantar"

Kurt se animó un poco. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había escuchado cantar a Sebastian, y la última vez, en las Regionales, había estado tan enojado que él no había escuchado realmente. "¿En serio?", preguntó. "Y yo que pensé que tú decías que yo acaparaba los focos"

Sebastian se rió de él. "Bueno, de vez en cuando tengo que intervenir y aplastar tu ego", bromeó. Se volvió hacia Puck. "Vamos, Puckerman, estás conmigo. Es hora de dejarles alucinados".

"Prefiero alucinarlas a ellas" Kurt oyó que Puck dijo antes de que Sebastian lo arrastrara lejos.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, dirigiéndose hacia la pista de baile donde Rachel y Brody se entrelazaban el uno con el otro a pesar de que la música se había detenido. Kurt les hizo una mueca y , como si fueran uno solo, le devolvieron una mueca. "Vosotros dos sois repugnantes", declaró.

"Estás celoso de que tengo un novio que está como un queso", afirmó Rachel con aire de suficiencia. Brody parecía satisfecho de sí mismo y Kurt puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo. Rachel le dio una mirada de refilón . "¿Ha habido suerte con Sebastian?"

Kurt gimió. "Ni siquiera preguntes" , dijo.

Brody miró entre ellos, irónicamente. "Siento que me he perdido algo", dijo. "Esto no tiene nada que ver con la obvia y enorme tensión sexual entre Kurt y Sebastián que intentáis ignorar ¿verdad?"

"Brody" Rachel le regañó mientras Kurt le miraba boquiabierto. "¡Dijimos que nunca lo discutiríamos!"

"¿Hay obvia tensión sexual?" Kurt preguntó, un poco aturdido.

Antes de que Brody o Rachel pudieran responder, hubo un golpe en el micrófono y la atención de Kurt se dirigió hacia Sebastián, que estaba en el escenario con Puck, Sam y Artie. Blaine estaba felizmente ausente - Kurt no estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría acerca de su ex cantando con su nuevo amor, pero estaba seguro de que no sería nada bueno.

"Sé que la mayoría de vosotros no tenéis la mejor opinión de mí", dijo Sebastián. Kurt advirtió confusión entre la generación más joven de los New Directions y sonrió un poco. "Pero yo esperaba poder seguir el camino tradicional de un espectáculo de coro y ganar vuestro afecto a través del canto." Hubo un murmullo de risas entre la multitud y Kurt sonrió al ver la felicidad en el rostro de Sebastian. "Ahora agarrad a vuestra pareja y uno, dos, tres, cuatro…"

Un ritmo ligero y divertido empezó y Sebastián hizo una pirueta, sumergiéndose en el micrófono mientras cantaba: _"Tú eres tan delicioso, eres tan suave y dulce en la punta de mi lengua."_

Kurt agarró las manos de Rachel y tiró de ella lejos de Brody, riendo como un loco a la mueca en el rostro de Brody. Mientras Sebastian cantaba: _"Tú haces que mi corazón lata más rápido"_ Brody llegó y, para sorpresa de Kurt, agarró a Kurt por la cintura, haciéndole bajar y riendo.

Cuando ellos se alzaron, Rachel se lanzó hacia ellos, riéndose, y por un momento giraron juntos, completamente fuera de tiempo y disfrutando de ello. _"Tú me das la vuelta, hasta que no me puedo controlar"_

Kurt de repente se alejó de Brody y Rachel agarrando a Mercedes, con quién él se meneó por un momento antes de que Santana lo reclamara, y de repente él fue pasando entre la totalidad de sus amigos de los New Directions- y pudo ver, entre jadeos y giros, que el resto de ellos estaban haciendo lo mismo, que nadie tenía la misma pareja por mucho tiempo. Era una orgía de baile, y Kurt se reía de alegría de eso, de repente recordando por qué estas personas fueron su hogar para él durante tanto tiempo.

_"Es la forma en que creces, lento, empujando a la costuras"_ cantó Sebastian. Mientras giraba con Tina, alcanzó a ver a Sebastián, cuya mirada estaba fija en Kurt mientras él seguía cantando, _"Es la manera en que sonríes, nene, cuando me tienes de rodillas"_

Él hizo un guiño a Kurt para asegurarse y Kurt se ruborizó, mirando hacia otro lado para que pudiera concentrarse en el baile con uno de los nuevos miembros - Marley, él creía que era su nombre: la versión inocente, menos competitiva de Rachel Berry. Aun así, ella le sonreía maliciosamente, mirando entre Kurt y el escenario, y Kurt se ruborizó más profundamente ante el hecho de que alguien que no lo conocía en absoluto – con quién él nunca había hablado - pudiera darse cuenta de sus sentimientos tan fácilmente. Afortunadamente , él pasó a Finn poco después y Marley se perdió en la multitud de cuerpos en la pista de baile.

Finn sonrió hacia él y Kurt se dio cuenta en medio de una inmersión lúdica que Finn era feliz en Lima de una manera que ni Rachel ni Kurt podrían serlo - Lima le sentaba bien a Finn, lo hacía ser mejor. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel y Finn nunca volverían a estar juntos - que aunque pudieran tener relaciones en el futuro, siempre iban a terminar, y terminar mal.

Quería decir algo a Finn, porque él se había dado cuenta de la manera en que Finn se había pasado la noche mirando a Rachel y Brody, pero él fue agarrado por Brittany y fue demasiado tarde. Él se prometió hablar con Finn más adelante mientras intentaba seguir los complejos movimientos de baile de Brittany.

Una vez más, sus ojos capturaron a Sebastian, quien estaba vibrando en el escenario con Puck. Se veían tan ridículos uno al lado del otro que Kurt tuvo que reírse y los ojos de Sebastián se sintieron inmediatamente atraídos por él, como si pudiera oír por encima del estruendo - imposible, por supuesto, pero -

Sebastian le sonrió, lanzándole un beso cuando terminó, _"Hazme un mentiroso, un gran desastre, tú haces que mi corazón lata más rápido",_ y la música se cortó con un chasquido.

Hubo una pausa mientras todo el mundo recuperaba su respiración y luego silbidos y aplausos hicieron eco en el salón de baile. Sebastián hizo una reverencia, haciendo un gesto hacia Puck Artie y Sam, que habían sido sus voces de coro, y todos se inclinaron de esa forma, sonriendo.

"Y ahora le paso el testigo a la más que dispuesta Rachel Berry" Sebastián anunció en el micrófono, gimiendo de forma amistosa. Cuando Rachel se apresuró hacia adelante, él la dejó tener el escenario y se apresuró hacia la multitud, haciendo un camino directo hacia Kurt.

**K&S**

* * *

Fue bastante fácil evitar Blaine en la multitud, pero después de una hora Kurt vio a Blaine de repente a su lado, con un ponche en la mano. Kurt se tensó por reflejo, obligándose a sí mismo a relajarse.

"¿Podemos hablar?", preguntó Blaine.

Kurt quería decirle que no, que ya habían tenido suficientes conversaciones en los últimos meses que para toda una vida, pero - bueno, este era Blaine. La primera persona que creyó en él, que lo apoyó – que lo amó. Kurt seguía estando un poco dolido y muy enfadado, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Blaine seguía siendo muy importante para él.

"Claro", dijo, y siguió a Blaine fuera de la zona de recepción, a uno de los pasillos. Estaba desierto y felizmente tranquilo.

Por un momento, se miraron el uno al otro, incómodos. Blaine se rió un poco y Kurt no pudo evitar reírse también - en poco tiempo los dos estaban riendo abiertamente.

"Lo siento", jadeó Blaine. "Es sólo que…"

"Es muy raro" Kurt terminó de decir, consiguiendo el control de sí mismo. Él sonrió. "Lo entiendo"

La sonrisa de Blaine era un poco melancólica. "Es bueno verte reír", dijo. "Yo estaba un poco preocupado de que nunca lo vería de nuevo"

Kurt se mordió el labio. "Quiero que seamos amigos, Blaine" él dijo. Los ojos de Blaine se ensancharon. "Todavía estoy…dolido por lo que pasó y no creo que pueda volver a nuestra relación anterior. Pero eres mi amigo - mi mejor amigo - y ¿honestamente? Te echo de menos."

El rostro de Blaine se ablandó con afecto y comprensión. Kurt recordó por qué Blaine era tan fácil de amar. "Yo también", murmuró Blaine. "¿Amigos, entonces?" Él tendió una mano insegura.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, agarrando a Blaine para un apretado y cálido abrazo. Blaine se puso tenso por un momento antes de que se relajara, en los brazos de Kurt, metiendo la cara en el hombro de Kurt como siempre. Por un momento, Kurt se preguntó cómo sería volver a esto, que Blaine tuviera su corazón otra vez, volver de nuevo.

"¿Kurt? Te vi salir…"

Kurt se alejó de Blaine, girándose para ver a Sebastian en la puerta, mirándolos. Sus ojos no se podían leer, su boca fruncida en una línea dura.

"Sebastian", dijo Kurt, un poco sin aliento, porque sabía lo que iba a pensar Sebastian, lo que parecía, y…

"Siento interrumpir", dijo Sebastian, con una falsa sonrisa. Blaine estaba mirando entre ellos con curiosidad, sin ser consciente del aumento de pánico en Kurt. "Sólo os dejaré solos, tortolitos"

"Sebastian, eso no es…" Kurt comenzó, pero Sebastian cerró la puerta antes de que Kurt pudiera terminar. Kurt se quedó mirando a la madera oscura, sin comprender. "Mierda", murmuró, pasándose una mano por el pelo, sin preocuparse de lo que podría parecer. "Mierda…"

"Kurt" dijo Blaine, tocando el codo de Kurt. "Está bien…"

"¡No!" Kurt gritó. "No, no lo está, Sebastian… él cree…" Kurt tragó a través de la bilis que crecía en su garganta.

No debería importarle lo que pensara Sebastian. Kurt sabía que él y Sebastian nunca serían nada, que Sebastian nunca podría darle la relación que Kurt necesitaba - o viceversa. Pero él no quería que Sebastian pensara que había vuelto con Blaine, que se olvidó de meses de angustia. Él no quería que Sebastian pensara que estaba enamorado de Blaine.

Kurt ahogó una risa amarga. Él es tan patético.

"Te gusta Sebastian, ¿no?"

Kurt se giró hacia Blaine, quien miraba con ojos grandes y tranquilos. En ausencia de angustia o ira, Kurt se desinfló. "Sí", admitió en voz baja. "Realmente me gusta"

Para sorpresa de Kurt, Blaine se rió un poco. "¿Quién lo hubiera visto venir, no?"

Kurt le sonrió. "¿No estás enojado?", preguntó, para asegurarse.

"Me gustaría que no te gustara" Blaine admitió, y aunque su honestidad hizo a Kurt un poco incómodo, estaba contento de que pudieran ser sinceros el uno con el otro. "Esto significa que realmente lo nuestro se ha acabado. Y no sé si él podrá hacerte feliz." Blaine arrugó la nariz. "Pero eso no importa si realmente te gusta."

"Realmente me gusta", dijo Kurt de nuevo, con más libertad. Sintió su pecho apretarse. "Pero nunca iba a funcionar entre nosotros. Ya sabes cómo es".

Blaine suspiró, llegando a tomar las manos de Kurt. Sus dedos eran cálidos, donde se envolvían alrededor de Kurt, golpeándole con la palma de la mano, de forma tranquilizadora. Kurt tomó una respiración profunda, estabilizándose a sí mismo en las manos de Blaine.

"Quiero que seas feliz, Kurt" dijo Blaine, muy serio. "Realmente no sé si Sebastian puede hacerte feliz, pero si crees que puede - entonces tú necesitas ir a por ello. Dile cómo te sientes, si no lo has hecho. Haz que te mire." Blaine soltó una de las manos de Kurt, cepillando los dedos por la mejilla de Kurt con una ternura que Kurt había echado de menos. "Funcionó conmigo, ¿no?"

Kurt le sonrió a través de una bruma de lágrimas. "Yo ya estaba enamorado de ti, imbécil", dijo. "Tú solo te tomaste tu tiempo para darte cuenta"

Blaine se inclinó de puntillas para darle un beso en la frente a Kurt. "Te quiero", dijo. "No importa con quién estemos, o lo que pase, eso nunca cambiará. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Está bien", dijo Kurt , entonces . "Yo también te quiero"

La sonrisa de Blaine era luminosa, amplia, inesperada. "Gracias", dijo. "Por perdonarme. No sé lo que he hecho para merecer a alguien como tú en mi vida, pero gracias".

Kurt tiró a Blaine en otro abrazo, porque él sintió, de repente, que Blaine había tenido muy pocos en los últimos meses. En su dolor, su rabia, había olvidado los pocos amigos que Blaine tenía, el poco amor que había en su vida. No pasará de nuevo, él prometió. Blaine le hizo daño, pero él era el mejor amigo de Kurt, y Kurt no lo dejaría solo.

Blaine llevó a Kurt de nuevo a la sala de baile. "Vamos", dijo, de repente travieso. "Vamos a encontrar a tu príncipe azul."

**K&S**

* * *

En el interior, las parejas bailaban juntas. Kurt buscaba a Sebastián, cuando lo encontró bebiendo un ponche cerca de la mesa de la comida. Él se alejó de Blaine, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído: "Hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

Blaine asintió, viendo como Kurt se apresuraba hacia Sebastian. Cuando Kurt se acercó a él, Sebastian miró hacia arriba - y algo vaciló en su expresión, una especie de sorpresa o amargura.

"¿Ya terminaste de besuquearte con tu maridito?" Él atacó mientras Kurt llegaba a su lado. "Yo pensaba que vosotros "tortolitos" os habrías quedado con los labios pegados ahora que os habéis reconciliado".

Kurt agarró la mano de Sebastian. Sebastian se sobresaltó al toque lo suficiente como para casi derramar su ponche, pero Kurt lo ignoró - en su lugar, empezó a tirar de Sebastian hacia la pista de baile con una determinación que le sorprendió incluso a él.

"Disculpa, princesa", dijo Sebastian, resistiéndose. "¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?"

"Vamos a bailar", dijo Kurt, tirando más fuerte. Fue un poco gratificante cuando Sebastian se dejó arrastrar. "Y tener una pequeña charla"

En el escenario, Tina se estaba preparando para cantar. A sus espaldas, la banda comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta mientras Kurt y Sebastian caminaban por la pista de baile. Kurt se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que esta era una canción lenta y miró a Sebastian, un poco incómodo. La expresión de Sebastian no se podía leer, pero obedeció con bastante facilidad cuando Kurt alzó su mano para agarrar la de Sebastian.

"Lo siento", murmuró Kurt mientras dio unos pasos hacia los pies de Sebastián, ambos sintiéndose cómodos, sus cuerpos cerca.

Sebastian sonrió ligeramente. "No hay problema, querido"

Tina empezó a cantar: _"He estado vagando alrededor, siempre menospreciando todo lo que veo . . . . "_

Kurt tembló un poco, no atreviéndose a mirar a Sebastian. En su lugar, tomó una respiración profunda y murmuró al oído de Sebastian: "No fue lo que piensas, con Blaine. Estábamos hablando" Hizo una pausa, sintiendo la necesidad de enfatizar, "Sólo somos amigos. Vamos a seguir siendo sólo amigos".

Sebastian se quedó en silencio por un largo momento y todo lo que Kurt oía era la voz de Tina alzándose en: _"Tú sabes que yo podría usar a alguien, ya sabes que yo podría usar a alguien…"_

"Puedes volver con él, sabes" Sebastian dijo finalmente. "Nadie pensaría mal de ti por ello."

El corazón de Kurt se hundió. "¿Es eso lo que crees que quiero?", preguntó. "¿Volver con Blaine?"

Sebastian suspiró. Tan cerca como estaban, era fácil sentir el movimiento de su pecho, el silbido de la respiración sobre el cabello de Kurt. "Vosotros estabais enamorados, Kurt" dijo. "Y sé que todavía lo amas…"

"Como amigo" le corrigió Kurt.

"Tal vez", dijo Sebastián. "Pero eso no significa que tú no quieras amarle de esa forma de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

Kurt frunció el ceño, levantó la vista para ver a Sebastian mirando al escenario, no a él. Tina cantaba: _"Tú sabes que yo podría usar a alguien, alguien como tú."_

"No lo sé", dijo Kurt, porque tenía que ser honesto. "Pero en este momento, no creo que vaya a suceder." Sebastian estaba tan cerca y se sentía tan cálido. El corazón de Kurt golpeó contra su pecho. "Yo no quiero a Blaine de esa manera, Sebastian. Ya no." Se tragó todo un nudo en la garganta, obligándose a añadir, porque pensaba que él podía ver a dónde iba esto, "No me importaría si quisieras ir tras él, ¿sabes?".

Sebastian giró bruscamente la cabeza bajándola, y se quedó mirando a Kurt con una expresión de incredulidad abierta. "¿Qué?", dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de las parejas cercanas a ellos. "¡Por supuesto que no!"

Kurt se mordió el labio. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, mirándose a los ojos del otro, y era difícil mantener la concentración en la conversación cuando él dijo, "Tú nunca ocultaste que deseabas a Blaine, Sebastian. Y no estamos juntos, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí…cruzándome en tu camino".

La expresión de Sebastian se endureció. "Si tú piensas que aún me lo follaría después de lo que te hizo", dijo, "entonces no me conoces en absoluto." Trató de romper el agarre con Kurt, con los hombros tensos. Kurt lo agarró, sujetándolo más cerca.

"Todo eso está en el pasado, Sebastian" dijo Kurt. "Si tú realmente quieres…"

"Kurt", dijo Sebastian, un poco más suave ahora. "Tú puede que lo hayas superado y es posible que le hayas perdonado, pero yo recuerdo cómo estuviste, ¿vale? Confía en mí cuando digo que Blaine Anderson no va a conseguir que le perdone tan fácilmente como lo ha conseguido de ti" Kurt todavía debía mirar confundido porque Sebastián suspiró, impaciente. "Somos amigos, ¿no? No voy a ir tras un tipo que te puso en el infierno".

Kurt sintió una calidez en el pecho y un cosquilleo en sus dedos. Sebastian le estaba poniendo en primer lugar, Kurt se dio cuenta. Sebastian se preocupaba más por su amistad que por follarse a un chico. Él no quería acostarse con Blaine, a quién él deseó terriblemente porque hizo daño a Kurt.

En el escenario, Tina cantaba: _"Espero que vayas a tomar nota, espero que te des cuenta, de alguien como yo"_, y antes de que Kurt pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, él se inclinó y besó a Sebastian ante todos sus amigos más cercanos.

Por un momento, Kurt se deleitó en la suave calidez de la sorpresa de la boca de Sebastián - entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de repente, sorprendido por el silencio a su alrededor. Él se separó a sí mismo distanciándose, tropezando hacia atrás alejándose de Sebastian, quien lo estaba mirando fijamente, con los ojos abiertos como el resto de las personas que los rodeaban. En el escenario, Tina tenía la boca abierta hacia ellos, la canción olvidada.

Era difícil respirar. Kurt estaba temblando y él se dio cuenta que empezó a correr antes de que fuera consciente de que tenía que salir de allí.

**K&S**

* * *

"¡Kurt!"

Kurt no se detuvo, ni siquiera redujo la velocidad. Estaba jadeando alrededor de las lágrimas mientras corría, y se preguntó por qué siempre terminaba así en ocasiones formales. Se tambaleó un poco en una esquina y fue entonces cuando Sebastián - que debía de haber estado más cerca detrás de él de lo que Kurt había pensado - se las arregló para atraparlo por el codo.

"Kurt", insistió, sus dedos apretándose, obligando a Kurt a que se detuviera. Kurt se congeló, jadeando. "¿Vas a mirarme?, maldita sea …"

"Sólo déjame en paz, Sebastian" dijo Kurt, más cansado que otra cosa.

"Tú…" Sebastian sacó una gran ráfaga de aire, y luego otra. "Me besaste", dijo, más tranquilo ahora. "Kurt, tú me besaste…"

"Fue sólo un beso", dijo Kurt , demasiado rápido. "No significa nada"

Kurt estaba temblando un poco ahora porque lo que hizo significaba algo, por supuesto que sí, pero si Sebastian sabía eso, si se lo imaginaba, entonces su amistad habría terminado y Kurt perdería el pequeño pedazo de Sebastián que tenía.

"Kurt, mírame", dijo Sebastián, tan tranquilo que hasta Kurt estuvo obligado a girarse y mirar a los ojos de Sebastian. Él retrocedió - la voz de Sebastian podía ser tranquila, pero sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, totalmente centrados en Kurt. "Significa algo", dijo Sebastián, con la mano aflojándose en el codo de Kurt. "Los dos sabemos que significó algo"

Kurt sin poder contenerse observó los pómulos de Sebastián, el brillo del color verde en sus ojos. _Creo que te amo_, él quería decir, pero él sabía que Sebastian saldría corriendo. En su lugar, se escapó del agarre de Sebastian, girándose para que Sebastian no viera las lágrimas.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando", dijo, orgulloso de cómo incluso sonó, tranquilo. "Fue sólo un beso entre amigos. Pasa todo el tiempo".

"Así que si yo hubiera sido Blaine" Sebastian dijo, y Kurt estaba satisfecho de oír la furia en su voz. Si Sebastian estaba enojado creería a Kurt más fácilmente. "¿Todavía me habrías besado?"

Kurt se detuvo, temblando. Tú no quieres perderlo, se recordó a sí mismo, incluso mientras una voz le susurraba que esta respuesta haría que Sebastian lo dejara con más rapidez que una confesión de amor -

"Sí", Kurt mintió.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

"Ya veo", dijo Sebastian, las palabras salieron entrecortadas. Kurt se estremeció. "¿Sabes qué, Kurt? Estoy harto de esta mierda".

Kurt se giró en estado de shock para ver a Sebastian girando también, para regresar por el pasillo, de vuelta a la boda. Los dedos de Kurt estaban en el hombro de Sebastián antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Espera" lloró, un poco desesperado porque estaba haciendo esto para mantener a Sebastian, no para alejarlo. "Sebastian…"

Sebastian golpeó la mano de Kurt de su hombro, volviéndose hacia él con tal furia que Kurt retrocedió por instinto. Sebastian lo vio y su furia se calmó un poco, pero todavía estaba allí en sus ojos, una chispa persistente.

Sus ojos buscaron en el rostro de Kurt y algo que vio le hizo ablandarse un poco. "¿Qué soy yo para ti, Kurt? ", preguntó.

Kurt arrastró los pies acercándose con nerviosismo. "Un amigo", dijo. "Uno de mis más cercanos, creo" Él se rio, de forma aguda y un poco histéricamente. "¿Quién habría pensado eso hace un año, eh?"

"Eso es todo lo que somos entonces", dijo Sebastian, la ira regresando. "Amigos. ¿Sólo amigos?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Kurt, su ansiedad suavizándose en la confusión.

Eso es todo lo que Sebastian quería, ¿no es así? Ser sólo amigos. E incluso si se sentía atraído por Kurt - Kurt sabía que era una posibilidad ahora, después de la fiesta y el baile, aunque él todavía no lo creía - serían sólo amigos que tienen sexo. Sebastian no quiere una relación: él se lo dijo a Kurt como una docena de veces. Sebastian piensa que las relaciones son una monotonía, trampas para esclavizar a los guapos hombres jóvenes a una persona en lugar de dejar que siembren sus semillas donde les plazca.

Sebastian se rio, los sonidos tan crudos y cansados que Kurt se estremeció. "Sólo amigos", repitió, frotando una mano por la cara. "Dios, ¿qué estaba incluso pensando?" Cuando se encontró con los ojos de Kurt de nuevo, Kurt fue golpeado por la tristeza allí. "No importa, Kurt. Olvida lo que te dije" Se giró para irse de nuevo, con los hombros caídos.

Kurt le agarró de nuevo. Sebastian se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta. "Sebastian", Kurt pidió de forma suave, preguntándose con la esperanza creciendo en él. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Hubo una pausa larga. Kurt casi se preguntó si Sebastian iba a decir algo cuando él se giró de nuevo hacia Kurt, atrapándole contra una pared cercana. A pesar de la situación y la furia en el rostro de Sebastian, Kurt no pudo evitar la chispa que recorrió su columna.

"Eres jodidamente irritante, eso es lo que pasa" Sebastian soltó, rozando su nariz contra la de Kurt. "Cada vez que pienso que quieres algo más, sueltas algo como esto y nos quedamos atrapados de nuevo en lo de sólo amigos"

El corazón de Kurt palpitaba en su garganta. "Sebastian", dijo. Él tragó, duro, obligándose a continuar, "Sebastian, eso es todo lo que tú quieres, ¿no?"

Hubo un largo silencio mientras Sebastian observaba el rostro de Kurt, con los ojos muy abiertos. De pronto, la tensión se liberó y se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Kurt, riendo.

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo. "¿Todavía crees…? ¡Dios mío, debes ser el idiota más inconsciente que camina sobre la Tierra!"

Kurt se enojó. "Soy muy perspicaz, gracias", dijo con desdén. "Blaine es peor - Tuve que decirle que le gustaba a la cara antes de que él se diera cuenta de nada y yo no soy exactamente sutil."

Sebastian hizo una mueca. "¿Podemos no hablar de Blaine en este momento, por favor?", preguntó. Kurt lo miró y Sebastián sonrió. "Además, eres tan malo como lo es él" Antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Sebastian se inclinó, cepillando un beso en la boca de Kurt. Cuando se separó, su expresión era cerrada, pero sus ojos estaban mirándole, vulnerables. "Kurt Hummel", dijo. "Enorme y gran idiota ignorante: Creo que eres increíble y ridículo y me gustas" Sebastian toma una respiración profunda, añadiendo: "Y yo incluso puede que esté enamorado de ti"

Kurt tenía dificultades para respirar de repente.

Sebastián le miró, esperando a que hablara. Kurt no podía encontrar las palabras, el aliento para pronunciarlas: estaba demasiado conmocionado. Había imaginado cómo Sebastian se vería si Kurt le confesaba lo que sentía, cómo Sebastian reaccionaría, pero nunca había imaginado, ni siquiera en sus sueños más salvajes, que Sebastian sería el que…

"Kurt", dijo Sebastian, entre divertido y frustrado. "No quiero decir que te des prisa, cariño, pero tu continuo silencio me está creando un poco de ansiedad"

Kurt se obligó a encontrarse con la mirada de Sebastian. "¿Lo dices en serio?", preguntó, aunque hubiera querido decir algo más. Kurt estaba aún sorprendido por la ansiedad temblorosa en su voz, la forma en que temblaba: la expresión de Sebastian se suavizó inmediatamente como respuesta. "Pero tú…"

"Yo sé cómo he sido", dijo Sebastián. "Después de la fiesta, y con todo lo demás. Sólo estaba . . . . Estaba asustado, Kurt. Cuando estuvimos juntos en la fiesta me di cuenta de que podría sentir algo más por ti y eso me asustó hasta la muerte" Se encogió de hombros. "Así que te empujé lejos. Pero el ver a Adam y a Blaine, me recordó que a menos que te diga algo, es muy posible que alguien te arrastre lejos de mí. Y yo no podría…hacer frente a eso".

Kurt frunció el ceño. "Así que esto es sólo una cosa de celos", él soltó, a la defensiva. "¿Tú me quieres para que nadie más pueda tenerme?"

La boca de Sebastián se mantuvo firme. "Kurt", dijo. "En los últimos meses, te has puesto al día con mi mierda, cuidado de mí, y me has visto en mis momentos más embarazosos y débiles sin…juzgarme o rechazarme. Es cierto que me di cuenta de que quería estar contigo porque no estaba dispuesto a verte con otras personas. Pero también es cierto que no soy…bueno con las relaciones, y que no he querido estar en una desde hace mucho tiempo" el cuerpo de Kurt se sacudió en finos temblores. Sebastian puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Kurt, bajando la cabeza para estar al nivel de los ojos de Kurt. "Pero por ti, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Más que dispuesto …desesperado en realidad. Enfermizamente también" Sebastian tomó una respiración profunda. "Eres increíble, Kurt Hummel , y quiero que seas mi novio". Él sonrió, un repentino destello del Sebastian que Kurt conocía tan bien reapareció: "Voy en serio, cariño"

"No puedes cambiar de opinión, Sebastian" dijo Kurt, desesperado repentinamente. "Tú no me puedes decir esto hoy y luego decir algo diferente mañana. No voy a ser capaz de hacer frente a eso".

Sebastian se inclinó para besarlo. "No lo haré", prometió. "No voy a cambiar de opinión, Kurt. Te quiero, durante el tiempo que tú me quieras".

Kurt se le quedó mirando fijamente, empapándose en su sinceridad. "Oh Dios mío", le susurró, luego agarró la cabeza de Sebastián y lo acercó para otro profundo beso.

"Kurt", Sebastián intentó decir entre besos. Kurt apenas dejaba que su boca se apartara lo suficiente como para dejarle formar las palabras, pero él continuó, "Kurt, es esto…"

"Sí" dijo Kurt. "Sí, por supuesto que sí tonto, he estado suspirando por ti durante semanas"

Sebastián se iluminó y Kurt necesitaba besarlo otra vez - y lo hizo, deleitándose con el hecho de que podía hacerlo, sin pena o terror. Sebastian le quería. Sebastian le quería.

"Cama", exigió Kurt. Sebastian se alejó, mirando hacia él con confusión. "Cama, ahora mismo…"

"Kurt, no tenemos que apresurarlo", dijo Sebastian, suavizando el agarre. Kurt le arrastró de nuevo en un beso profundo y resbaladizo y cuando los ojos de Sebastián estaban parcialmente borrosos, Kurt sonrió.

"Cama", dijo, y esta vez Sebastian no protestó.

**K&S**

* * *

Ellos cayeron en la cama en una maraña de extremidades, no tanto besándose como jadeando en la boca del otro. Las manos de Sebastián estaban en todas partes - el cabello de Kurt, la espalda, la cintura. Kurt se arqueó hacia arriba ante las caricias, demasiado caliente, doloroso por…

"Kurt" Sebastian respiró contra la boca de Kurt. "Ropa, ahora"

Kurt sonrió. "Si saltas, yo salto", él dijo y Sebastian resopló una risa mientras sus manos frenéticamente revolvían en los botones de la camisa de Kurt. Kurt era un poco más estable sobre los botones de Sebastián, pero sus manos estaban temblando – podía ver un temblor perceptible, incluso en la penumbra de la habitación.

Sebastián hizo un ruido de frustración cuando los botones de Kurt se negaron a cooperar y entonces, para asombro de Kurt, procedió a tirar hasta que los botones estallaron todos de golpe, uno por uno, y la camisa colgaba suelta en el pecho de Kurt. Kurt se detuvo en un botón para dar a Sebastian una mirada incrédula - porque, en realidad, esa camisa era cara y conseguir re - abotonarla iba a ser jodido - pero los ojos de Sebastián se centraban en el pecho de Kurt. O, más específicamente, en su camiseta interior.

"¿Cuántas capas llevas puestas, cariño?" Sebastian gimió, desesperado.

Kurt metió su cara en el cuello de Sebastian y se rio sin poder contenerse. Las manos de Sebastián se asentaban en la parte baja de su espalda y Kurt sintió un beso presionado en el pelo.

"Vamos, cariño" Sebastian dijo, con una sonrisa en su voz. "Pensé que íbamos a tener sexo caliente y animal aquí".

"Sólo si me prometes renunciar al estilo de los cuellos alzados", dijo Kurt, levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de Sebastian.

Sebastian lo consideró. "Supongo que puedo dejarlo en el armario, por ahora" él decidió. "Hasta que vuelva a estar de moda"

Kurt presionó un beso a la esquina de la boca de Sebastián. "Oh, cariño", dijo. "Nunca estuvo de moda"

El mundo se inclinó y Kurt de repente estaba en su espalda, Sebastian se elevó por encima de él, metiéndose entre las piernas de Kurt. La nueva posición era suficiente para que Kurt se quedara sin aliento - la mirada burlona y oscura en los ojos de Sebastián le dejó aún peor, y la caliente, sensación de ansiedad en la piel que se había calmado durante sus bromas regresó de forma abrumadora.

"Sebastian", dijo Kurt, pero Sebastián se hundió hacia abajo y por un momento se besaron - lánguidamente, de forma hábil, devorándose el uno al otro. Kurt presionó hacia arriba contra la solidez del cuerpo de Sebastian, desesperado, pero sólo encontró una frustrante falta de fricción. Él se quejó contra la boca de Sebastian y Sebastian se alejó.

"La ropa, ¿recuerdas?" Sebastian dijo y Kurt lo miró. Sebastián sonrió, deshaciendo rápidamente los botones que Kurt dejó y deslizó la camisa fuera. Kurt observó el brillo de sudor en el pecho de Sebastian - bien definido y cubierto con una fina capa de pelo con los huesos de la cadera fuertes que Kurt solo quería lamer - y tragó con dificultad.

"Siéntate, cariño", dijo Sebastian y Kurt se inclinó para que pudiera extraer la camiseta de Kurt. Kurt se sintió un poco frío y expuesto sin sus camisas, pero la mirada en los ojos de Sebastian - oscura, depredadora en su intensidad - lo calentó de nuevo. Kurt se lamió los labios y Sebastian siguió el movimiento de su lengua con un enfoque decidido.

"Sebastian", dijo Kurt, un poco desesperado "creo que es hora de que te devuelva el favor, ¿no te parece?" Él barrió los ojos hacia abajo, su significado claro.

Sebastian gimió. "Vas a matarme. Vas a ser mi perdición", dijo.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, agarrando las caderas de Sebastian y, en otra jugada que aprendió de los Cheerios, les dio la vuelta por lo que estaba a horcajadas sobre Sebastian ahora. Sebastian le miró intensamente, extendido en la cama, y Kurt sonrió, agachándose para un corto y afectuoso beso antes de que se deslizara por el cuerpo de Sebastian. Él buscó a tientas los jeans- había pasado un tiempo y nunca había tenido tanta práctica como Sebastian de todos modos - pero se las arregló para sacar la polla de Sebastian con poco esfuerzo. Su cuerpo dio una sacudida interesada ante la vista de la misma -gruesa, de color púrpura en la punta - y Kurt pudo sentir su polla hinchándose contra la costura de sus pantalones.

Bajó la boca y chupó suavemente en los testículos de Sebastian, haciéndolos rodar en su lengua. Sebastian gimió, agachándose para agarrar el pelo de Kurt con fuerza, tirando de él a través de sus dedos. Kurt se estremeció un poco y chupó duro, cuando tocó con la lengua en la zona detrás de las bolas de Sebastian, los pantalones de Sebastian se deslizaron más abajo en sus rodillas.

"Kurt" Sebastian gimió, sus caderas retorciéndose. "Kurt, por favor…"

Kurt se alejó, sonriendo hacia la expresión consternada de Sebastian. "Tú has dicho la palabra mágica", ronroneó y cuando se inclinó de nuevo hacia abajo vislumbró la sonrisa de Sebastian.

Kurt aprendió mucho sobre sí mismo durante su tiempo con Blaine, pero quizás lo más importante fue que le gusta dar mamadas. Kurt recordaba haber pensado, antes de tener sexo, que a él no le gustaría: la idea de que alguien empujara su polla en su garganta nunca le había atraído, y había sido vacilante la primera vez con Blaine. Una vez que estuvo realmente allí, se encontró cambiando de opinión: las pollas olían y sabían un poco extraño, pero una vez que te acostumbras a ella, tener a alguien cayéndose a pedazos a causa de la boca y la lengua de Kurt le parecía ridículamente caliente.

Así que Kurt no estuvo sorprendido de que sólo le tomara unos pocos minutos de deslizar su boca sobre la polla de Sebastian, lamiendo sobre la vena abultada en la parte inferior, para que su propia polla estuviera totalmente dura, esforzándose en contra de los límites de los pantalones de Kurt. Kurt presionó sus caderas contra la cama para darse fricción y él sabía que la vibración de sus labios alrededor de la polla de Sebastián le volvería loco.

"Kurt, joder…" la mano de Sebastián volvió a retorcerse en el cabello de Kurt y Kurt se quejó de nuevo, más largo y más fuerte esta vez. Sebastian sacudió sus caderas y estaba metiéndose en la boca de Kurt ahora, bajando para que que Kurt pudiera tomarla sin ahogarse - incluso burlando los límites un poco cuando él podía, la cabeza de la polla deslizándose un poco en la garganta de Kurt antes de que él se retirara. Kurt sabía que iba a estar ronco esta noche y mañana, deleitándose en ello.

Se sintió como muy pronto cuando Sebastián tiró de su pelo, diciendo, "Kurt, acaba, estoy tan cerca…" Kurt chupó duro porque quería que Sebastian se corriera, en la garganta, todo sobre él - "Kurt, no así, vamos" Sebastian insistió con firmeza tirando de Kurt para alejarlo. Kurt se quejó, hecho polvo, al borde, y Sebastián lo besó con caliente y húmeda desesperación.

"Dios, ¿puedo follarte?", preguntó, jadeando. "¿Por favor?"

Kurt dudó. "Ha pasado un tiempo", admitió, un poco tímido. "Vamos a tener que ir despacio" Sebastian gimió.

"Vas a matarme", dijo de nuevo. "Mira, tengo un poco de lubricante y condones en el bolsa, voy a…"

Trepó fuera de la cama, quitándose sus pantalones y ropa interior. Kurt se relajó contra las sábanas, observando la curva del culo de Sebastian, el movimiento oscilante arriba y abajo de su polla dura, con interés caliente. Mientras Sebastián entró en el cuarto de baño, Kurt suspiró y se deshizo del resto de la ropa, extendiéndose desnudo.

Sebastian se detuvo cuando llegó a la habitación, con los ojos trazando el contorno de Kurt. Había fuego allí, pero Kurt notó también cariño y se estremeció.

"No pensé que esto iba a suceder de nuevo", dijo Sebastian mientras subía de nuevo en la cama, en el espacio de Kurt.

"Yo tampoco", admitió Kurt. Él sonrió a Sebastian, caliente y mareado y feliz, más allá de cualquier cosa. "Me alegro de que suceda, sin embargo."

Sebastián miró hacia él y luego presionó a Kurt en un beso largo y sucio que dejó a Kurt jadeando y con ganas en el final del mismo. "Déjame adivinar" dijo Kurt cuando resurgieron, jadeando un poco, "¿Voy a matarte? ¿A ser tu perdición?"

"Pero valdría la pena morir así", sonrió Sebastián y luego empezó a salpicar a Kurt con besos de nuevo y Kurt empezó a perderse en la sensación.

Sebastian hurgó un poco con el lubricante mientras besaba el pecho de Kurt. Cuando él cogió el pezón de Kurt en su boca, Kurt jadeó, arqueándose hacia el tacto, las manos volaron a la cabeza de Sebastian. Sebastian le mordisqueó por un momento y luego mordió suavemente - Kurt casi gritó, sacudiendo las caderas, sus manos luchando agarrando entre el pelo de Sebastian.

"¿Te gusta eso, cariño?", preguntó Sebastián, sonriéndole. "Tendré que recordar eso."

"Sebastian Smythe, ¿te vas a centrar y follarme de una vez?" Kurt soltó, fuera de sí por la excitación y frustración. Sebastián presionó un beso suave sobre el estómago de Kurt, justo por encima de su ombligo.

"Como tú mandes", dijo y se agachó para presionar los dedos resbaladizos lubricados en el agujero de Kurt. La caderas de Kurt se sacudieron y el dedo de Sebastian se deslizó dentro - la sensación tan llena y extraña que por un momento Kurt se olvidó de ajustarse, jadeando por la intrusión. Luego recordó relajarse, que era sólo un dedo, y Sebastian lo deslizó suavemente hasta el nudillo.

"¿Cómo diablos estás tan apretado?" Sebastián murmuró contra el estómago de Kurt, la respiración pesada y húmeda allí mientras le metía el dedo dentro y fuera.

"Yo no he estuve recibiendo muy a menudo" Kurt admitió entre jadeos. Sebastian gimió, añadiendo otro dedo. Kurt sentía la quemadura del dolor antes de que se endulzara en placer, y su polla saltó por la atención. "Sebastian, por favor…"

"Aguanta, cariño", dijo Sebastian, ajustando la muñeca un poco y luego deslizando sus dedos en el agujero de Kurt con fuerza, todo el camino hasta el tercer nudillo. Kurt gimió, sacudiendo las caderas, los pies luchando contra la colcha lisa.

Sebastian añadió un tercer dedo y bajó la cabeza a la polla de Kurt, presionando besos mojados, con la boca abierta sobre ella. Kurt estaba temblando y sería demasiado fácil para él correrse sólo por esto, sólo de los dedos y la boca de Sebastián, pero él no quería eso, él quería…

"Sebastián", jadeó. "Sebastian, estoy listo, por favor…"

"Cariño", dijo Sebastian, levantando la cabeza. "¿Estás…?"

"Lo juro por Dios, Sebastian…" Kurt escupió y Sebastián se rio, deslizando sus dedos fuera del agujero de Kurt con un sonido resbaladizo. Kurt se sentía vacío sin ellos, esperando con impaciencia mientras Sebastian deslizó un preservativo sobre su polla, deslizándolo para arriba. "Sebastian", exigió una vez más, cuando Sebastian se tomó su tiempo y Sebastián sonrió hacia él.

"No sabía que estabas tan hambriento de polla, cariño", dijo. "Pero estoy feliz de hacerlo"

Se movió hacia adelante, se alineó con el agujero de Kurt. Kurt podía sentir el calor presionando contra la piel arrugada allí, la cabeza de la polla contundente a la espera de romper el anillo de músculos. Sin darse cuenta, contuvo la respiración.

Sebastián besó a Kurt mientras empezó a deslizarse dentro y era más fácil centrarse en el gusto de Sebastián que en la quemazón dolorosa-placentera de estar tan completamente lleno. Sebastian iba despacio, centímetro a centímetro, pero había pasado tiempo y Kurt nunca tuvo la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a la sensación, por lo que le tomó un buen rato para que el dolor se desvaneciera, floreciendo en puro placer.

Kurt sentía las bolas de Sebastian cepillando el culo. La frente de Sebastian se presionaba contra la suya y Sebastián jadeaba contra la boca de Kurt. "¿Está bien?", susurró con la voz destrozada. Cuando Kurt no contestó, se quejó, diciendo, "Kurt, ¿estás bien? Porque yo…"

"Muévete", dijo Kurt contra los labios de Sebastian y Sebastian no necesitó más estímulo.

Los empujes de Sebastian fueron tentativos al principio y luego rápidamente se volvieron rápidos, contundentes - Kurt gritó cuando Sebastian rozó su próstata, estremeciéndose de placer. Tomó a Sebastian un par de intentos más para encontrarla otra vez, pero cuando lo hizo la golpeó con cada empuje. Kurt metió sus piernas alrededor de la parte posterior de las rodillas de Sebastián y sus manos se apresuraron a envolverse a lo largo de los hombros de Sebastián, sus uñas clavándose en los hombros mientras Sebastian le follaba duro, bombeando la polla en el agujero de Kurt.

La mano libre de Sebastian encontró la polla de Kurt y Kurt jadeó cuando sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de ella. Él no quería que esto terminara, no quería que terminara, pero la combinación de los empujes de Sebastián contra su próstata y los dedos de Sebastian, apretados y calientes alrededor de su pene, fueron más que suficientes para enviarlo a través del final, escalando en uno de los orgasmos más dichosos que jamás había tenido.

Kurt tuvo la vaga conciencia de Sebastian follándole a través de su orgasmo, pero en realidad no pudo concentrarse en nada hasta que los empujes de Sebastian adquirieron velocidad, con una especie de desesperación. Kurt estaba todavía con el hormigueo que deja el orgasmo y la sensibilidad empezaba a volver, por lo que los empujes de Sebastián eran casi dolorosos ahora. Gritó mientras Sebastian le empujó profundamente y Sebastián se estremeció contra él cuando se corrió, gimiendo el nombre de Kurt.

Sebastian se derrumbó en la parte superior de Kurt y yacieron juntos así por un rato, respirando. Kurt estaría más que dispuesto a quedarse allí durante horas a excepción de un pequeño detalle -

"Sebastian", murmuró. "¿Puedes moverte? Estoy cubierto de semen, tengo que lavarme".

Sebastian gimió pero se desplazó al lado de Kurt. Mientras Kurt se puso de pie, tambaleándose, él le dijo sonriendo. "Me gustas todo cubierto de semen", ronroneó. A pesar de todo lo que ya habían hecho juntos, Kurt todavía se sonrojó, y Sebastián se rio. "Vuelve pronto, cariño", dijo. "Todavía podemos tener tiempo para acurrucarnos"

Kurt se apresuró hacia el cuarto de baño, limpiándose con un trapo húmedo. Se quedó mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo, observando los mordiscos de amor en su pecho y en el cuello, el rubor saludable en su rostro. Se veía apropiadamente follado, pensó y su rubor se profundizó.

Cuando Kurt volvió a salir, Sebastian ya estaba bajo las sábanas y colcha de la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Kurt suavizó su paso, pero uno de los ojos de Sebastian se abrió de repente de todos modos. "Ahí estás", murmuró. "Date prisa, está empezando a hacer frío"

Kurt se deslizó bajo las sábanas con él y se enroscaron juntos. Kurt se quedó mirando a la cara de Sebastian, un poco preguntándose.

"Todavía te gustaré mañana, ¿verdad?", preguntó antes de que pudiera detenerse. "Esto no va a ser como…" se detuvo, tragando saliva.

Los ojos de Sebastián se abrieron. "Kurt, sé que no he sido muy fiel", dijo él, cansado pero cariñoso. "Yo fui un estúpido. Pero te prometo que todavía me vas a gustar mañana." Se inclinó para besar a Kurt. "Y pasado mañana, y a la mañana siguiente. . . ."

Kurt sonrió en el beso, mirando a Sebastian derivando en el sueño antes de que él se dejó arrastrar también.

**K&S**

* * *

Kurt se despertó por la mañana con la vertiginosa sensación de déjà vu y un poco de pánico cuando se estiró y se encontró el lado de la cama de Sebastian vacío. Antes de que pudiera realmente ponerse ansioso, Sebastian se inclinó hacia él, sonriendo, y presionando un beso en la boca.

"Buenos días, Kurt" él dijo. "Todavía te quiero."

**K&S**

* * *

Era un sábado por la mañana días más tarde y el cielo fuera debido a la nieve, era de color gris plateado. Kurt estaba en la cocina preparando el té, cantando en voz baja junto a una de las listas de reproducción sin fin del iTunes de Rachel.

_"Hazte cargo de esta ciudad , no te preocupes . . . . "_

Unos brazos alrededor de la cintura, un fuerte mentón limpio se colocó fácilmente en la curva de su hombro. Sebastián presionó una sonrisa en el espacio detrás de la oreja de Kurt.

"¿Té?", él preguntó.

"Es bueno para ti", dijo Kurt, tratando de concentrarse en verter el agua caliente. Todo en lo podía centrarse era en el punto donde los labios de Sebastián se encontraban con su piel. "Es mejor que el café de todos modos."

"Ah , pero la cafeína me da tanta energía", dijo Sebastián. Inclinó la cabeza. _"Aullando los fantasmas reaparecen"_, él cantó, _"Montañas que están atrapadas por el miedo. Tú eres un rey y yo soy un corazón de león . . . ."_

"Era demasiado tranquila" Kurt interrumpió en la parte instrumental. "Rachel tiene miles de listas de reproducción, yo sólo escogí una al azar."

"Es una buena canción" Sebastian dijo, y luego se quedó callado mientras Kurt removía la miel en el té.

Kurt se giró en la curva del brazo de Sebastián, una vez que él había acabado y se encontró con sus ojos. Era increíble para él todavía, ver el amor que colgaba de la curva de la boca de Sebastián, la calidez en sus ojos. Kurt todavía no estaba seguro de que pudiera confiar en eso.

_"Aunque lejos, aunque muy lejos, aunque muy lejos. . . Estamos aquí para quedarnos, estamos aquí para quedarnos, estamos aquí para quedarnos. . . . "_

Se besaron y el mundo se convirtió lentamente en algo almibarado: Kurt se deleitó en el sabor y la suavidad de la boca de Sebastián, sintió la curva de una sonrisa arroparse contra la suya propia como un secreto. Cuando se retiraron Kurt metió la cabeza en el cuello de Sebastian y respiró en él. Sebastian le acarició la espalda, las manos eran calientes a través del algodón de la camisa de Kurt.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?", preguntó.

Kurt sonrió, presionando besos en el cuello de Sebastian. "Estoy bien", dijo mientras se alejaba. "Simplemente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fui así de feliz, eso es todo"

La sonrisa de Sebastian en respuesta era un rayo de sol a través de nubes oscuras: brillante, encantadora. Besó la frente de Kurt, luego su nariz, su boca.

"Te amo", dijo sobre los labios de Kurt.

Kurt recordó otro momento como éste: en una tienda de café, el shock feliz que había sentido al responder, entonces la respuesta había florecido como un afecto duradero. Ahora esto era diferente: tranquilo, lento, una vela en lugar de una llama.

"Yo también te amo" dijo Kurt, en serio. Sebastian se inclinó y se besaron de nuevo.

_"Pero tú eres un rey y yo soy un corazón de león, un corazón de león . . . . "_

**FIN**

* * *

**N.T. **Espero que os haya gustado el final del fic.

Empiezo la traducción de dos fics más y la publicación de otro original que postearé esta semana (todos kurtbastian, por supuesto!). Así que os invito a leerlos. Nos vemos! ;)


End file.
